Moments 2
by BeccaLouise91
Summary: Contining on from Moments, Moments 2 will be about what happens to Tony, Ziva and Tali during seasons 14, 15 and 16. Please read Moments before this one. Nothing will make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. **

**This story picks up from Family First (13x24) after Kort is killed. **

* * *

Fornell looked up from the newspaper he was reading and saw Tony DiNozzo and his daughter standing in the doorway.

'DiNozzo? What are you doing here?'

'Came to see you, Fornell. Didn't we Tali? Tali giggled and nodded. She thrusted a piece of paper in front of Fornell.

'For me?' he asked. Tali nodded again. It was an envelope containing a card. Fornell opened it. Tali had clearly drawn the front of the card and a little bit inside too. Ziva had written a short message as well. _Get Well Soon. _'Thank you Tali' said Fornell, kissing her cheek. She giggled again as Fornell put the card up next to his, amongst all the other cards he had received.

Tony set Tali down by the chair in the room and she started playing with her toys; figurines of Minnie and Mickey Mouse. Tony turned back to Fornell

'I heard you were the one who kill Kort' said Fornell, quietly.

'Well, I fired the first shot. I think everyone wanted a piece of him and I'm not sure which bullet actually killed him.' Tony looked at Tali. 'It doesn't matter. He is gone and Tali is safe. That is all that matters.'

'Hear, hear, 'breathed Fornell. He would have liked to have taken a shot at Kort himself, but he was unfortunately chained to a hospital bed, if not by doctors and nurses, by his own daughter, Emily. Fornell didn't know what he would have done if Emily had been attacked in her own home. He had already suffered her being kidnapped three years ago.

'I heard you're resigning' said Fornell.

'Yeah, I am. Spend time with family.' Tony paused. 'Tali has been in protective custody twice and knew something bad happened. She didn't want me to leave the other day. Freaked both Ziva and I out.' Fornell nodded his understanding. He had considered something similar when Diane died.

'Dada' came Tali's voice. Tony looked down and saw Tali wrap her arms around his leg.

'Yes, Bean?'

'See Papa?' Tony smiled and picked Tali up.

'Yes, let's go see Papa.' Tali clapped and gave Tony a big smile.

'Thank Ziva for me' said Fornell. 'For looking after Emily.' Tony chuckled and nodded. 'And if she could drop off some food, that would be great.'

'Hospital food getting to you?'

'I swear it's the same stuff every day.' Tony laughed.

'I'll let Ziva know. You going to say bye?' he asked Tali. Tali waved.

'Bu-bu.'

'Bye Tali' said Fornell, also waving a little. He liked seeing Tali. She reminded him of when Emily was that little.

'See you soon Fornell' said Tony, shaking Fornell's hand. 'I'll send Ziva over.'

'Thanks, DiNozzo.'

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat in the examination room at their doctors. Tali was with Senior, having a playdate with the grandchild of one of the women who lived in Senior's building. Tony was a little sceptical at first. Was his father using Tali to get dates? However, Tony gave in when he saw how excited Tali was to play with her new friend.

Ziva swung her legs under the bed in the room. She was wearing an examination gown, one of those gowns that really flatters the wearer.

The door opened and a nurse came in, reading Ziva's medical file.

'So, Mrs DiNozzo, you believe you are roughly eight weeks pregnant?' Ziva nodded.

'Yes, my last period was in March.'

'OK, then. Shall we have a look?' Ziva smiled and laid down on the bed. Tony moved so that he could see the screen.

The nurse picked up the probe and started examining the area in question. Ziva squirmed a little. She had forgotten how uncomfortable it could be getting an ultrasound. The nurse moved the probe around, trying to find the baby. _Why did it always take so long? _thought Tony.

Eventually, though, the nurse found what she was looking for.

'There we are' she said, happily. 'There is your baby.' She pointed to the screen for Tony and Ziva to see. Both had massive grins on their face. Baby no. 2! 'You are correct, Mrs DiNozzo. You are eight weeks pregnant.' Tony leant over and kissed Ziva. 'I take it you would like some pictures to take with you?'

'Yes please' said Tony, still grinning.

After they left the doctor's office, Tony and Ziva nipped into a coffee shop before picking up Tali. Both were glued to the ultrasound pictures they had.

'When do you want to tell people?' asked Tony. Ziva thought for a moment.

'After we get back from our holiday.'

'Yeah?'

'And after Tali's birthday. I do not want to steal her lightning.' Tony laughed.

'Thunder, Zi. You don't want to steal Tali's thunder.'

'Whatever' said Ziva, as she took a mouthful of chocolate croissant.

'How about Ducky's 4th of July party? Everyone will be there.' Ziva thought for a second.

'Yes, that sounds like a good idea. We can tell Tali before we go.'

'Not earlier?'

'She could tell your father, Tony, and whilst I know he will love another grandchild, I just want you and me to enjoy this bit ourselves.' Ziva reached over and took Tony's hand.

'OK, Zi. 4th of July it is.' They kissed. 'Are we going to do it like last time?' Ziva raised an eyebrow. 'Not finding out the gender and a home birth?'

'Oh. I had not thought about it much. It has only been a week since I took the test, Tony, but yes. It worked last time.'

'I love it when a plan comes together' said Tony.

'Oh, I know that one. There is four of them. Four men, or is it five?' said Ziva, as she tried to remember how many members of the A-Team there were. Tony took a sip of coffee, a massive grin across his face.

* * *

**I started writing this a couple of weeks ago. I was going to wait until after 17x01 airs but I couldn't wait any longer. I don't know how often I'm going to post. I have also kind of lost my inspiration for A Month of Sundays and Endless Possibilities but as they are both collections of one-offs, I'm not too concerned.  
**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva stood in the orchard, feeling sick. Whether it was a pregnancy symptom, or the view of her beloved farmhouse burnt to a crisp, Ziva did not know or care.

The farmhouse had been built out of stone, so a structure was still standing. However, the windows, doors, roof and anything that had been left in the house had all been destroyed by the fire. Ziva had taken anything that she considered to be her one of possessions to DC with her, the last time she had been there. Three years ago. Before Tali was born, before she and Tony got together and married, before she decided to give up the badge for a slower, more peaceful life. Ziva's life had changed so much since then. Ziva was a completely different woman, even with a different name.

Ziva wondered what Eli would think of things now. The farmhouse had been his, the fire had destroyed his most private file. His only surviving child was married and expecting her second baby. Tony kept telling Ziva that the destruction of the files was a good thing, a silver lining; no one else would come after Ziva or Tali, now that the files were gone. Ziva hope he was right.

A crunching of gravel behind Ziva made her turn around. Adam Heschel was standing nearby.

'Are you OK?' he asked. Ziva sighed.

'I will be' replied Ziva.

Tony, Ziva and Tali had been in Israel since Sunday and it was now Thursday. Tomorrow they were going to Haifa to stay with Nettie, after four days in Tel Aviv. Ziva had spent the first three days showing Tony and Tali around the city she had called home for so long. They went to the beach, the Camel Market, Ziva's favourite area of Jaffa, and stuffed their faces with delicious food with Schmeil Pinkhas, who doted on Tali.

On their final day in Tel Aviv, Ziva finally conceded that she was going to have to deal with the farmhouse. Orli had helped a little by getting a construction company to clear the rubble and make the site safe. Tony was convinced that it would be a good thing for Ziva to have a look at the site. Ziva had to figure out what she was going to do with the building now. Should she rebuild and may be rent it out? Or let bulldozers flatten it? That seemed wrong, but so did the idea of having strangers live in a new building.

'What do you think I should do with it?' she asked Adam. It had been another of Tony's ideas to have Adam go with Ziva. Neither Tony or Ziva wanted Tali at the site, or left without one of them, and Ziva did not want to go to the farmhouse on her own. At first, Ziva was unsure about Adam, given their history. However, now that they were at the farmhouse, she was glad of his presence.

'I have no idea, Ziva' said Adam. 'That decision is up to you and Tony.'

'Thanks, Adam' said Ziva, a hint of sarcasm to her voice. Adam chuckled.

'You do not have to decide right now, or even this year.'

'I suppose not' said Ziva, pensively. Her phone buzzed. It was a message from Tony. Tali was asking where Ima was. 'I have to go back. Tali is asking for me.' They made their way to the car. 'Do you want to stay for dinner?' she asked Adam. 'If you don't already have plans.'

'OK' said Adam. 'Dinner sounds good. Tony and I can have that basketball one-on-one.'

* * *

Ziva wandered off down the Berlin street, in front of Tony, who was pushing Tali in the stroller. Tali was looking cool with her sunglasses and sunhat on, the hood of the stroller pushed opened, so it blocked the sun. Ziva was gazing around at the buildings when she glanced back and noticed that Tony and Tali were half down the street behind her.

'Tony, what are you doing? I thought we were going to Museum Island, then the Reichstag Dome.' She walked back to her husband and daughter.

'Don't you know where we are?' he asked. Ziva looked around

'No, Tony. I have no idea where we are.'

'Seriously, Zi? Come on, think. Three years ago, the last time we were in Berlin.' Ziva looked around the street they were standing on. The she remembered. Ziva smiled.

'Gasthaus.' Tony nodded, smiling.

'Exactly' he said. He bent down and pulled Tali out of the stroller. 'Do you know where we are Bean?' he asked. Tony pointed to the nightclub. 'This is place where me and Ima got together.' Ziva laughed. 'If it hadn't been for the that trip, you might not exist.' Tali giggled as Tony tickled her tummy.

Ziva watched the two most important people in her life. Tony had spoken in such a jolly tone, yet the heaviness of what he said did not pass Tony and Ziva by. The idea of not having each other, Tali or Bug the new baby, was something that they did not like to think about it.

Ziva wondered what would have happened if they hadn't kissed that night. Would she have gone with her original plan of killing Bodnar, instead of arresting him? Bodnar had spent the past three years rotting inside an Israeli prison. Ziva was walking the streets of Berlin her husband and daughter, planning a happy future. That was justice. That was moving on.

Tony pulled Ziva towards him and they kissed.

'I love you, Ziva.'

'I love you, Tony.'

'Love you Tali' came a little voice, not wanting to be left out. Tony and Ziva forwards together and kissed Tali's cheeks.

'Yes, love you Tali' said Ziva, happily.

* * *

Tali ran around the Jardin du Luxembourg, Tony and Ziva sitting nearby eating lunch. They were in Paris now, after four days in Berlin, then driving ten hours to Paris. One thing that Tony really wanted was to have a road trip, now he was able to say he had a European road trip. After being cooped up in the car for so long, Ziva thought it would be best if Tali spent most of the next day running around as much as she could.

They were planning on staying in Paris for at least a week. Ziva had inherited an apartment from Eli, meaning that they didn't need to worry about hotel rooms or check out times. Tali also had her own room which greatly benefited Tony and Ziva.

Tony reached over and popped a grape into his mouth, smiling at Tali playing contently. He was resting his head on Ziva's legs. Ziva was stroking Tony's hair.

'I have been thinking' said Ziva, tentatively.

'Yeah, what about?'

'About doing photography full time.' Tony sat up.

'What?' he said, intrigued.

'I have more clients now, Tony, than before. I am working seven weddings in July and August. Four as a second shooter, and three as the main photographer, not to mention bookings for two engagement shoots and another NGO that wants new staff headshots for their website. I cannot keep juggling Education Restart and the photography.'

'So, you want to the photography full time' said Tony, grinning from ear to ear. Ziva smiled too and nodded.

'Yes, I do. Education Restart is a fantastic place, and so many people need it, but I have been there for almost three years now. I think it is time for me to move on.' Tony shuffled over and wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss.

'Any idea where you to start?' he asked. How did one set up a photography business?

'I need to hand in my notice at Education Restart, then work it, which I think is four weeks.'

'So, you'll hand that in when we get back?'

'Actually, I was thinking I would hand it in just before I have the baby.'

'Really?'

'Yes. I think we need to keep some thing similar for Tali. So much is about change for her.' They both smiled, looking at Tali. With Tony resigning from NCIS, moving to a new house and a new baby, a lot was going to change for the two-year-old.

'OK, so you'll stay there until October?' Ziva nodded.

'Yes. I think if we could look at houses that could accommodate a small home studio, a basement perhaps, I could focus on family portraits at home, then events and weddings. I have had a couple of emails from other NGOs that want photos taken. I was thinking I could have a launch date or something, after the baby is born, and do some sort of promoting or marketing beforehand.'

Tony looked at his wife, pride in his face.

'You've really thought about this, haven't you?' Ziva nodded.

'I want to do this, Tony.' Tony leant forward and kissed Ziva.

'OK, lets do it. Though I have one suggestion.'

'What?'

'We do it together.'

'What?' It had never crossed Ziva's mind that Tony would want to be involved.

'You would be the main photographer, but I could be your glamourous assistant.' Ziva laughed. 'And look after Bean and Bug, so we wouldn't have to worry about childcare as much.' Ziva laughed as well. She kissed Tony.

'I love it when a plan comes together' said Ziva. Tony laughed out loud. He had forced Ziva to watch old episodes of _The A Team. _Ziva had actually enjoyed them.

'Ima, Ima.' Tali came running over, holding a flower in her hand.

'Is that for me?' asked Ziva. Tali nodded. 'Thank you Tali.' Ziva took the tiny flower and tucked it behind her ear. Tony reached over and grabbed Tali.

'Come here you munchkin' he said, tickling Tali. Tali laughed loudly.

'Stop, dada' laughed Tali. Tony stopped but still kept Tali in a hug. She rubbed her eyes.

'Are you getting sleepy, little one?' asked Ziva. 'Time for a nap, I think.' The three DiNozzo's stood up and tidied away their picnic. Making sure they definitely had Doggy with them, they began to make their way back to their apartment, wanting to put plans and dreams into motion.

* * *

**I have been to Paris and Berlin but not Israel but I did some research. I don't know where the nightclub in Berlin is 'located' but I thought it was nice having them go back. Please read 'Berlin Rewrite' if you want to know what's going on in this bit.  
**

**I'm also unsure about the picnicing rules in Paris parks. ****I'm also aware that Ziva has inherited an Paris apartment from Eli in other stories I've written, but honestly, who wouldn't want to inherit an apartment in Paris?**

**Notice period in UK is usually four weeks. I don't know if it's the same in the US. **

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Blue, red and white bunting hung on the walls around the apartment indicating it was 4th July. Tony and Ziva sat on the sofa, Tali in the middle. Whilst the DiNozzo's were away in Israel and Europe, Team Gibbs had fixed up their apartment after it had been attacked. Glass replaced, walls fixed, welcome home presents bought and given. It was exactly what Ziva and Tony needed.

Ziva had just finished reading _Frozen _to Tali. It was essentially the movie in book form. Tali loved the movie and Ziva hoped it was going to help with their next conversation.

'Tali' began Ziva.

'Yes, Ima.' Ziva pulled Tali up onto the sofa again. She had slipped down a little.

'Tali, you know that Elsa is Anna's big sister' said Ziva. Tali nodded.

'You're going to a big sister, Tali' said Tony, tickling her tummy. Tali giggled. 'Just like Elsa.'

'Sister?' Tali said it slowly, as if she was contemplating the meaning of the word

'Yes, Bean. You are going to have a baby brother or sister' said Ziva.

'Baby?' asked Tali. Tony and Ziva laughed and nodded.

'Yes, a baby' said Ziva.

'Where baby? See baby now?' asked Tali. Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

'The baby is in my tummy, growing' said Ziva. She placed her hand over her stomach. Tali put her little hand over Ziva's.

'Baby in Ima's tummy.' Tony and Ziva chuckled again.

'Do you think she understands?' asked Tony.

'I have no idea, Tony.'

* * *

Tony, Ziva and Tali walked down the alleyway between Ducky's house and the fence to his back garden. Every year Ducky threw a 4th of July party and invited all his NCIS colleagues. As with his Thanksgiving dinners, the number of guests grew every year; Senior was now a permanent feature along with all NCIS other halves.

Tali ran over to Senior the moment she saw him.

'Papa, Papa!'

'Tali!' he cried, bending down to pull her up into a hug. Tali kept tugging at her t-shirt. Ziva had given it just before they left. 'What's that?' Is it a new t-shirt?' Tali nodded. 'What does it say? It says, big sister. Big sister?'

'Baby in Ima's tummy' cried Tali. Senior, still holding Tali, turned to face Ziva, stunned.

'Ziva, are you pregnant?' he asked. Abby, who was nearby, overheard.

'Is that true? Ziva are you pregnant?' she pressed, bouncing up and down.

Ziva smiled and nodded. Senior's face exploded into a smile and hugged Tali tightly. He was going to have another grandchild! Abby flung herself at both Tony and Ziva.

'Best news ever' both Abby and Senior cried. Everyone else was also happy and excited about the news. Especially given what had happened in May.

Ziva made her way over to Gibbs, who was standing by the drinks table.

'I know Tony has already told you' said Ziva, pouring herself a drink.

'Day after Kort was killed. Came to explain what his plans were.'

'Gib!' Tali had appeared at their legs.

'Hi Tali.' Gibbs put down his glass and picked up Tali. 'I heard you're going to be a big sister.'

'Baby in Ima's tummy' repeated Tali, happily.

'Yes, there is' said Gibbs. He had a small smile on his face. 'How far along are you?' he asked Ziva.

'About fifteen weeks. The baby is due in December.' Tali wriggled in Gibbs' arms. He put her down and she ran over to Ducky who was looking after the barbeque. Gibbs and Ziva chuckled.

'She is a DiNozzo' joked Ziva. Gibbs chuckled quietly.

'How are you feeling?' asked Gibbs. Ziva smiled.

'I am good. Tired and I had a little bit of nausea. Once we have a house and can start moving, things will settle down.' Ziva and Tony had put an offer on a house in Alexandria two days ago. They were still waiting to hear, but because of the holiday, things were delayed ever so slightly.

Gibbs reached over and pulled Ziva into a hug.

Proud of ya, kid' he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Ziva looked at Tali. She wasn't eating the lasagne that Ziva had made, spinach and ricotta lasagne. It was very unlike Tali, who was like Tony and could eat almost anything. Ziva had almost demolished her dinner. She reached over and picked up Tali's fork, with some food on it.

'Come on, Tali' said Ziva, waving the fork near Tali's mouth. Tali however pushed her mother's hand away and pulled a face. 'Tali, what is it? You normally like this.' She turned to look at Tony, who was also not eating.

'Tony, why are you not eating?'

'Well, Zi, the thing is, we don't like it.'

'Why not?'

'Well, normally we have spinach and ricotta lasagne' began Tony.

'That is what this is' protested Ziva.

'Yes, Zi. It is, but Tali and I don't like the pickled eggs or anchovies you added in'

'Oh' said Ziva. 'Sorry Bean' she added to Tali, stroking her daughter's hair.

'You finish your dinner, Zi, and maybe mine and Tali's, and I'll make something for me and the kid. How about pancakes?'

'Yeah, pancakes' said Tali happily.

* * *

Tali peered nervously into the room. It had her bed in it, and all her toys, but it wasn't her room. She looked at her parents, who were smiling.

'Do you like it, Bean?' asked Dada. Tali moved in further. It didn't look like home or smell like it either. It was bigger too. Tali looked at Doggy, who was tucked under her arm. He wasn't sure about this new bedroom either.

'Home?' asked Tali, confirming that everything was alright and safe.

'Yes, Tali. This is home now' said Ima, coming over to Tali. She sat down near Tali's bed. 'Shall we read a story?' Tali thought for a second, then wandered over to the bookshelves in the room. They were the same shelves and books. Tali spotted her favourite book, _The Gruffalo, _and took it over to Ima. They sat on the floor and Tali listened to Ima read.

Tony made his way back downstairs to do some more unpacking. It was September and Tony, Ziva and Tali had just moved into their new house in Alexandria. They had put an offer on it in July, and it was quickly accepted. It was the perfect house for them. It had four bedrooms; one for Tony and Ziva, one for Tali, one for Bug the new baby, and a spare one. Ziva had fallen in love with the kitchen the moment she saw it, and Tony said that the family room was perfect for movie nights. Everyone had loved the garden. When they brought Tali over to have a look at the house, she ran around the garden, thoroughly enjoying herself. Bonus, there was a pool out in back as well. Perfect for the summer months.

The main house needed very little renovation to it. Just some paint and new curtains here and there. The basement, however, was going to be the piece de resistance. When they saw it for the first time, Tony and Ziva could immediately picture how they could set it up as a small home studio and office for the new photography business. It even had its own entrance and bathroom! They were still brainstorming names for the business and for Bug, but they were starting to slowly narrow down some options.

The new house came at exactly the right moment. Ziva was six months pregnant and wanted to be settled in as much as possible before Bug was born. They also needed to get a start on the basement. The pregnancy was going just as smoothly as Ziva's pregnancy with Tali, though Ziva felt more tired than usual. Any woman Ziva knew, who had more than one child, told her that the second pregnancy was more tiring than the first, especially if your child was only two years old.

However, Tali was still quite mellow as a toddler. Her birthday had only been two-and-a-half-months ago so Tali hadn't really entered 'the terrible twos' phase yet. Ziva and Tony were praying that she would never reach it.

Ziva came down the stairs, stroking her belly. Bug liked to move a lot. She joined Tony in their new family room.

'How's Tali?'

'She is setting up Doggy and all her animals for a picnic in her new bedroom' said Ziva, smiling. Tony chuckled and opened a box. It was full of books and DVDs. He looked up at the shelves they had already filled and sighed.

'Do you think Gibbs could build us a bookcase or two?' he asked.

* * *

**I don't have children or moved house with a toddler but I attempted some research. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

'Tony, Tony' whispered Ziva into her husband's ear. Tony peaked through half opened eyes to find that it was 1.15am.

'Zi,' it's 1.15am.'

'I want ice cream.'

'Now? Again?' Ziva had eaten an entire tub of ice cream in two days. Tali was not impressed.

'Tony' moaned Ziva. 'I want mint choc chip ice cream. And pickles. And strawberries.' Tony rolled over to look at his wife.

'Why do I have to go? Why can't you go? You were already awake.'

'Because Tony, I am doing all the heavy lifting of growing a human baby. The least you can do is get me some mint choc chip ice cream, pickles and strawberries when I ask for them' said Ziva, who now sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Tony sat up.

'OK, ok, Zi. I'll go and get some ice cream, pickles and strawberries.'

Thirty minutes later, Tony walked into the bedroom carrying a tub of mint choc chip ice cream, a jar of pickles and a box of strawberries, to find Ziva fast asleep, snoring loudly. A tub of homemade Hummus and a bottle of chocolate sauce sat on the nightstand. Tony chuckled and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead.

'I love you, you crazy ninja' he whispered.

* * *

Team Gibbs were sitting at a couple of tables in the bar when Tony and Ziva arrived. The babysitter had been thirty minutes late. Two days ago, they both had gotten a message to say that Delilah Fielding had agreed to marry Timothy McGee. The next day Abby had sent another message saying that the happy couple would be celebrating at The Fox and Bell pub.

'About time, McGee' said Tony, as he and Ziva sat down with drinks in hand (pint for Tony, lemonade for Ziva, who was now seven months pregnant). 'I was beginning to think you were never going to propose.' Delilah turned to Tim.

'How long have you been planning?' he asked.

'Since April' said Ziva. 'I helped brainstorm ideas.'

'I helped too' added Tony, not want to be left out.

'April' exclaimed Delilah. Tim sighed.

'He had this whole thing planned at the Washington Monument, for February. Got Burt to help him and everything' said Abby

'February?' Delilah asked Tim.

'He even asked me to hide the ring for him. Said it was giving him nightmares and would I be his Frodo' piped up Ellie.

'Tim, is this true?' asked Delilah. Tim looked at everyone.

'Thanks guys. Thank you for throwing me under the bus.'

'Next time, McGee' said Nick Torres, joining the table. 'Just ask straightaway. Don't try to hide it.'

'Speaking from experiences, Torres?' asked Alex Quinn.

'No' retorted Torres, very quickly. Quinn didn't buy it.

'There will not be a next time' said Tim, desperate to change the subject. 'I have found the one, and the one will last forever.'

'Aww, Tim' said Delilah

'To Tim and Delilah' said Abby, holding up her glass of white wine for a toast. Everyone copied her.

'To Tim and Delilah.' Tim leant and kissed his fiancé.

The group started to splinter into separate conversations.

'Well, well, well, Tony DiNozzo. How you've been?' asked Quinn, turning to the former agent.

'I'm good Quinn. How are you?'

'Not bad. I heard you resigned.' Tony nodded.

'Yep. No longer an agent. Haven't been since May' explained Tony.

'I did not expect that' said Quinn. 'I always assumed you would be an agent until you died.'

'Yeah, well, work got a bit too close to home. You've met my wife, Ziva?' Tony and Quinn had met several times over the years, training courses mainly. Ziva and Quinn, on the other hand, hadn't.

'Nice to meet you' said Ziva, holding out a hand and shaking Quinn's.

'This is Nick Torres' said Quinn, introducing Tony and Ziva to the only person they didn't know. 'He joined the team with me.'

'Hi' said Torres, and three shook hands.

'This is Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David' explained Quinn.

'Wait, the Ziva David?' asked Torres.

'Um, yes. Though it is Ziva DiNozzo now' said Ziva.

'Wow, I've heard stories about you' said Torres, obviously fangirling over Ziva. 'You are one badass woman.' Ziva smiled, a little embarrassed.

'Thanks' she said. Tony grinned, pride across his face. He turned to face Torres.

'What about me? Have you heard about me?' he asked. Torres looked a tad confused.

'Who are you again?'

'Tony DiNozzo.' Torres slowly shook his head.

'Nah, sorry man. Never heard of you.' Tony looked crest fallen. Ziva patted his shoulder sympathetically and saw Delilah was waving at her to come over.

'Delilah wants to see me' said Ziva. She walked over and sat down next to her friend. 'What is it?' asked Ziva.

'I've been thinking about my bridesmaids and flower girls. My sister says that she'll be my bridesmaid and I was wondering if Tali would like to be my flower girl?' Ziva's face broke into a smile.

'She would love to be a flower girl, Delilah.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Come over sometime and ask her.'

The following week, Delilah came over to Tony and Ziva's new house, carrying a box specially for Tali. Tali undid the ribbon that held the box together, with help from Ziva. Inside, the box contained four cookies. One was a flower, one was a dress and one was a ring. The fourth cookie had _Will You Be My Flower Girl? _written on it in icing.

'Tali!' said Ziva, hoping the little girl would understand. 'What do you think?'

'Pretty' replied the two-year-old. Ziva and Delilah laughed. Delilah wheeled her chair over to Tali and pulled her onto her lap.

'What do you say, Tali? Will you be my flower girl?'

'Yay!' cried Tali.

'I'll take that as a yes' said Delilah, happily. Holding onto Tali, she wheeled them around the room, Tali laughing. She loved Delilah. They went over to where Ziva was sitting, on the sofa.

Ziva's hand flew to her growing stomach. Bug was moving.

'Is the baby moving?' asked Delilah. Ziva nodded and gestured for Delilah to put her hand on her belly. Delilah did so, Tali copying her.

'You feel that, Bean' said Ziva. 'That's the baby moving.'

'Bug' said Tali, happily. She had heard her parents call the baby by its nickname for months now.

'Yes, little one. That is Bug.' Ziva glanced at Delilah, who had a smile on her face. 'I know that look' she said.

'What look?' Delilah answered back.

'The contemplating children in the near future look.'

'Oh.' Delilah was busted.

'You and Tim thinking of having children?' asked Ziva. Delilah smiled.

'We're discussing it. I think you start to think about having children automatically when you get engaged.' Ziva chuckled. She and Tony had done things in a less traditional sense; baby, then marriage. The two women watched as Tali went over and began playing with her toys again.

'The house looks great, Ziva' said Delilah.

'Thanks. It is taking longer to unpack than I originally thought. Tony keeps putting things in the wrong place.' Delilah laughed.

'Meaning you then have to go and put everything in the right place?'

'Yep.' They laughed. A crunching sound made Delilah and Ziva turn and see Tali eating one of the cookies Delilah had given her.

'Yummy' said Tali, mouth full of cookie. Ziva and Delilah laughed again.

* * *

**I've never been married or pregnant but I did some research. **

**Thanks for all the reads, reviews, follows and favouriting guys. It means so much**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony peered over Ziva's shoulder at the list of name she had written. A mixture of boy and girl names. They were trying to figure out a name for Bug. Whilst they still had a boy name from when they were expecting Tali, they wanted to make sure that William Anthony was still the right choice. Tony noticed that amongst the names were Eli and Elijah, both crossed out.

'Tony' bean Ziva. 'What are you doing? I can feel you breathing down my neck.'

'Sorry Zi.' Tony moved so that he was sitting opposite Ziva at the kitchen table. 'I noticed you crossed of Eli and Elijah on your list.' Ziva sighed.

'I like both names. I have met good people called Eli and Elijah.'

'But?'

'If Bug is a boy, I do not want him to have the burden of sharing the same name with Eli David, even if its Eli DiNozzo, and it is easy for Elijah to be shortened to Eli.' Tony gave Ziva a sympathetic smile. 'One day Tali will know that she is named after my sister and your mother. I will make sure that she understands that she does not have to think that she needs to live up to their reputation. If we were to name our so Eli or Elijah, I worry that it would be too much pressure.'

'To be better than your father?' Ziva nodded. 'So, any other ideas for a boy?' asked Tony. Ziva shook her head.

'I keep coming back to William Anthony.'

'Me too' said Tony quietly. 'William Anthony DiNozzo.'

'Sounds good' said Ziva. 'What about a girl's name?'

'I have an idea for a middle name' said Tony, smiling.

'Yes?'

'Abigail.' Ziva smiled. Abby was like a sister to both Tony and Ziva, and a fantastic godmother to Tali. They had agreed months ago that they wanted Abby to be Bug's godmother as well.

'It is perfect, Tony.' Tony smiled.

'Just need a first name now' said Tony. Ziva chuckled. They sat in silence, thinking. Ziva glanced at her list of names.

'What about Matilda?'

'Matilda?' Tony thought about it. 'I like it. What made you think of it?'

'It was in the book of names we looked at. Plus, Amira is reading a lot of Roald Dahl, including _Matilda. _I thought I would add it to the list.' Tony smiled. 'What do you think?' asked Ziva as she stroked her bump. 'Matilda Abigail DiNozzo.'

'Mad.'

'Huh?

'It spells mad.'

'Well, William Anthony DiNozzo spells Wad' pointed out Ziva. Tony laughed. He reached over and stroke Ziva's bump.

'What will it be, Bug?' he asked. 'Wad or mad?'

* * *

Ziva laughed with her colleagues as Angela cut the cake. It was her last day at Education Restart after three years. Angela had made a cake especially, even icing _Ziva _on the top.

September came and went with incredible speed, and before Ziva knew it, she was handing her letter of resignation to her boss, Richard. He was disappointed, as was everyone that Ziva had decided to leave. Ziva was as well. She loved her job and the organisation helped so many people from refugees and asylum seekers to recovering addicts and former prisoners.

However, whilst Ziva was sad, she was also very excited for the next part of her life. She was now almost eight months pregnant, with roughly seven – six weeks left on her pregnancy. After four months of brainstorming, Tony and Ziva had decided on _Bean and Bug Photography_ for the name of their new business. Every time they told someone the name, everyone automatically agreed that it was perfect in every way.

The official launch date for _Bean and Bug _was planned for 18th March 2017. An engagement photoshoot had been booked for that Saturday. Ziva also had four weddings books for summer 2017 and at least one book a month, if not two a month. The basement had been transformed into a studio and office space, with a bit of paint, blackout blinds and a new carpet. Between now and the 18th March, Ziva and Tony were going to be sorting out all the accessories they had bought for their new business. It was still early days but both Ziva and Tony were excited.

Angela sat down next to Ziva.

'What are you doing tonight?' she asked.

'We are going trick or treating when I get home' said Ziva. Angela laughed.

'Trick or treating with a two-year-old? Good luck.' Ziva laughed.

With everything else going on in the past few weeks, Ziva had completely forgotten about Halloween until Tali asked for her costume two days ago. Fortunately, Tali's little lamb costume from the previous year still fitted her and so Tali was going as a little lamb again.

When she got home after work, Ziva found Tony and Tali ready to go trick or treating. Tony had even managed to paint on a black nose on Tali.

'Come on Ima' said Tali, clearly impatient.

'Yeah, come on Ima. We want candy' added Tony. Ziva laughed and put on her cat ears and painted on some whiskers. She wasn't really in the mood for much dressing up. Tony on the other hand was dressed up as Marty McFly from _Back to the Future_.

'OK' said Ziva, coming back in. 'Let's go.'

After an hour of wandering around trick or treating, both Tali and Ziva were getting tired. They went home and after dinner, Ziva put Tali to bed. Though definitely tired, Tali didn't want to go to bed. She also didn't want to take off her costume. Eventually Ziva came downstairs. Tony finished clearing up dinner.

'Tali asleep?' Ziva nodded.

'Though I eventually surrendered and Tali is sleeping her lamb costume.' Tony laughed. 'We might just have to cut her out of it in the morning.' They sat down on the sofa, Ziva putting her sore feet up on the footstool. Tony switched the tv on.

'You know what's the best bit of Halloween with a kid?'

'What is?'

'Inspecting the loot' he said with a smile, and offered Tali's sweet bucket to Ziva.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony picked up his phone as it buzzed. It was a message from Tim. And two from Abby. A ding alerted Tony that he had an email. From Ellie. This apartment thing was not going to be easy.

Two months ago, the tenant in Tony's old apartment for the past two-and-a-half years had moved out, and so the apartment was once again available. Tony knew how much Tim, Abby and Ellie liked his apartment and the three of them had helped him and Ziva so much over the past few months. Tony wanted to offer them the opportunity to have him as a landlord. He was a good landlord. His last tenant only moved out because he was moving to New York with his fiancé.

Tony's phone buzzed again. A third text from Abby. Man, she was laying on their friendship a bit. His oldest friend, who has always stuck by him no matter what, godmother to his children. Tim, on the other hand, kept reminding Tony that he, Tim, had spent twelve years listening to Tony's dating life stories and put up with countless McNicknames.

The phoned buzzed for a fourth time in twenty minutes. Tony groaned, wondering who it would be this time. However, it wasn't Tim, Abby or Ellie but his father. Senior wanted to discuss Ziva's birthday. It was coming up soon and Senior was struggling to figure out what to get her as a present.

Tony sat up a little bit on the sofa, grinning. Perhaps he had found an answer to his problem. Senior can pick who gets the apartment.

A few days later Senior came over for dinner.

'You owe me' he said to Tony the moment he took his coat off.

'Why?'

'This apartment thing. It's a nightmare. All four of them keeping trying to convince me to give them the apartment. Texts, emails, coffee dates.'

'Four?'

'A Nick Torres wants in on it now. Apparently he's been looking for a new place for a while now.'

'Torres?' Tony assumed that the new agent was settled wherever he was living.

'Yep, so you know what. I'm just going to draw a name out of a hat. It's impossible for me to pick someone.'

A minute later Tali and Ziva came downstairs. Ziva was eight months pregnant now.

'Papa' cried Tali, running over and hugging her grandfather.

'Hello Tali. Ziva.' Senior leant over and kissed his daughter-in-law on the cheek. 'You look beautiful.' Ziva smiled and turned to face Tony.

'At least your father noticed.' With that Ziva left the two men, taking Tali into the kitchen. Tony sighed and Senior turned to look at him.

'What was that about?' asked Senior. 'What did you do or didn't do?'

'Dad, I have no idea. It's driving me up the wall and Ziva won't tell what I did or didn't do. I'm just surprised I haven't been banished to the spare room.'

'I have not ruled it out Tony' came Ziva's voice from the kitchen.

* * *

Tony closed the door behind him and Tali. It was Saturday in early November and the house was decorated for Thanksgiving. Tony and Tali had gone to their usual Dad and Baby playgroup. They had been going since Tali was a baby. Back then, the group was relatively new. One thing that Tony loved about the group was that it was dads sharing advice with other dads. Over the past couple of years, new dads with their babies had joined and Tony found himself offering advice to the sleep deprived new dads. Tony was also receiving any bit of advice about having two children, especially two under three. Tony was very excited about bringing Bug in the new year.

Tony hung up their coats and pulled Tali's red wellies off. November was cold and wet and Tony and Ziva had learnt the hard way that Tali like jumping in puddles.

'We're home Zi!' called out Tony. No answer. 'Ziva?' Again, no answer.

'Where Ima?' asked Tali.

'I don't know' said Tony. He picked up Tali. 'Shall we go find her?'

'Ima? Ima?' called out Tali. Eventually Tony and Tali went down into the basement. 'Ima? Ima?'

'In here guys' came Ziva's voice. Tony and Tali walked into the new studio and found the entire room covered in boxes and accessories they had bought for _Bean and Bug. _

'Zi? What are you doing?'

'Oh, just some rearranging and organising.'

'OK' said Tony, sounding casual. Ziva had done something similar when she was pregnant with Tali. Nesting, the books called it.

The accessories they had bought for the business were photography and lighting equipment, but also props for silly, fun family photos. Backdrops had been made and Gibbs had been very useful in helping Tony put up shelves and assembling cupboards to store everything. Gibbs had also surprised Tony and Ziva with a present; it was a sign that Gibbs had carved _Bean and Bug _into. It hung pride of place outside the outside door to the basement studio.

'Ima, dada' called Tali. They turned and saw Tali had a bright pink feather boa around her neck and a blue sombrero on her head that was far too big for her. Tony and Ziva burst out laughing.

'Looking good Bean' said Tony

* * *

Tim picked up the phone as it rang. It was a Tony.

'Hey Tony. How's it going?' It had been about a week since the two men had seen each other. Tony had helped Tim and Delilah move into his old apartment.

'It could be better' replied Tony. 'The doctor has put Ziva on bed rest until the end of her pregnancy.'

'Oh dear' said Tim. Ziva was an active and independent person. From her 5am runs to playing with Tali in the park to Yoga classes once a week. 'Ziva must be loving that.'

'Yeah. She can only go to her doctor's appointments and the thing is because of this bedrest, we can't go to the opera next week.'

'Oh no. Ziva must be really disappointed' said Tim. He knew what the opera meant to Ziva, honouring her sister this way. Ziva had explained its importance a few years ago.

'Yeah, she is. So I was wondering, if Ziva can't go to the opera, can the opera go to Ziva?'

'What do you want Tony?' asked Tim, knowing fully well what the former agent wanted.

'For AV Club Tim to come to my rescue?' Tim chuckled.

'OK, tell me the plan.'

Eight days after having been put on bedrest, Ziva was sitting in the passenger seat of Callie's car. Tony and Callie had come up with a system that Ziva didn't feel like she was a burden on anyone for simply being pregnant.

Callie turned the wheel and pulled up by Tony and Ziva's house. It was timely decorated with fall and thanksgiving decorations.

'Here we are' announced Callie. She had taken her time getting the two of them home. Ziva could tell that she was stalling for some reason.

'Callie, what is going on? You took forever getting us home.'

'All shall be revealed soon, Ziva.' Callie smiled. Ziva's ninja senses heightened. What had Tony planned now?

Callie opened the car door and helped Ziva out. At nine months pregnant, it was not easy to move anymore. They walked up the drive and opened the door. Soft music was playing throughout the house. Ziva walked into the family room gasped.

The room had been turned into a opera house. A big white screen had been set up, covering almost an entire wall. The sofa had been arranged so that it was facing the screen and when Ziva would sit down, she could put her feet up. A side table covered in her favourite snacks and cravings was next to it. Tony came up behind Ziva, wrapping his arms around her growing stomach. She turned around to face him.

'Did you do this?' asked Ziva to Tony.

'You can't go to the opera this year, so I brought the opera to you. Tali is staying with my dad. Some kid free time for the two of us before Bug arrives.' Ziva smiled, trying to hold back tears. This was not the first time Tony had done something like this. Years ago, when they both still worked at NCIS, Tony had surprised Ziva with a recording of _Carmen, _playing on the sound system at the office. It had been a pivotal moment in Ziva realising her feelings for Tony.

'I love you Ziva' said Tony, quietly.

'I love you too, Tony' replied Ziva.

* * *

'Tony, Tony' whispered Ziva into her husbands ear. Tony peered through half opened eyes to see that it was almost 2am.

'Zi, what is it now?' groaned Tony.

'My waters have broken.' Tony sat bolt upright.

'What? You're in labour.'

'Not yet, I do not think, but maybe we should call Abby so she can come and get Tali.' Tony nodded. Tali was going to stay with Abby when Ziva went into labour.

Thirty minutes later, Tony watched Abby drive away with a sleepy Tali in the back. He turned to his wife and smiled.

'You ready for baby number two?'

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thank you also for the reviews, favourites and follow :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Senior sat on the sofa in the family room. Baby Matilda Abigail DiNozzo, or Tilly, was asleep on his chest and Tali was snuggled up asleep next to him. Tony and Ziva were in the kitchen clearing up dinner. A Christmas tree was up the corner of the room. Christmas and Hanukkah 2016 were to start in three days' time.

Senior had returned from his trip to the west coast yesterday and the moment he could, Senior popped over to Tony and Ziva's to meet his new granddaughter. Two granddaughters! Like Tony and Ziva, Senior wasn't fussed if Tilly was a boy or a girl, but he had to admit that there was something about granddaughters. He would never tell Tony, but when Ziva was pregnant with Tali, Senior worried about repeating history. Especially if it was a boy.

Senior took a deep breath in and sighed.

'Dad' said Tony, coming in from the kitchen. 'You OK?' Senior smiled.

'Never been better, Junior.' Tony let out a quiet chuckle. Tali shifted in her sleep next to Senior.

'You OK Bean?' Senior asked quietly. Tali murmured something.

'I think it's time for bed' said Tony. He came over and picked up his snoozing daughter. She murmured something again.

'Night, night Tali' said Senior quietly. Ziva came and sat down next to Senior whilst Tony took Tali up to bed. 'How are you my dear?' he asked.

'I am OK. Tired, but good.' Baby Tilly was now nine days old. Whilst she was a relatively chilled baby, the jump from one child to two had been immense for Tony and Ziva, even after nine days. It was especially difficult when Tilly wanted to be feed. Ziva had forgotten just how long it could take to feed a newborn and how often they needed feeding. Both Tali and Tilly needed feeding, washing, clothing and entertaining but at the moment in very different ways. It was taking some getting used too.

Tilly started to wake up and Ziva noticed the signs that she wanted feeding.

'Come here little one' she said quietly, taking Tilly from Senior. Ziva had been fortunate that with both Tali and Tilly breastfeeding was relatively straightforward. Both girls latched and get into a feeding routine quickly. However, Ziva suffered with Mastitis once with Tali and she was hoping that she wouldn't get it with Tilly.

Tony came back downstairs five minutes later.

'How's Tali?' asked Ziva.

'Fast asleep.' Tony collapsed next to Ziva. They had bought a large corner sofa that could accommodate eight adults comfortably. Tony had insisted on a decent sofa for future family movie nights he was planning in his head.

Senior sighed again and began to get up.

'I'd better be going guys.'

'You could always stay' said Ziva. It wasn't that late but Senior still had almost an hour's drive back to his apartment.

'No, my dear. I should actually spend some of December in my own place.' Tony laughed. Senior had been in California for the first two weeks of December, and then would be staying with Tony, Ziva, Tali and baby Tilly for Christmas, Hanukkah and New Year.

Tony saw his father out and joined his wife on the sofa.

'How you doing?' he asked. Ziva smiled.

'I am good, though breastfeeding has taken some getting used to again.' Tony chuckled quietly.

'Having two kids is tough, isn't it?' said Tony. Ziva nodded.

'Yes. A tiny part of me is not looking forward to March.' Would their dream plan that they had put into action actually pay off?

Tilly stopped feeding and Ziva handed her over to Tony. They had discovered when Tali was a baby, that she burped and settled quicker with Tony than with Ziva. One of the dads at playgroup pointed out that it was because the baby could smell milk on Ziva and not on Tony.

Tilly gave a dainty little burp. Tony chuckled.

'Shall we try and get some sleep before this one wants feeding again?'

'Sounds like a good idea' agreed Ziva.

* * *

Tony pushed the door to the community centre open, letting Tali in. Baby Tilly was snuggled up in the car seat. The three DiNozzos were at the dad and baby playgroup they went to and it was Tilly's first time.

Once they got to the playroom, Tali spotted her friends Violet, Tommy, Daniel and Rory and ran over to play with them at the toys. Tony and Tilly went to sit with the other four dads who were already there.

'Hey guys' he said quietly.

'Tony' said Stephen. He got up and the two men hugged. It had been a few weeks since Tony and Tali had come to playgroup. First Tilly was born, then the holidays. 'And who is this?' asked Stephen, indicating to Tilly. Tony pulled the baby out of the car seat.

'This is Matilda, though we've started calling her Tilly' he said, smiling. Tony loved introducing his daughters to new people. The three remaining dads (Peter, Carl and Ron) got up to have a look at the new member.

'She's precious Tony' said Carl. He had three children. His youngest, Violet, came to playgroup.

'Yeah, she is' agreed Tony. The five men sat down.

'How's Ziva doing?' asked Peter. His son Tommy was similar age to Tali.

'She's amazing' said Tony. 'I genuinely don't know how she managed to give birth, not once, but twice.' The men laughed. Stephen, Ron and Carl remembered watching their wives give birth. Peter and his partner, Ted, had adopted and they had been in the room with their birth mother. It was an experience that had imprinted itself on Peter's memory.

'What does Tali think of Tilly?' asked Ron. Tony smiled.

'So far so good, though Tilly is barely a month old. Who knows what could happen?' The men laughed.

'You giving her little jobs to do?' asked Stephen. He had suggested it when Tony asked for advice.

'Yep. Keep sending around the house to do stuff. Ziva's very good at sending her to fetch stuff when she's feeding Tilly.' The men laughed again.

Tony reached into his backpack. He pulled out some envelopes and handed them to his friends.

'Invites to Tilly's naming ceremony' he explained. 'Ziva and I would like you all to come.' It was important to Tony his friends came. They had all met when Tali was six months old and their friendship had become invaluable to Tony over the past two years.

The door opened and more dads and their children came in. The group was getting bigger, given that once upon a time there were only three dads who came. It had been set up by Carl and Stephen. The two men worked together at the same company and found it frustrating that most baby and parent groups were geared towards mothers instead of fathers. So, they decided to set up their group, when their eldest children were roughly a year old. Those children were in kindergarten now and the group had twelve dads and children come regularly.

Ron was currently holding Tilly. The downside of being a newborn is that you were passed around quite a bit.

'Um, Tony' began Ron. Tony looked up.

'Yeah?'

'We have a situation over here.' A mustard yellow stain appeared in Tilly's clothes. Ron handed Tilly over to Tony who picked up the diaper bag.

'Anyone else wanted to tackle a poo-nami?' he asked, shouldering the bag. 'No one? Fine, but you're missing out' said Tony as he walked over to the changing station.

* * *

Tilly's naming celebration was almost identical to Tali's, except it was in February and there was snow on the ground.

Everyone was sitting down, enjoying the very large spread of food that Ziva had organised. Tilly was currently sleeping Abby's arms, Ziva helping Tali with her food. One of the things that Ziva had been worried about was making sure that Tali didn't feel left out or forgotten because everyone was so focused on the baby. She spoke to Angela about it quite a bit. Angela had five children and therefore lots of experience.

'Try and keep Tali's routine the same as much as possible' Angela advised. 'It'll be difficult with a newborn but one thing they tend to do a lot is sleep. Use that to your advantage.'

So, Tony and Ziva followed all the advice they could get. It was useful that Tilly was born just before the holidays and as a result Senior was around more than usual. However, Senior was leaving for a Europe trip with his new flame Judith McKnight. They had met when Senior joined the Sherlock Consortium. Tali was a little confused that Senior was leaving but he kept reminding her that he was coming back and they even had Skype chats when Senior was at his apartment. Tali found it hilarious that Senior was somehow in the computer.

'That is enough food, Tali' said Ziva to the two year old. 'Let's go and eat now.'

'Sit next to Papa' said Tali and she ran over to Senior who helped her up on a chair. Ziva put the plate in front of her and sat down next to her.

At the moment, Tali and Tilly seemed to get along. Tali had been glued to her sister's side from the moment she had met Tilly. To a point that Tali didn't even want to sleep in her bedroom. She didn't understand why Tilly had to sleep in the same room as Ima and Daddy. Ziva explained that because Tilly was so little, she needed to be nearby and that when Tali was that little, she too slept in the same room as Ima and Daddy. Once the holidays were over, they were able to get into a sort of routine, however, Tony and Ziva were very aware that it could all change once 18th March came around. Whilst it was not the same as one of them going to work in an office Monday to Friday, 9 to 5, it was still going to be challenging at first.

The party began winding down and guests started to leave.

Ziva went over to Bob Kim. They had hired him to take photos again.

'Everything OK, Bob?' asked Ziva.

'Yeah, everything's great. Got some good shots.'

'Good' said Ziva, smiling. 'Did you get some food?'

'I'm about to now.' Bob paused. 'I got the flyer for _Bean and Bug_.'

'What do you think?' Bob's opinion was important to Ziva. He was one of her mentors.

'I think it's a great idea.'

'Really? You do not think it is… wrong?'

'Not at all. You are a talented photographer and what you've decided to focus on suits you.'

'Exactly what I've been saying.' Tony came up behind Ziva, Tilly in his arms.

'Where's Tali?' asked Ziva. Tony turned around and nodded over to the double stroller they had bought. Tali was fast asleep in it. Ziva smiled. She loved watching her daughters sleep. Daughters! Ziva loved catching herself with that word.

Tilly started making mewing noises. She wanted feeding.

'Come here, Tilly' said Ziva, taking the baby from her husband and wandered over to sit next to the stroller.

'Thanks for coming Bob' said Tony, offering his hand. Bob shook it.

'No, thank you Tony. It's been great seeing everyone again.' They looked over to where Ziva was with Tilly and Tali. 'You are one lucky man, Tony.'

Tony smiled to himself. _Yes, I am, _he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys. It means so much. **

**I don't have children but I did some research and I hope its some what accurate. I am also of the opinion that whilst it is very important for mothers to have outlets with other mothers, I think it's just as important for fathers also to have some sort of outlet and the same opportunities as mothers, especially when it comes to baby/ parent classes. **

**I'm also very excited for season 17!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

'So, here's the thing' began Tim. Tony looked at him. The two men were walking through a park near Tony and Ziva's house. Tilly was tucked up in the stroller. Tali and Ziva were having a Ima and daughter day. 'I know I was kinda your unofficial best man at your wedding.'

'And you were excellent at it Tim' replied Tony. Tim chuckled awkwardly.

'The thing is, I've asked Abby to be my best man, or best person. I haven't really decided which one.' Tony smiled.

'I'm sure Abby will be great at it, though perhaps not a repeat of autopsy gremlin's wedding.' The two men laughed. Jimmy was still having nightmares about his bachelor party that Abby planned.

'You're not mad' asked Tim.

'No, Tim. I think it's an excellent idea. There's a reason why Abby is the girls' and Tori's godmother.' Tim smiled. Abby was a very V.I.P in their lives.

'Dee and I were thinking something similar, if we ever have children.'

'Is that serious thinking?' asked Tony. He knew that both Delilah and Tim wanted children but due to Delilah's paralysis, unsure if Delilah could be pregnant.

'Yeah, it is. The doctor doesn't see why Delilah can't be pregnant, though she would probably have more appointments than Ziva. We're going to wait until after we get married though' added Tim.

Tony laughed. His and Ziva's second wedding anniversary had been a week after Tilly's naming celebration. They did seriously consider spending the night in a hotel, Senior and Abby coming to babysit. However, Tilly woke up every three-ish hours to feed and Ziva didn't want that pressure on herself or a babysitter. Instead, Tony and Ziva went for a very nice, somewhat expensive dinner. It had been nice, just the two of them and no children constantly seeking attention.

They were also reminded recently that Tali's third birthday was less than six months away. How was that possible? Tali had grown quite a bit in recent weeks, and Ziva was starting to save her old clothes for when Tilly was old enough to wear them. Tali's language and vocabulary was getting wider as well, and Tony and Ziva were now looking at pre-school/ kindergarten set ups. There was a lot of choice and Tony frankly didn't know which way was up.

The two men and baby made it to the other park entrance. Tim shivered.

'You cold, McGoo?'

'Not all of us can be snuggled up under blankets, like Tilly here.' Tim pointed to Tilly in the stroller. She looked up at them with her big eyes. Tilly was almost three months, and Ziva was sure a growth spurt was on the horizon. It had been with Tali.

'Come on' said Tony. 'Let's go back home and we can brainstorm bachelor party ideas.'

* * *

Ziva closed to the door between the house and the garage. She had been on a photoshoot all day. Gracie's Fight was an NGO in Baltimore that supported women who had suffered abuse, whether it was domestic, physical or sexual, and especially women of ethnic minorities and those who didn't have US citizenship for whatever reason. The CEO, Amber, had hired Ziva to take headshots of the staff, as well as photos for their new website and other marketing material. It had been an all day job, and one of the first days Tony was on his own with both two-year-old Tali and three-month-old Tilly.

Ziva stepped towards the kitchen. The house was messier than normal. A trail of toys and clothes came from upstairs and through to the family room, and Ziva could hear both Tali and Tilly crying.

'Tali, you need to eat your carrots. If you don't, you won't get desert.'

'I… don't… want… my… carrots' wailed Tali, in between sobs.

'Come on Tilly,' said Tony. 'You took a bottle earlier.' The baby in his arms cried a little louder.

'Hello' said Ziva, as she stepped tentatively into the kitchen.

'Ima.' Tali got down from her chair and went to hug her mother.

'Tali,' began Tony, getting annoyed. He put down the bottle and moved Tilly into a different position. 'Sit down and eat your dinner.'

'No' said Tali, stomping her foot. She climbed back on the chair and began to sulk.

'How has it been?' asked Ziva, worried about Tony's answer.

'An absolute nightmare. Tali has had tantrum after tantrum and little miss here doesn't want a bottle.' They had started bottle feeding a couple of weeks before and Tilly seemed to like it. Today, she had taken other bottles, but for some reason she didn't want this one.

Tilly fussed even more. Ziva took the baby off Tony and bounced her slightly.

'Hi baby' she said quietly. Tilly stopped making noise and started moving her head towards Ziva's breast. 'Oh, I know what you want.' She sat down and started feeding the baby. Tali was still sulking about her carrots. 'Tali, why do you not want to eat your carrots.'

'I don't like them.'

'Can you eat one?' Tali reached over and picked up a carrot and ate it. 'Can you eat these as well?' Ziva pushed four more carrots to the side. Tali did nothing. 'If you eat those carrots, you can have some desert.' Tali thought about it for a second, then ate her carrots. Ziva smiled and looked around the room. 'Tony? Tony?' Tony wasn't there. Ziva gave Tali her desert, finished feeding Tilly and started to burp her. She wandered upstairs and found Tony lying down on their bed. 'Are you OK?' she asked, concerned.

Tony sat up.

'Yeah, I am. It's just been a stressful day.' Ziva sat down next to him. 'Both of them were nonstop with the crying and the fussing and the seeking constant attention. I think Tali's starting to naturally phase out a nap or something because she didn't really have one today and barely had one yesterday and Tilly just sort of dozed on me in the sling. It's just been exhausting.'

'Do you want to go and get some fresh air? Have a break?' suggested Ziva.

'Do you mind?'

'No. I have missed the girls and I can start putting Tali to bed.' Tony leant over and kissed Ziva, then Tilly.

'I love you' he whispered.

'I love you too, Tony. You are a great father.'

* * *

Tony walked into the room and glanced around. A couple of people were already sitting down and he was unsure where to sit.

At forty-three, Tony was back at school. Well, night school. He even had a brand new notepad in his backpack. The door opened and more people poured into the classroom and taking seats. They seemed just as nervous as Tony. Eventually, he decided where to sit.

After opening _Bean and Bug Photography _for business, it occurred to Tony that what he did know about business management came from a class he took in college. Almost thirty years ago. That thought alone sent shivers down his spine. One of his friends at playgroup had suggested that Tony refreshed his memory about the topic.

So, after talking with Ziva and doing some research, Tony signed up for a class at a local community college. It was three nights a week for three months and they covered everything from handling taxes to social media marketing to basic business organisation.

Tony was looking forward to these new classes. The one thing about being in law enforcement for twenty years, was that the training sessions started to look like one another. Things changed; forensics, some laws, technology. But all in all they were relatively the same. Tony was looking forward to learning something brand new. Ziva had also started training him to be her second shooter. They now had five weddings booked between June and August, a sixth one booked in October and one booked for summer 2018. A second shooter was going to be needed to three of the weddings. Again, Tony was loving learning something new. Like Ziva, Tony already had some knowledge after spending fifteen years taking crime scene photos. He just needed to adjust a few things and practice. Practice, practice, practice, as Ziva kept reminding him. Again, like Ziva, Tony found satisfaction in taking creative photos, instead of ones of dead bodies. Tony could feel excitement bubble away inside him.

The classroom door opened again and in walked the professor. He was a tall man, went to the front and set up his laptop and notes.

'Good evening everyone' he said. He had a big booming voice that was perfect for large lecture halls full of hungover students. 'My name is Professor David Fletcher. Welcome to Running a Small Business 101.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The section where Tony and the girls have a rough day is supposed to mirror chapter 21 in Moments. I don't have children but I did some research and I have some general experience of young children. I have witnessed how quickly the mood of a young child can change. **

**Next chapter will be up on Wednesday and I am struggling to contain my excitement for the new season!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony picked up his phone as it buzzed. Ziva was downstairs in the studio, editing photos. Tilly was enjoying some tummy time and Tony was playing a counting game with Tali in the family room. The caller ID said it was Tim.

'Hey, Tim. What's up?'

'Um, someone broke into my apartment last night.'

'What?'

'Yeah. Walked right into the middle of it.'

'Are you alright? Did they take anything?'

'I'm fine. Bumped head. I killed one guy and shot the other. They've taken small items and Delilah's hard drive. Gibbs wanted to know if they could be after something else. I can't think of anything. Do you have any idea?'

Tony thought for a minute.

'No. I can't think of anything.'

'What about the guy before me, who lived here?'

'Barry? Nah. I can't think he would have any idea, either. Guy's an accountant. Plus he was a bit of a monk. Had very few things.' Tony remembered going over one day when Barry first moved in, to make sure everything was OK. The place looked more bare than when Tony lived there. Barry admitted that he tended to be either in his office or at his girlfriends. Much like Tony.

'Well, let me know if inspiration strikes' said Tim. 'I'd better go. Gibbs is walking this way.' Tim hung up.

* * *

Tim and Tony were sitting in the family room, chatting about the previous week's events. Tim's apartment had been broken into a few days ago, and Delilah was on assignment in Dubai. Ziva invited Tim over for dinner. Tim had enjoyed himself. It was nice to catch up with Tony and Ziva, and the family dinner environment Tim thought would be awkward, wasn't. It was exactly what he needed.

'It was a shock to find Logan Prewitt underneath my bed' said Tim. Tony spluttered.

'You what?'

'Oh, yeah. Sorry, I thought you knew. We found Logan Prewitt underneath the floorboards in the bedroom. He had swallowed a key to a security deposit box that had the Pretoria diamonds he stole.'

'Wow' whispered Tony.

'Yeah, I know.' Ziva came in from putting Tali and Tilly to bed.

'What?' she asked, looking from Tony to Tim and back at Tony.

'Tim found Logan Prewitt under his bed' explained Tony.

'What?'

'Yep. Wrapped up in plastic, mummified and under the floorboards.'

'Wow' said Ziva. 'What did Delilah say?'

'She was a little freaked. Like everyone else.'

'Yeah, but it's not the first dead body in the apartment' said Tony. Tim looked a little sheepish.

'Tim? Does Delilah know about the owner before Tony?' asked Ziva.

'She does now.'

'Tim!' Ziva slapped his shoulder.

'Ow. That hurt.'

'Why didn't you tell her?' asked Ziva.

'I didn't think she needed, or wanted to know' argued Tim.

'So you have been lying to Delilah since Thanksgiving?' pointed out Ziva.

'No, no, not lying, Ziva' said Tim. 'Just omitting certain facts.'

'It happened so long ago that we don't even need to disclose it if we ever sell the apartment Zi' said Tony.

'Thank you Tony' said Tim and Tony nodded at him.

'Not helping Tony. I would want to know before I moved in, and I think Delilah would have like to know. Does she know that you knew when you moved in?' asked Ziva. Tim shook his head. 'Tim! That is another lie.'

'Not a lie Zi. An omission.'

'Tomato, potato.' Tony and Tim had slightly confused looks on their faces. Ziva waved her hands in the air as if to say I give up.

'I'd better go guys' said Tim, getting up. 'Thanks for dinner Ziva.' The two friends hugged. 'See you both soon?'

'Will do, Tim' said Ziva. She collapsed on the sofa next to her husband.

'You know what that means?' said Tony.

'Huh?'

'The body in my old bedroom.' Ziva closed her eyes.

'Oh no.'

'Yep.'

'When we first got together.'

'Yep.'

'And when we got engaged.'

'Yep.'

'Oh, and Tali has played in that room. When we were checking it after Barry moved out.'

'I hadn't even thought of that' said Tony, placing his hand over his eyes.

'Can you image if we lived there?' said Ziva. 'If we had come home to a scene like that. Walls and floors damaged.'

'I don't have to, Zi' said Tony, solemnly.

'Oh.' Memories of Kort attacking their old apartment were still around. It had only been ten months since the attack.

Tony sniffed and draped his arm around Ziva as she shuffled closer. He had come so close to losing the three most important people in his life.

They sat there, on the sofa in silence, just enjoying being near each other.

'Tony, are there any secrets you have not told me?'

'No' said Tony. 'None at all.' Ziva smiled. There were no secrets between Tony and Ziva.

* * *

Ziva looked at herself in the mirror in the walk-in-wardrobe, that so many US houses had. She had come back from a quick shopping trip, to buy some new clothes. A second pregnancy and birth had changed Ziva's body again. Nothing drastic, and she didn't experience the same body image issues she had with Tali, but Ziva would never be the same size and shape she was when she first moved to the US.

Ziva turned around to see the back of the new jeans she was wearing, then at the rest of her clothes, wondering what else would go with the jeans. She took her top off and reached up to shelf to fetch a different top. Ziva had never been into fashion. Practically always won out, especially when she was Mossad. However, every now and then, she liked to indulge the fashion-obsessed sixteen year old in her.

'Nice view' came Tony voice. Ziva turned and saw her husband leaning against the door frame to the wardrobe, a grin on his face. Ziva chuckled and went to reach for the top. In the past couple of weeks, Tony and Ziva had been able to find time to have sex for the first time since Tilly was born. The spark was always there between them, but they loved being able to show how much they were attracted to each other, how much they desired to be with each other.

'No, don't put that on' said Tony. He had moved so that he was now behind Ziva. He took the top from her and threw it to the side. He bent his head and started kissing Ziva's neck and shoulders.

'Tony' said Ziva, quietly.

'You have an incredible body, Zi' whispered Tony, interspersed with kisses. Ziva turned around and theirs lips met in a passionate kiss. Tony pushed Ziva gently towards the wall and heat began to rise in their kiss.

'Ima, Daddy. I did poop in toilet.' Tony and Ziva immediately stopped kissing, peered into their bedroom and found Tali standing in middle of the room, her underwear and trousers around her ankles. She had shuffled her way from the main bathroom to her parents room and looked very pleased with herself.

Tony and Ziva bit back laughter and Tony went over to Tali, Ziva quickly hiding so her daughter didn't see her topless.

'Did you?' Tali nodded. 'Well done.' Tony picked up Tali, hands under her armpits and held out arm's length, Tony disappeared to the main bathroom.

They had started potty training about a month ago. Ziva had bought a training toilet seat, a step stool, a faucet extended and some training underwear. Tali was very excited about her big girl underwear. It had been a rocky start, with several accidents and near misses but a month later, Tali was reasonably confident about using the toilet. They just needed to get her to everything else after going to the toilet. Tali had also started calling Tony, Daddy now.

Tony came back into the bedroom to find Ziva no longer topless, her new clothes put away.

'What's going on? I liked what you were wearing before.' Ziva smiled.

'You just like staring at my ass' she retorted. Sounds of Tilly waking up from her nap could be heard over the monitor.

Tony came up behind Ziva, placing a hand on her ass.

'You have a great ass, Zi' he said, huskily. Ziva laughed, hitting Tony playfully on the shoulder and went to fetch their youngest.

'Hi baby' said Ziva, picking up Tilly. Tilly was now napping in her own bedroom, but still sleeping in Tony and Ziva's room at night. It had been different in their old apartment. Tali's room was so close to their bedroom. In this house, though, it was further away. So Tilly was sleeping with Tony and Ziva a little longer than Tali.

The phone rang. It was the _Bean and Bug _number. They had a separate phone number for the business. Tony answered it.

'Good morning, Bean and Bug Photography, Tony speaking.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm a few chapters ahead and am really enjoying writing this story. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week.  
**

**P.S. Crocodiles do actually hatch out of eggs. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony poured some coffee into his mug and took a sip. He loved these sort of mornings. Compared to what breakfasts were like when he worked at NCIS, or could be if he had stayed there, these mornings were blissful. Even when the girls weren't cooperating with Ima and Daddy.

Four-month-old Tilly was lying on the playmat, being entertained by the small toys that hung from the arch above her. The ear of her lovey, Bunny, was in her mouth, covered in saliva. Tilly was getting ready to start teething.

Tali had finished her breakfast and was now playing with her cars, whizzing them around Tilly and the playmat. Some sort of race perhaps, with Doggy acting as referee. Tony glanced over and Tilly made a gurgling noise that could possibly be laughter. She was now smiling, confirming her paternity. Tony smiled and glanced over at Ziva.

Ziva was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen. It was 8.30am and she was going through the mail. A letter from Schmeil and a Israeli themed care package from Aunt Nettie. Nettie was coming to visit for Ziva's birthday, Hanukkah and Tilly's first birthday. Ziva was very excited.

Amongst the mail was a large parcel. The words _Do Not Bend _were stamped across it several times. Ziva picked up a pair of scissors and opened the parcel. She squealed, making Tony almost choke on his coffee.

'They are here' Ziva squealed, happily.

'The portfolios and business cards?' asked Tony, also excited. Ziva nodded vigorously. She reminded Tony of when Tali would excited. 'They got here just in time. The fair's this weekend.' Ziva smiled as she flipped through the parcel.

Today was Wednesday and on Saturday and Sunday, _Bean and Bug Photography _was going to its very first wedding fair. Bob Kim the photographer had suggested it at Tilly's naming celebration. He hadn't gone to one for a few years but when he was first starting out, they were invaluable for marketing and getting more clients.

Ziva had immediately started researching and was able to get a stand at one in April. Which was starting that Saturday. She also got some portfolios and business cards printed. They had had commissioned a website before Tilly was born and since Tony had started his business classes, he had been tackling the social media accounts for _Bean and Bug, _especially Instagram. They were steadily getting more and more clients with three bookings a month for either family portraits, engagement, pregnancy and baby related photoshoots or business wanting professional photos for their own website and marketing materials.

'These are great, Zi' said Tony, flipping through everything. Ziva had opted for an accordion portfolio on slightly thicker card. It was cheaper to print, therefore they could afford to print more than a fully fledge glossy paper catalogue. Ziva thought it would be easier for anyone who takes one to carry it.

Tilly started fussing. Tony and Ziva turned to look at the girls to find Tali slowly dragging Tilly by the legs, off the playmat and towards the sofa.

'Tali what on earth are you doing to Tilly?' asked Ziva.

'I'm putting her in a better spot' explained Tali. Tony chuckled as Ziva got up to rescue Tilly.

'I think Tilly likes the playmat, Bean' he said.

'But it's better over here. Me and Daddy are gonna play and read and Bug wants to join.' Tony chuckled. Every morning after breakfast, Tony would spend some time with Tali doing some 'educational' activities; matching colours and shapes, counting, fine motor skills. In September, Tali would be starting a toddler programme that was five mornings, then the following year hopefully start pre-k. Tali would be four by then. Another thing Tony had enjoyed researching was 'educational' activities to do at home. Both Tony and Ziva quite liked the Montessori method.

'OK, Bean' said Tony, getting up. 'Let me clear up breakfast. You going to help?' Tali jumped up off the floor and ran over to the sink. They kept a toddler learning tower so Tali could help in the kitchen. One thing that Tony and Ziva liked about Montessori was that it encouraged independence. When they moved into the new house, Tony and Ziva set up things around the house to help both Tali and Tilly become more independent.

Ziva took Tilly upstairs for a feed, then a nap. Tony helped tie Tali's apron behind her.

'Right, Bean. Hand me the first dish.'

* * *

Tony walked along path next to the wall, pushing Tilly in the stroller. Tali was strolling along next to them, staring at the names that had been etched on it. She couldn't read any of them, but she was still mesmerised by the sight.

The three DiNozzos had come into DC to visit Senior. Ziva had a portrait photoshoot at home for a group of students heading off to drama school and needed headshots. Senior always came over for dinner at least once a week, but Tony thought it would be nice to get out of the house. After lunch, they decided to go for a walk around the National Mall.

They were currently walking along the Vietnam Veterans Memorial Wall. It was one of those monuments that was simple, yet incredibly powerful. The names of soldiers who died or are still missing engraved into black granite.

Fifty eight thousand names.

'You OK, Bean?' asked Tony. Tali turned around and nodded. She had been quiet for some time. Even at two and three-quarters, Tali understood the importance of this place.

Tony glanced around, looking for Senior. He seemed to have disappeared.

'Tali, can you see Papa?' Tali tugged on Tony's jacket and pointed over to a bench nearby Senior was sitting on. The three of them made their way over.

'Dad' began Tony. 'Are you alright?' Tony sat down next to his father.

'Yes, Junior. I'm fine.' He continued to stare at the wall. 'You know, I missed the draft by two years.'

'Huh?' Tony had been paying more attention to Tilly that Senior.

'I was born in '42. They drafted men born between 1944 and 1950 for the war. I had friends who went, younger brothers of friends. Even sons of business associates. Some never came back. Their names are on the wall.'

Tony nodded his understanding. The US entered the Vietnam War in March 1965, and left in January 1973. Tony had been born in July 1973.

The two men sat on the bench, just looking at the wall and thinking about what ifs. Too many possibilities to count. Too many possibilities to worry over.

Tali came over and climbed onto the bench.

'Sleepy, Daddy' she said quietly, and leant against Tony's chest. Tony chuckled and stroked her hair. They had done a lot today.

'Nap time at Papa's?' suggested Tony. Senior and Tali agreed.

Four DiNozzos walked out of the memorial. Senior pushing Tilly in the stroller and Tony carrying Tali, happy the way things turned out for them. Thinking of those who were not so fortunate.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**This chapter required a lot of research on wedding fairs, photography portfolios, montessori and the Vietnam war. I do not pretend to be an expert in them. I think I got it mainly right, with the exception of the Vietnam war and drafting dates. I struggled to find exact dates. I didn't learn about the war in school so any information I found came from Google. I hope its correct. **

**Also, after Tuesday episode, I'm excited for season 17. Can't wait for the next episode!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva sat on the little sofa in the shop. Tilly was in the stroller, playing with the zebra they had bought when Tali was a baby. Tilly was just as entertained by it as Tali. Tali was sitting next to Ziva, playing with her Mickey and Minnie Mouse figures. They too had been a good purchase.

'Sorry about that Ziva' said Delilah, rolling in. Delilah had to take a call from the florist. 'The joys of wedding planning.' Ziva chuckled. The McGee/ Fielding wedding was two months away and yet there was an enormous amount of stuff to do before it. Today was a fitting for both Delilah and Tali. Yes, Tali would probably grow between now and the wedding, but she still needed to try it on as a starting point.

'Miss Fielding?' asked the shop assistant. She was holding two garment bags, one significantly small than the other.

'Yes' replied Delilah. She took the smaller bag from the assistant. 'Tali this is for you.' Tali took the bag from Delilah.

'Tali, what do you say?'

'Thank you DeDe.' Delilah smiled.

'Shall we go and try it on?' asked Ziva. Tali nodded and the two of them disappeared into the changing rooms. A few minutes later, they came out.

'Oh Tali, you look lovely' said Delilah, clearly happy with the dress. Tali twirled around, with a DiNozzo grin on her face. The dress was dark pink, almost raspberry, with short sleeves and a small bow at the back. A layer of net fell over the skirt of the dress and had tiny little sequins sewn in, so that when Tali moved, the dress shimmered.

'Do you like it, Bean?' asked Ziva. Tali nodded her head vigorously. Tilly clapped her hands and giggled. She seemed to like the dress as well.

Delilah coughed.

'You OK?' asked Ziva.

'Yeah, just the smell of the shop assistant's coffee. Made me feel sick for a moment.'

Ziva pulled out her phone and pressed the camera app. She took a quick snap of Tali.

Across town in a menswear shop, Tony and the current Team Gibbs were helping Tim pick out a tuxedo for the wedding.

Tony's phone buzzed and he pulled it out. Ziva had sent him a photo of Tali in her flower girl dress. He showed it to Ellie and Quinn, who were sitting next to him.

'She's adorable, Tony' said Ellie.

'Yes, she is' replied Tony. 'I know I'm biased, but Tim, you have a very cute flower girl.'

* * *

Ziva walked through the hospital to Delilah's room. Three hours ago, Gibbs had called Ziva to tell her about Delilah collapsing. The moment she was free, Ziva made her way to the hospital to check on her friends. She knocked on the door.

'Come in' came Delilah's voice. 'Ziva?'

'Hey, guys.' Delilah and Tim were sitting on the bed. 'What is going on? Gibbs told me you had collapsed Delilah.'

'Yeah, I did.'

'Completely freaked me out' added Tim.

'So, what is going on? Are you alright?' asked Ziva, demanding answers.

'I'm fine. Simply passed out.' Ziva narrowed her eyes.

'People do not simply pass out' she said.

'You sound like Abby' said Tim, quietly.

'What?' asked Ziva. Delilah and Tim tried to avoid Ziva's gaze. She moved, staring intently at them. 'No!' she suddenly said.

'What?' asked Delilah, trying to sound casual.

'You are pregnant!' squealed Ziva. Delilah turned to Tim.

'Are we that transparent?' she asked. Tim and Ziva laughed. Ziva perched on the edge of the bed.

'No, you are not' said Ziva. 'I have two children under three and I noticed your aversion to coffee the yesterday at the dress shop.' Delilah chuckled.

'Ziva, please don't anyone' asked Tim. 'We're still waiting to hear back from Delilah's mom. Once she gets back to us, then we will tell everyone else.'

'Though Abby does already know' said Delilah.

'Well, if Abby knows everyone will know by the end of day' pointed out Ziva. Tim and Delilah laughed.

* * *

Team Gibbs, Ziva and Tony stood in the doorway to Tim and Delilah's bedroom. Ziva was holding Tilly and Tali was chatting to Ducky, Gibbs and Vance.

'Wow, the place looks good as new' said Alex Quinn, staring into the bedroom. Tim and Gibbs had done a good job at repairing the walls and floor.

'Doesn't it' added Ellie. 'I mean you'd never know all the awful things that happened here.'

'I still wish I didn't' said Nick Torres. Everyone laughed. Tim and Delilah came into the living room.

'Sorry to keep you all waiting' said Delilah.

'Dinner is ready, but we're keeping it warm until we can tell you all something' explained Tim.

'We have a little announcement to make' continued Delilah. 'Some good news to share.'

'And because you're all so special to us, we wanted to tell you all together, at once' said Tim.

Everyone looked at Tim and Delilah, smiles on their faces.

'They already know' blurted out Abby.

'What? Abbs?'

'I'm sorry' said Abby. 'I got really, really excited and then I totally blew it and I'm sorry.'

'It's alright' said Tim. 'You didn't blow it. Actually, no she did kinda blow it.'

'Blow what?' asked Tony. 'What's going on?' Ziva leant over and whispered in his ear. 'What?! You're pregnant?' he asked Delilah. She smiled and nodded.

'Tony, you didn't know?' asked Ellie.

'No, not until Ziva just told me.'

'Wait, how did Ziva know?' asked Jimmy.

'I figured it out, when I visited Delilah in the hospital' explained Ziva.

'And you didn't tell me?' Tony asked his wife.

'They asked me not to' argued Ziva.

'Anyway' butted in Delilah. 'It's all good and Tim and I had decided to get married, right now.'

'What!' exclaimed Nick. 'In here?'

'Yes, Nick. Right here, in Tony's old creepy apartment' said Delilah.

'Hey!' Tony sounded put out. Ziva patted his knee sympathetically.

'Replace bad karma with good karma' continued Delilah.

'Sounds like a good idea' said Ziva. Tim turned to Abby.

'Abby, you're still my best person, and Tony.' Tony looked up. 'My groomsman?' Tony smiled and nodded yes. 'Unfortunately Delilah's sister couldn't get here in time, so…'

'What do you say, Gibbs? Be my man of honour, with Tali as my flower girl?' asked Delilah. Tali bounced up and down with excitement.

'Be my honour' replied Gibbs. Ducky quickly volunteer to give Delilah away, Ziva whipped out her camera, ready to take photos and Jimmy announced he was now Reverend Jimmy.

'Let's get this show on the road, people' said Jimmy.

* * *

Tony walked over to Tim and Gibbs, who were standing in the corner of the kitchen.

'You have a very excited flower girl' he said to Tim, smiling. Tim and Gibbs laughed.

'Tali?'

'She's a little jumping bean, with a massive smile on her face. Hopefully she'll tire herself out and putting her to bed tonight will be dead easy.' The men laughed again.

Ziva popped her head around.

'You ready Tim?' The three men smiled as _She Blinded Me With Science _started playing. Everyone took their places, and the bedroom doors opened. Tali stepped out in her dark pink sparkly dress to a chorus of Aww. She threw flower petals onto the flower like she had been practicing with Ziva for the past few weeks now. She walked over to Gibbs, who picked her up.

Behind Tali was Delilah. She was wearing a white dress and veil. Ellie walked behind her to make sure it didn't catch in the wheels of the chair. Ducky walked next to Delilah, holding her hand.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…'

* * *

Tony walked out of the bathroom, sorting out his shirt cuffs. He walked into the living room and found Gibbs sitting on the sofa in the dark corner, a sleeping flower girl in his arms.

'You OK, Boss?' asked Tony to Gibbs, quietly.

'Yeah, I'm good. You were right, she tired herself out.' Tony smiled.

Tali had thoroughly enjoyed being a flower girl and Tony wondered if she was ever going to take off the dress. Perhaps there would another occasion in the near future where Tali could wear the dress again.

After the ceremony, dinner was served. It was a good meal, with excellent company. Toasts were given to the bride and groom. Photos of everyone were taken, and plenty of alcohol was drunk.

Ziva walked over to Tony.

'Hey, I think we might have to go home. Tilly has fallen asleep in the carrier.' Tony chuckled very quietly.

'Tali's asleep on Gibbs.'

'Oh, Tali.' Ziva leant over and stroked Tali's hair before going to fetch Tilly. Tony held out his arms to take Tali from Gibbs, but he stopped him.

'I got this DiNozzo.' Carefully, Gibbs got up off the sofa and manoeuvred Tali into a better carry position, without waking Tali. Tony was mildly impressed. After a quick goodbye to everyone, Ziva led the way to their car. Ziva place Tilly's carrier in its holder, waiting for the click and Gibbs placed Tali in her dinosaur patterned car seat, buckling her in. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

'Sweet dreams, Tali bean' he muttered in her ear.

'Mmmm, Gib' murmured Tali back. The former marine smiled.

'See you soon, Boss?' asked Tony. 'Tali's birthday is next month.' Gibbs chuckled.

'I'll be there, DiNozzo.'

* * *

The day after the wedding, Ziva was flicking through the photos she had taken. One photo in particular made her smile.

It was of Delilah's bridesmaids; Gibbs and Tali. Gibbs was holding Tali on his hip, watching Delilah and Tim get married. In all the years of knowing the man, Ziva didn't think she had seen Gibbs so happy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading. **

**I've never planned a wedding before so hopefully this is somewhat accurate. I am trying to follow canon in someway. It's a little trickier than in _Moments _because Tony/ Weatherly left at the end of season 13.**

**I'm thinking of posting on Wednesdays and maybe at the weekend. However, plans can change. **

**I loved 17x02. I know I've said this before, but I'm excited for the rest of the season. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. Love you all. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva emptied out the tub of newborn baby clothes onto the bed. Now that Tilly was almost five months, Ziva had been meaning to switch out clothes that were too small for ones that Tilly would grow into. Tilly, herself was on the bed, leaning against a pillow. She had a teething ring in her mouth.

Ziva started sorting through baby clothes; ones that were destined to be thrown away for various reasons and ones that could be worn by another baby. As she was sorting, Tony came in.

'What you doing?' he asked.

'Going through baby clothes for Tim and Delilah. Which ones are good enough to give away, which ones need to be disposed of by a hazmat team.' Tony chuckled, but Ziva spotted the look on his face. 'What is it Tony?'

'Um, I guess there's a part of me that assumed we would keep them for the next baby.'

'Next baby?'

'Yeah. I know we haven't really talked about it, but I don't think I want that door to close forever, just yet.'

Ziva nodded her understanding. Tilly gurgled, making her parents look at her and smile. A third child. They had only ever discussed having another one, after Tali. They had barely discussed having Tali before Ziva discovered she was pregnant. She picked up a baby hat. Both Tali and Tilly had worn it. It was so little and cute, with blue spots on it.

'How about this' began Tony. 'We come back to this conversation in a few months. After we've both thought about it. Maybe McBaby will help us figure it out.' Ziva chuckled.

'OK. Let's do that.' Tony leant forward and kissed his wife.

A farting noise and the smell of poo interrupted them.

'Oh, Tilly' said Tony, going over to the baby. 'You do have your moments, don't you.' Tilly gurgled again. 'On three?' Tony asked Ziva.

One, two, three. Paper covers rock and Tony rejoiced in knowing that he didn't have to deal with a poo-nami. His phone buzzed.

'Hey, Tim. You OK?'

'Um, I don't know. You free to talk?' asked Tim.

* * *

Tony jogged over to the coffee cart where Tim was standing, waiting for him.

'Hey Tim. What's up?' asked Tony. Tim let out a big sigh. Tony smiled. 'Baby?' Tim nodded.

'I don't know which way is up. Everyone keeps congratulating me and I've barely had time to process it myself. Abby has even started planning a baby shower. I don't even know if Delilah knows about it.'

'Well, Ziva does.'

'What?'

'Yeah, Abby asked her to make some food. I left her at home sorting through baby clothes.' Tim collapsed on a bench and put his head in his hands. Tony sat down next to him.

'I just want everyone to stop and let me and Delilah sort things out, and actually enjoy it. We're excited and happy about it, but…'

'But it's a shock, and you don't know which way to turn, or what advice to listen to' said Tony. Tim nodded.

'Yeah. Delilah and I keep being reminded about the due date. End of the November. It's the end of May and the baby is due in six months. It's not enough time.'

Tony clapped a hand on Tim's shoulder.

'It'll be fine' he said. 'You're not the first expectant parent to panic. Ziva and I did panicked plenty of times before both Tali and Tilly were born.'

'Really? Even Tilly?' Tony nodded.

'Let me tell you, the jump from one child to two children is enormous, especially when you are trying to set up your own business.' Tim laughed and sat up.

'I don't know what to do' he said.

'Get Abby to calm down a little and take a step back. She's wonderful and we all love her to death, but she does get very…'

'Excited?' suggested Tim. Tony nodded.

'Yeah, though she is an excellent baby sitter.' Tim laughed again.

'Talk to your mom and Delilah's mom. They are fountains of useful information, and maybe come to playgroup with me and the girls on a Saturday. Meet the other dads.' Tim nodded again.

'Sounds like a plan.' Tim's phone buzzed. A text from Ellie saying that Gibbs wanted them. 'I'd better go.' They stood up. 'Thanks, Tony.' They hugged.

'Any time, probie.'

* * *

Tony and Ziva were sitting down in the family room, chatting after dinner, when the doorbell rang.

'Who could that be?' aske Ziva. Tony got up and went to answer the door.

'Hi Ellie' said Tony, letting her into the house. 'Everything OK?'

'Um, no. Where's Ziva? We need to talk.'

'Zi' called out Tony. Ziva came into the hallway.

'Hi Ellie.'

'Hey, Ziva.'

'Ellie, what is it?' Ellie took a deep breath.

'We had a case with a connection to Paraguay.' Both Tony and Ziva took a deep sigh. They had a feeling where this was going. 'Gibbs, McGee and Torres went but only Torres came back.'

'What?' asked Ziva. 'Where are Gibbs and Tim?'

'Tomorrow they will be officially missing in action, in Paraguay' said Ellie, finality in her voice. She looked stressed and worried.

'What about Delilah?' asked Tony. 'Does she know?' Ellie nodded.

'Vance went to tell her.' Tony and Ziva looked at each other. Immediately, Ziva grabbed her keys and phone, and made for the garage. 'I know you guys aren't agents anymore, but I didn't think we could keep this from you.'

'Thank you for letting us know Ellie' said Ziva. They hugged and Ziva left.

'You OK?' asked Tony, leading Ellie to the kitchen. He got two cans of Coke out of the fridge.

'I don't know, Tony. From tomorrow I am the official temporary team leader of the Major Case Response Team.'

'Really? Not Quinn?'

'I have the most experience of the MCRT and Quinn is also busy helping her mother.' Ellie took a gulp of Coke and looked at Tony. 'How do I do it, Tony? Where do I begin?' Tony smiled kindly.

'Trust your gut and instincts, Ellie, and follow Gibbs' rules. There is a reason why he teaches them.' Ellie nodded, mentally taking notes. 'Make sure that the team knows they can come to you for anything. It's a lot to take on, but they need to know that you have their backs, just as you know they have yours. There's going to be a lot of pressure on the team. Take it a day at a time first. Don't be afraid of your own style of leading. You don't have to be exactly like Gibbs.' Ellie nodded and gave Tony a weak smile. She sniffed and looked like she was on the verge of tears. 'Come here' said Tony, pulling Ellie into a hug.

'They're going to be ok, right?' asked Ellie. 'Tim and Gibbs?'

'They'd better be' replied Tony. 'I'll head slap the both them if they're not.' Ellie laughed.

* * *

Ziva knocked on the door that used to be Tony's. It opened and Abby was on the other side.

'Ziva' said Abby, sounding relived.

'Abby.' Ziva stepped into the apartment and hugged Abby. 'How are you?'

'Scared. Worried. Relieved you're not Vance with more bad news. Angry that you're not Vance with good news.' Ziva chuckled quietly.

'Where is Delilah?'

'Lying down.' Ziva nodded. She went a knock gently on the bedroom door.

'Go away Abby' came Delilah's voice.

'It is Ziva.'

'Oh.' A second of silence. 'Come in.' Ziva opened the door. Delilah was sitting up, laptop open, and it looked like she had been crying.

'Hey' said Ziva, going over and hugging Delilah. 'Ellie just told me and Tony. How are you?'

'Worried. Scared. Terrified that my husband will not come home' said Delilah, her voice cracking under emotion. Ziva reached over and pulled her friend back into a hug.

'What are you doing?' she asked, regarding the laptop.

'Reaching out to contacts that may have information about the RAC.'

'Delilah'

'No, Ziva. My husband is missing. He is coming home before this baby is born. Nothing will stop me from bringing Tim home.' Tears weld up in Delilah's eyes. Ziva hugged her again. There was very little that Ziva felt that she could do right now.

'Delilah, you cannot think like that. Tim and Gibbs will come home before the baby is born.'

'How do you know that Ziva?'

'My gut' she replied. Delilah laughed. 'And you are not alone, Delilah. You have me, Tony, Ellie, Abby, Nick.'

'I don't want to see Nick right now' said Delilah. 'I know it is not his fault, but he is here, and Tim isn't, and I will throw something Nick if I see him.' Ziva laughed. A knock at the door and Abby popped her head around the door.

'Hey guys, do you want something to eat?' Delilah gave a sniff, and a weak smile.

'Yes, Abby. That's sounds nice.' The door opened even further, and Abby walked in carrying a tray with bowls of mac and cheese. 'I also ordered ice cream.' Delilah smiled.

'From Giacomo's?' It was a gelateria in DC and a particular favourite of Delilah's. Abby nodded.

'Thank you, Abby' said Delilah, taking a mouthful of macaroni.

When Ziva got home, she found Tony already in bed.

'How's Delilah?'

'Reaching out to contacts for information. I swear she was about to start searching the dark web for something when I got there. Abby is going to stay with her tonight.'

'I'm glad she isn't alone.'

'Yes, me too. How is Ellie?'

'She'll be OK. The shock just needs to pass. For all of us. Ellie's going to be the temporary team leader.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah. She asked a lot of questions before she went home. I said she can come over anytime and decompress, if she wants too.'

'Good.' Ziva paused. 'Do you feel guilty for not being an agent?'

'Not until Ellie told us Tim and Gibbs were missing. I think that if I had been there it might have gone different, but might not have, and I could be missing as well and where would that leave you and the girls?' Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders. 'Everything will be OK. It has to be' said Tony, worry in his voice.

* * *

A week after Ellie told Tony and Ziva about Gibbs and Tim missing, Ellie called Tony.

'Hey Ellie, you OK?'

'All things consider, not bad.'

'So what's up?'

'It's Torres. He keeps getting angry or annoyed with people or things. He's bit my head off a couple of times. The state department is constantly asking him to explain what happened and on top of that everyone's staring at him, asking questions. I don't really blame him honestly, but.' Ellie stopped, unsure what to say. 'Do you think you could talk to him, Tony? I've tried, as has Quinn and Ducky and Vance. He won't listen to us.'

'What makes you think he'll listen to me?' asked Tony. He didn't really know Nick Torres.

'I don't know Tony. I'm grasping at straws here.' Tony could hear notes of panic and desperation to Ellie's voice.

'OK, Ellie. I'll try to talk to Torres, but I'm not making any promises.'

Two days after his phone call with Ellie, Tony went over to see Nick.

'Go away Ellie' came Nick, through the door.

'Um, it's Tony DiNozzo.' The door opened suddenly. Nick was on the other side, looking like he hadn't slept in days.

'What are you doing here?' It was a genuine question. Tony was the last person Nick expected to see.

'Ellie asked me to stop by.' Nick sighed, but still let Tony in.

'You and the rest of the world.'

'She means well' said Tony. 'Ellie's just worried.'

'I don't know why. There's nothing to worry about.' Tony gave Nick a look. Nick looked away and felt awkward.

'Don't try and hide anything from me' said Tony, firmly. 'I've been where you are. I know what it's like to be stuck here at home, when you have team mates out there, missing, goodness knows what happened to them.'

'You don't know anything' retorted Nick. He walked away from Tony, into the small kitchen in his apartment.

'I may not have been in Paraguay this time, Nick' began Tony. He wasn't surprised that Nick was like this. He probably would be too. He had been. 'But I've been there before. I was on the protection detail when Director Shephard was killed. I was the one who pulled Gibbs out of a sinking car. I was standing next to Special Agent Todd when she was killed. I went to Somalia, with Gibbs and Tim to rescue Ziva.' Nick looked at Tony. He had forgotten how much field experience Tony had. 'You are not the only one who feels guilty, Nick. We all do, including me and Ziva.'

Nick paused.

'McGee insisted on going. Me and Gibbs were fine going to rescue the boys and having McGee back us up on the perimeter, but he insisted on coming, then he got off the helo.' Nick leant against the kitchen counter. 'I wasn't originally supposed to go. Gibbs told McGee and Bishop to get their go bags. I convinced Gibbs to take me instead of Bishop.'

'The mission didn't fail, Nick'

'Didn't it?' butted in Nick.

'Those boys you rescued are safe, and if Ellie had gone instead of you, she could also be missing as well as, and those boys might not have made it home. I know it's easier said than done, but try not to beat yourself up. Help Ellie and the state department get Gibbs and Tim back.' Nick nodded his understanding and rubbed his hand over his face. He noticed a large cooler bag on the floor.

'What's in the bag?' he asked. Tony looked over his shoulder and saw the bag.

'Oh yes.' He went over and picked it. 'From Ziva.' Nick opened it and saw it was full of Tupperware containers filled with food. A piece of paper with freezing and heating instructions were sitting on top. 'She also said that there's more if you want it, just to let her know. There's also a standing invite for dinner at ours every week. Just message you want to come over. Invite is for the whole team.'

Nick didn't really know what to say. Over the past year, he had gotten to know Tony and Ziva a little. He had been impressed by their stories, especially Ziva, and Tony, Tim and Ziva clearly had an unbreakable bond between them. Nick also found Tony and Ziva to be unbelievably kind. Plus, Ziva DiNozzo was an excellent cook.

'Thanks Tony' he said, quietly.

'Anytime Nick' replied Tony.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Next chapter should be up on Wednesday**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Senior walked over to his front door. It was Tuesday morning and he was getting ready to go out. His keys, wallet and phone sat in a little dish on a shelf near the front door. He was on his way to Hope Rises Homeless Shelter to help out with fundraising. Senior had been volunteering at the shelter for almost a year and loved it. He love getting out of his apartment and interacting with other people. He loved having a commute, even if it was only twice a week. Most of all, Senior loved that he was helping people who really needed it. That was his main motivation to keep volunteering.

Senior picked up his keys, wallet and phone and pocketed them. He glanced at the photo that sat on the shelf too. It had been a father's day present from Tony and Ziva, a week ago. Senior had gone over for dinner that Sunday. Tali had also made Senior a picture. His walls were beginning to be covered with either photos of his family or artwork by Tali. The present was a recent photo that Ziva had taken of Tali holding Tilly on her lap. It was Senior's favourite photo of his granddaughters.

Senior glanced at his watch and realised he was a little late. He made sure he had everything that he needed and headed out, looking forward to a day of work.

* * *

Tony walked out of the house into the back garden, going over to Ziva, who was standing by the porch. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as Tony draped an arm over her shoulders.

'You hungry?' she asked.

'I'm OK. Though I do want some cake soon.' Ziva laughed and turned to look at the garden. A small table covered with food was nearby. Tali and her friends were sitting at it, enjoying the food. Around the garden on various seats were a few adults, also eating.

Today was Tali's third birthday party. They had decided to go for a _Moana _themed pool party, given that it was summer, they now had a large garden with a pool and Tali loved swimming and the film _Moana_. They had invited some of Tali's friends from playgroup, as well as Tori Palmer. Senior was sitting on one of the loungers, playing with six-month-old Tilly.

Team Gibbs and Delilah had been invited. Ellie and Ducky made a brief appearance before the party to drop off presents, however a case came in and they were on call. Delilah had called the day before saying that she couldn't face it.

'I can't do it, Ziva. Please tell Tali I'm really sorry.'

'It is OK, Delilah' said Ziva, sympathetically. She understood where Delilah was coming from; smiling children and parents. A happy event that would be only a month after receiving the news that Gibbs and Tim were missing.

The party finished at 2pm. The parents all left with tired, slightly damp kids and some birthday party goodies. Tony left Ziva clearing up in the garden to get a start on the washing up when he spotted Tali peering out of the window by the front door.

'You OK, Bean?' he asked. Tali turned and nodded. 'What you going to do now?' Tali shrugged her shoulders but continued to stare out of the window. 'Why don't you go and see Papa, or play with your new toys?' Senior was still outside, as were the presents. Tilly was napping upstairs.

'OK' replied Tali, not sounding like someone who just had her third birthday party.

Later that night, Tony and Ziva came to say goodnight to Tali. She was tucked up in bed, Doggy tucked up with her.

'Did you have fun today, Bean?' asked Tony. Tali nodded.

'OK, sweet dreams, Tali' said Ziva quietly. They both kissed Tali on the forehead and were almost out of the room when Tali said something.

'Where Gib?' asked Tali. 'He didn't come to my party.' She looked and sounded sad. Tony and Ziva went to sit down next to Tali and exchanged glances before talking. How did they explain it to a three year old?

'Tali, Gibbs is away, with Uncle Tim' began Tony.

'Away?'

'Yes, Tali' said Ziva, stroking Tali's hair. 'Because of work. NCIS.' That was indeed partly true.

'Gib and Uncle Tim come back?' asked Tali. Neither one of her parents knew what to say. Ziva eventually bit the bullet.

'One day, Bean' said Ziva.

_Hopefully _thought Tony.

'When they come back?' asked Tali. Ziva closed her eyes and swallowed before answering.

'Daddy and I do not know, Bean, but when we do, we will tell you, OK?' Tali nodded. Tony and Ziva kissed her goodnight again and crept out of Tali's room.

'That was rough' said Tony. Ziva nodded, as Tony pulled her into a hug. 'You know, I found her staring out of the window by the door after her party finished.' Ziva sighed, sadly.

'She must have been looking for Gibbs. Maybe even Tim and Delilah' said Ziva.

'We might want to call Delilah' suggested Tony. 'Let her know what we told Tali. She may have questions and I'd hate for Delilah to be caught off guard and bombarded by a three year old.'

'Good idea' said Ziva. They went downstairs and sat on the sofa. Ziva pulled out her phone to call Delilah.

'Can you believe we have a three year old now?' said Tony.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**This chapter is a little shorter than others but the story didn't flow well when I added other stuff.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. The next chapter should be up at some point during the weekend.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony and Ziva kissed passionately. It was very early in the morning and they had just made love, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact and being physically near each other. Since Tilly had fully moved into her own room, Tony and Ziva had been able to more physical with each.

'I love you so much Zi' whispered Tony. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Ziva's body. 'You are so incredible and amazing, Zi.' Ziva smiled into their kiss.

'I fall more in love with you, Tony, everyday' she said, very quietly. Tony smiled. 'I am so attracted to you. That was…' Ziva tailed off into another kiss.

'Incredible?' suggested Tony. Ziva laughed and nodded.

'You are incredible, Tony. An incredible husband and father. The girls are so blessed to have you as their father.'

'Equally blessed to have you as their mother' added Tony. Ziva leant forward and kissed her husband passionately.

'I could not have given birth without you, Tony' said Ziva.

'Yes, you could've Zi.'

'No, Tony. I would have struggled. Knowing you were there, having my back, it helped. You keep me grounded.' Another kiss.

'My sexy Israeli ninja' whispered Tony. Ziva smiled.

'My handsome American wildcard' replied Ziva. Tony grinned and kissed his wife passionately, pulling her closer to him. 'Happy birthday, Tony.'

* * *

Tony looked over to Ziva. Tilly was sitting in her lap. At seven months, Tilly was able to sit up more by herself and was a little bit more mobile, though she hadn't started crawling yet. Tali was sitting between Tony and Ziva, staring intently at the TV.

They were watching _Winnie the Pooh. _The original, not the remake. It had become a bit of a tradition since Tali was born that Tony DiNozzo would watch a movie with his girls. The first year they did it, they had watched _Goldfinger. _The following year they watched _Speed. _Last year Tali had insisted they watched _The Cat in the Hat, _Tony making sure it was the original. Tony honestly didn't really mind what they watched. As long as he was with his girls, he didn't care what was on the TV. He turned to Ziva.

'Do you remember when I said 41 was the best birthday ever?' Ziva smiled and nodded. Tali had been about ten days old. Now she was three years. 'Well, I think 44 is better' continued Tony. Ziva smiled again. She had to agree that birthdays for the past three years had been the best ones of their lives.

'Daddy, be quiet' said Tali. Tony looked at her. She had a finger over her lips, looking at her father, annoyed. She pointed to the TV, then put her finger back on her lips.

'She is such a DiNozzo' said Ziva, laughing as quietly as she could.

'Ima, shh.'

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Ziva went to answer it. Ellie Bishop was on the other side.

'Hi Ellie' said Ziva, letting the woman in. They hugged. 'How are you?'

'Exhausted' replied Ellie.

'Tough case?' asked Ziva. Ellie nodded. 'Come on, dinner is nearly ready.'

Ellie had called 45 minutes ago, asking if she could come over. They had just wrapped a particularly challenging case and Ellie was feeling the pressure of being temporary team leader. Remembering what Tony and Ziva had said to the entire team about an open invite to dinner, Ellie thought that a family dinner with her former mentor was just the thing she needed.

Dinner was a Mediterranean vegetable and chicken dish. Tali chatted to Ellie about her toys and friends from playgroup. Tilly giggled and clapped happily as Ellie bounced her up and down on her lap.

After dinner, Ziva went to give the girls their bath. Tony took two cans of Coke from the fridge and turned to Ellie.

'Ok, probie. Talk.' Ellie chuckled quietly and opened the can.

'Domestic violence turned murder. Guy was a marine. Kept beating his wife. She refused to press charges, every time the police were called out. This time he hit her so hard he fractured her skull and several ribs that punctured internal organs.'

'Oh, hell, Ellie' said Tony. He sat down. It was a lot of information to receive in thirty seconds.

'Yeah. It was hard on all of us. The wife looked so small on the autopsy table and he is a marine, just over six feet tall, probably weighs at least 190 pounds, minimum. She didn't stand a chance against him, Tony.'

'How's the rest of the team?'

'Quinn's feeling it, but I think her mom's health isn't helping.' Quinn's mom, Marie, had recently been diagnosed with Dementia. 'Torres said he was going to the gym. Pretend the weight bag is the husband, punch out the frustration. I'm going to check in with them later. Make sure they're doing alright.' Ellie paused. 'I think Quinn's considering leaving.'

'What? She's only been back in the field for a year' said Tony.

'Yeah, I know, but I think her mom is getting worse. There have been a days where Quinn has had to come in late, or leave early, or gets a 911 message from Marie.' Tony nodded his understanding. The pull of family and the pull of the job, especially a job you love, could be difficult to manage on a good day. 'Reeves has been a great help, especially when Quinn is with her mom.' Clayton Reeves was a liaison officer with MI6. Tony had briefly met him almost a year ago, when Kort attacked Ziva and Tali. 'And on top of everything else, Delilah is calling daily.' Tony rubbed his hands over his face.

During his brief stint as team leader, he didn't have to worry about missing agents. It was now the beginning of August and Tim and Gibbs had been officially MIA for six weeks.

'Is the state department any closer to finding Tim and Gibbs?' asked Tony.

'I don't know' replied Ellie. 'They've cut us out of the loop. Officially NCIS is not looking for them.'

Tony gave a tiny chuckle.

'Unofficially?' he asked. Ellie shook her head.

'We have nearly exhausted any lead we can think of.' That put a dampener on Tony's already low mood.

Laughter came wafting down from the bathroom. Tali and Tilly were clearly enjoying their bath. Ellie took a final swig of Coke.

'I better go, Tony.'

'You're not going back to the office to do paperwork, are you?' Ellie smiled and shook her head.

'No, I think I'll go home. Call the team, call my mom, watch some TV.' They walked over to the front door. 'Thank Ziva for dinner.' They hugged.

'Will do, Ellie. If you ever need to decompress, call, OK?' Ellie nodded and left. Tony went upstairs to see what was happening. Ziva stepped out of the bathroom.

'How's Ellie?' asked Ziva.

'Tired, and it was a tough case, but I think she'll be fine.'

'Any word on, um, you know who?' Tony shook his head.

'Ima, finished' came Tali's voice.

'Coming Bean.'

Tony and Ziva went back into the bathroom. Tali climbed out and Ziva wrapped her up in a towel as Tony wrapped Tilly in her towel.

'Ta' said Tilly. 'Ta.' Tony grinned.

'Very polite kid here' he joked. 'Already saying thank you.'

'Ta. Ta' Tilly spoke again. Ziva came over, holding Tali's hand.

'Are you trying to talk little one' she said.

'Ta' said Tilly again.

'Tilly' said Tali, happily, swaying from side to side. Ziva and Tony looked at each other, sheer happiness on their faces. Tilly was trying to say her sister's name.

Tony put his arm around Ziva's shoulders, pulling her close to him. Ziva pulled Tali towards both her parents. They stood in the bathroom, the girls wrapped in towels. Tony couldn't help but think and feel how lucky he was. And that he hoped Tim and Delilah would get a chance to experience this together.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**This is a bonus chapter. I had some really good news today and thought why not. I'm a little unsure about the ending but I think it works. There will most likely be another chapter up on Sunday. **

**Thank you for reading and the reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS  
**

* * *

The doors opened and Ziva stepped off the elevator into the dark NCIS squad room. There was a small light on, by Gibbs desk. She made her towards it. Four hours ago, Ziva and Tony received a call from Ellie, letting them know that Gibbs and Tim had been found in Paraguay, alive. Forty minutes ago, Ellie had messaged Ziva to let her know that Gibbs was the office. Alone.

'Gibbs?' she asked, tentatively.

'Ziver.' Tears welled up in Ziva's eyes. Gibbs got up from his desk and pulled her into a hug.

'You are really here?'

'So, they tell me.'

'Did you just make a joke?'

'Maybe, but if you tell DiNozzo I'll deny it.' Ziva laughed, wiping away tears. 'You look good, Ziver. Business has been good?'

'Yes, it has. Lots of weddings this summer.'

'Good. Where's Tony?'

'At home with the girls. He wants to come and see you, but we did not want to bombard you or Tim. Coming back is… it can be difficult.' Gibbs nodded. He had experience versions of re-entry. 'Tali kept asking for you' said Ziva. 'You did not come to her birthday party and she wanted to know why.'

'What did you tell her?'

'That you and Tim were away, and it was to do with NCIS. It is partly true. She may have lots of questions for you. I have also told Leyla. She is going to tell Amira tomorrow after school.' Gibbs nodded his understanding. 'Is it alright if Tony comes by tomorrow? He really wants to see you and Tim.' Gibbs smiled.

'Yeah, that's fine.' Ziva hugged Gibbs again.

'I am so glad you are home.'

'You and me both, kid.'

* * *

Ziva's next stop was Tim and Delilah's. She left Gibbs in the squad room to enjoy some peace. Abby opened Tim's door and pulled Ziva into the apartment. Everyone was there, happy.

Ziva hugged everyone including Delilah before Abby pointed her towards the kitchen. Tim McGee was standing next the side, glass of water in his hand. He smiled weakly when he saw Ziva.

'Hi' he said quietly. Ziva went over and hugged her friend.

'I have never seen you with a beard before.' Tim gave a quiet chuckle. They broke the hug. 'I cannot stay long' said Ziva. 'Tony wants to come and see you tomorrow. Is that alright?' Tim nodded. Ziva hugged Tim again. 'I have missed you, Tim. So much.'

'Me too, Ziva.' Ziva sniffed away tears.

'Please call if you need anything, even just someone to listen.' She paused. 'Coming back is not always easy.' Tim nodded again. He didn't really want to think about that right now.

'I better go' said Ziva, making her way to the door, hugging everyone as she did.

* * *

Gibbs was sitting on his sofa when his former senior field agent showed up, cooler bag in hand. It was almost midday.

'Boss' said DiNozzo.

'Not your boss, DiNozzo.' Tony smiled and chuckled. Gibbs stood up and the two men hugged. 'How you been, DiNozzo?'

'I'm good. You saw Ziva yesterday. We're all good.' He handed over the cooler bag. 'From Ziva.' Gibbs chuckled. Ziva's food packages were famous amongst Team Gibbs and co. 'She loves to cook, that wife of mine.'

'She's an excellent cook, that wife of yours.' Tony nodded in agreement. Ziva had started planning meals for Gibbs and Tim five minutes after Ellie called to let them know that Gibbs and Tim had been found.

Gibbs opened the bag and found a sheet of instructions and a card inside.

'Tali?' asked Gibbs, holding it up. Tony nodded again.

'I had to sneak out of the house when Ziva distracted Tali. She wants to come and see you, but Zi and I think you'd probably want a few days beforehand.'

'Yeah, maybe' said Gibbs, quietly. He turned around and found Tony staring at him. 'What, DiNozzo?'

'Nothing. It's just really good to see you, boss.'

* * *

Tony knocked on the door. It felt odd knocking on his old door. It opened and Delilah was on the other side.

'Hi Tony.'

'Hey, wheels.' Delilah laughed as Tony stepped into the apartment. He handed over the cooler at Ziva had given him. 'Courtesy of Ziva.'

'That woman can cook fast' said Delilah, wheeling into the kitchen.

'Believe me she can. That's the second one I've delivered today.'

'Gibbs?' came Tim's voice. Tony turned around and saw Tim standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

'Yeah' said Tony, happy. 'Just dropped it off now.' He walked over and the two old friends hugged tightly. 'It's good to see you, Tim. Really good.'

'Same' said Tim, quietly. They broke the hug.

'Um, I think this is for you, Tim' said Delilah. She held out a piece of paper.

'Oh, yeah. It's Tali's welcome home card for you. She made one for Gibbs too.' Tim smiled at the card.

'Any idea what's on the cover?' he asked, holding it up.

'I think it's you and Gibbs' began Tony. 'But, honestly, I have no idea. Tali's art is more abstract than anything else.' Tim and Delilah laughed, thinking of the future and the artwork their own little one would create. 'I'd better be going' said Tony. 'Ziva said to tell you that there's more food if you want it. Just let her know.'

'We will do' said Tim. He was glad to see his friend. Tony and Tim were more like brothers at this point in their lives, but he was also glad that Tony was about to leave. Tim could only manage people a little bit at a time.

Tony hugged Tim again before going.

'Welcome home' he said quietly.

'Thanks Tony. Thank you for everything.'

* * *

Tony opened the car door and Tali jumped out. She pushed past the gate and ran up the stairs.

'Gib! Gib! Gib! Gib! Gib!' The door opened and Tali ran inside to find her favourite person.

'Hi Tali' said Gibbs. She stopped suddenly and stared at Gibbs. 'What is it?' he asked, crouching down.

'You look different' she said plainly.

'Do I?' Tali nodded.

'What happened to your face?' She reached up and touched Gibbs' cheek. It still hadn't healed fully.

'It's not important, Tali.'

'You didn't come to my party.'

'I know. I wish I was able to come.'

'Are you staying?' Gibbs smiled and nodded. 'Yay!' Tali threw her arms around Gibbs, who pulled her up in a hug.

Tony was outside, leaning against the car. He didn't want to intrude on Tali and Gibbs' reunion. He, Ziva and everyone else had their moments. It was only right that Tali got hers. When they told her that Gibbs and Tim were back, Tali begged to see Gibbs, but Ziva and Tony wanted Tim and Gibbs to have a few days before they had to deal with an energetic three year old. Eventually, though, after four days of Tali begging to see her Gib, Tony called Gibbs to see if it was OK if he and Tali came over for a couple of hours the next morning. Gibbs said it was OK.

Eventually, Tali broke the hug. Gibbs stroked her hair out of her face.

'Do you want your birthday present?' he asked Tali. Tali started jumping up and down. Gibbs disappeared and Tony came in.

'What's going on Bean?'

'Gib went to get my birthday present.' Gibbs came back with a box covered in wrapping paper. Tali tore off the wrapping paper and found her present. It was a wooden train engine and three different carriages that Gibbs had made. Tali looked ecstatic.

'Wow' she whispered.

'What do you say, Bean?' prompted Tony.

'Thank you Gib.' Tali got up and hugged him again.

'You're welcome Tali.' She leant in a little more and whispered in his ear.

'I'm happy you're back Gib.'

'Me too, kid. Me too.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**This chapter is a little repetitive and I originally thought I would only show one or two reunions, but I after I finished writing it, I didn't know which section to take out. **

**Next chapter will most likely be up on Wednesday. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

The phone on Ziva's nightstand buzzed. She picked it up quickly, worried it would wake Tony. The time said 1.45am. The called ID said Timothy McGee. Ziva ducked into their bathroom and answered the phone.

'Tim? Is everything alright?' Tim and Gibbs had only been rescued a month ago. Ziva knew that Gibbs had experience of re-entry from being a marine, and then returning from Mexico. Tim, on the other hand, had very little.

'I don't know' said Tim. 'I know it's late but can we meet?' There was something in Tim's voice that made Ziva think that this was not just a casual phone call between friends.

'Yes, Tim. We can meet. How about the diner?' Tim agreed and thirty minutes later, both were sitting in a booth at the diner, cups of coffee in front of them.

'Why did Tony say when you left at 2 in the morning?' asked Tim.

'He just sort of grunted and rolled over. I left a note on my nightstand just in case.' Tim chuckled, but Ziva could see something in his face. 'Tim, what is it? Why are we sitting in the diner at 2.20am?'

Tom took a sip of coffee, trying to figure out how to word his question.

'How did you do it?' he asked eventually.

'Do what?'

'Come back from Somalia.' Ziva smiled.

'You, Tony and Gibbs had something to do with it.' Tim gave a weak smile. 'Struggle to sleep?' asked Ziva. Tim nodded.

'Every time I close my eyes I am back in that cell.'

'I know what you mean.'

'How long does it last?'

Ziva paused, knowing the answer she had was not the answer Tim wanted.

'I still see those walls, Tim. Not always now. It used to be every night. Eventually it became fewer and fewer.'

'You were held longer and being a woman…' Tim tailed off, not wanting to say that word.

'It is OK, Tim. I am a woman. I was their prisoner. Most people can put two and two together.' Ziva had never told Tim the details of her imprisonment. Only Tony, Callie and the therapist Callie insisted Ziva saw knew every detail.

'How did you move past it?' Tim had so many questions and was struggling to find answers he wanted.

'It was not easy Tim. It took time, longer than I would have admitted back then. Now, Tali and Tilly make it all worth it. Back then, I had you, and Tony, and Abby, and Callie, and everyone else at NCIS. Having been exposed to some of the evilest humans, I was then exposed to some of the kindest humans. Callie was always at the other end of the phone, as was Tony. You, Tony, Gibbs and Abby did not treat me differently. Yes, I had gone through a horrendous ordeal, but was still Ziva. I still am. You are still Tim McGee, one of my closest friend, practically my brother. Those men cannot take that away from you.'

Ziva reached out a hand and squeezed Tim's. Tim paused and took another sip of coffee.

'I don't know what to do or which way to turn. People keep bringing casseroles over, none of which are as good as your food.' Ziva laughed. 'They keep offering advice as if they know what we went through. If it's not them, then it's the thoughts in my own head, going over the past two months or wondering if I'm going to be a good enough father. I don't know who to listen to.' Ziva squeezed his hand again.

'Listen to your doctor. Try and follow his advice and find something to focus on, Tim' said Ziva. 'Something positive. After I returned, I had my citizenship to focus on.'

'What's my focus?' asked Tim, sounding lost.

'When I was pregnant with Tali, I had moments where I worried if I was going to a good enough mother. One day Callie said to me that if we could figure out how to harness the love a parent has for its child and turn into power, we would solve the world's energy crisis' said Ziva. Tim laughed. 'It is amazing the power your child can have over you, the love you have for it. You, Tim McGee, are going to be an incredible father. There is no doubt in my mind about that.' Tim smiled. 'Focus on the baby and the future, Tim, and with time, it will get easier to live with those memories.'

* * *

It was September and Tali sat staring out of the car window. Tilly was in her car seat and Ziva and Tony were sitting up front, Tony driving. Today was Tali's first day of preschool.

Whilst Tali had spent some time in day care until Tony resigned from NCIS, she had only been there a year, most of the time as a baby, and only three days a week. Preschool was going to be different. Whilst it would probably resemble playgroup more than kindergarten, it was the beginning of Tali's formal education. She would be at preschool until 1pm, and for every day. A couple of weeks ago, Tony and Ziva had taken Tali to Stepping Stones Preschool to have a look around and meet the other children and parents. It had been a good morning and Tali seemed to enjoy herself.

The car started to slow down and Tali attempted to peer out of the window even further. 'Are we there Daddy?' asked Tali.

'Almost Bean' he replied. Tilly giggled and clapped her hands. She was a few years away from going to preschool, though her first birthday was only three months away.

Tony parked the car and Ziva let Tali out. She carried her brand new _Moana _backpack. A birthday present from Ima and Daddy. Tali had also begged Ziva to put her hair into pigtails.

'I want them like Babby's' explained Tali, earlier that morning.

Tony walked around the car, carry Tilly. They wouldn't drop off Tali together every day, but the first day was special.

Ziva, holding Tali's hand, led the way into the playground Stepping Stones had for outdoor play. Other children and their parents were around. Tony and Ziva recognised a few of them from the introduction morning the previous week. Stepping Stones had children from the age of three months to five years. Tali was starting the preschool program, and Tony and Ziva were exploring the option to send her to the school's pre-k class the following year. It was also a Montessori school.

They made their way into the building and towards Tali's classroom. Tali suddenly stopped, Tony nearly walking into her.

'Come on, Bean, said Ziva, encouragingly. Tali didn't move though. Ziva and Tony crouched down next to her.

'What's the matter, Tali?' asked Tony.

'My tummy hurts' said Tali, very quietly. Ziva stroked Tali's hair. The three-year-old was nervous. 'You leaving?' she asked.

'Yes Bean' said Ziva.

'You come get me?' asked Tali. Tony smiled.

'Yes, at lunch. Me, Ima and Tilly will be here, OK?' Tali nodded. They walked a little further. Ziva went with Tali to hang up her coat and bag, then back to the classroom.

'Hi Tali' said her teacher, Miss Emily. 'Go and sit on the carpet with everyone else, OK?' Tali nodded. She hugged Tony and Ziva, gave Tilly a kiss on the head and went and sat on the carpet. A girl wearing a green dress and glasses came over and said hello. Quickly the girls seemed to start chatting about something.

Tony and Ziva smiled, making their way back to the car, Tony putting Tilly back in her seat.

'You OK, Bug?' he asked, rubbing her tummy. Tilly gurgled. 'That'll be you in a few years.' Ziva smiled. Tony began to drive home.

'I was thinking' said Ziva. 'About the third baby conversation.'

'Oh yeah?' They were thinking and talking about it, but no decisions made.

'If we do decided to have a third child, I want to wait a bit. Until Tilly is three, maybe even four. Tali will be six and in school. Tilly will almost be in school. I do not regret the age gap between the girls, but two pregnancies in three years was a lot.' Tony nodded.

'OK. That makes sense.'

'I want us to keep talking about this' continue Ziva.

Tony reached over and interlocked their fingers.

'OK. Sounds like a plan.'

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked around the school building with the other parents. They were currently having a tour of Sherwood School, a private elementary school about twenty minutes away from their house. Tali was at preschool for the morning and Tilly was spending some time with Senior.

Now that Tali had started preschool, Tony and Ziva were figuring out where they wanted to send the girls to school. They wanted somewhere that was Montessori, and if possible, offered lessons in another language as well. Of all their combined years in the military and law enforcement, Tony and Ziva knew the importance of a second language.

Since January, they had looked at the schools in their local area and done some serious research into home schooling. However neither option felt 100% right to Tony and Ziva. Home schooling could potentially place too much pressure on every one at home, and whilst the nearest public school was a good performing school, it wasn't Montessori.

At the moment, Sherwood School fitted their everything they wanted. Firstly, it was Montessori. Secondly, they offered Spanish lessons from Kindergarten. Thirdly, the school went from pre-k to eighth grade, with a wide selection of subjects. And fourthly, it was close to home. Eli's fortune would help pay any fees that came up, for both Tali and Tilly.

Ziva looked over and saw Tony smiling at his phone.

'What is it?' she asked. He showed her the phone. A photo of Tim McGee with a perm and the words _Thug Life _across it was on the small screen. Tony DiNozzo had turned Tim McGee into a meme.

'Up to 120, 000 shares' said Tony, struggling to keep the smirk off his face.

'What did you do?' said Ziva, as the turned the corner in the school. 'Tim is going to kill you.'

Tony shrugged his shoulders and pocketed the phone, still smirking. He had been practising editing and adding effects to photos, using editing software, when the idea of the meme came into his head. Originally Tony wasn't planning on sticking it online but then he couldn't resist. Ziva shook her head in disbelief. Whilst her husband had grown (up) a lot in the last five years, there were times he reminded her of the playboy class clown he was when they first met.

Later that night, after dinner and the girls bedtime, Tony and Ziva were in the family room, both reading. At the beginning of 2017, Ziva had set herself the challenge of reading fifty books. It was challenging, especially with a toddler, a baby, a husband, and a business to run, but Ziva was determined to see it through. As a result, Tony had also started to read more, though wasn't trying to complete a reading challenge.

Ziva's phone buzzed. A message from Tim.

'Oh, my' said Ziva, laughing a little. Tony put his book down.

'What is it?'

'Nothing' said Ziva, a little too quickly. She put her phone down and went back to her book. Tony got up and reached for the phone. Ziva saw what he was doing, grabbed the phone and hid it behind her back.

'Really, Ninja? You're gonna play like that, eh?' said Tony, smirking again.

Ziva grinned and attempted to read her book. Tony plucked the book out of her hands and snaked his arm behind Ziva's back to get the phone. After scrambling a bit, Tony came away triumphant, Ziva's phone held aloft. Typing in Ziva's passcode, Tony went to see the last message she had received.

'No!' Tony gasped and didn't know what to say. Someone had sent Ziva a meme of Tony. His old boarding school photo with the Flock of Seagulls haircut, and the words _Payback's a bitch _on it. Tony took a deep breath in. 'The probie is dead!' he growled.

'I told you not to mess with Tim' said Ziva, returning to her book.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it guys. **

**It's fair to say this chapter required a lot of research. I did research on PTSD and various forms of therapy, as well as the US education system. I am British and the the two systems are different. I hope what I've written is correct. I am also not a parent.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys as well. Next chapter should be up at the weekend**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or The Gruffalo. The Gruffalo is written by Julia Donaldson and illustrated by Axel Scheffler**

* * *

Tony, Tali and Tilly were in the hotel room, waiting for Ziva. They were at the Adams House Hotel for the McGee/ Fielding wedding reception, almost six months after the wedding. Tony was wearing his best suit, Tali in her dark pink flower girl dress and Tilly in a navy blue dress. Ziva had tried to put her in the dress Tali wore for Tony and Ziva's wedding, but Tilly was too big for it.

'Zi, are you coming?' called Tony.

'Patience, moteks' said Ziva, coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a light lilac dress that fell to her ankles, with short sleeves and a deep v neck line. As usual her wild curls fell over one shoulder and her make up done simply.

'Ima's pretty' said Tali.

'Yes, she is' agreed Tony, quietly, not taking his eyes of his wife. 'You look incredible Zi.'

'Thank you' said Ziva, and leant over to kiss Tony.

'Eem-a' said Tilly. Ziva kissed the baby's head. Tilly had managed to say Tali and Ima now. Tony was still waiting for Dada.

Ziva turned to Tali and offered her hand.

'Shall we go down to the hall, now?'

The hall had been decorated from top to bottom. A large ballroom, with tables set along side the dance floor. The DJ had been setting up for a few hours, speakers and lights ready to go at a moments notice.

'This' began Tony. 'Is going to be a party.' Ziva laughed and they made their way to their table. The highchair for Tilly kinda gave away their position. Some guests had arrived including Senior and some of Team Gibbs. The five DiNozzos had their own table, with Team Gibbs split across two. Tim and Delilah's families covered four more tables, with the happy couple, the best person and maid of honour sitting at their own table.

The hall was almost full, with only the guests of honour missing. Suddenly Nick Torres' voice could be heard over the sound system.

'Ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest honour and privilege to introduce to you Mr Timothy McGee and Ms Delilah Fielding-McGee.'

* * *

Senior watched Tony and Ziva dance along with the other couples; Tim and Delilah, Jimmy and Breena to mention a few. Originally, the McGee/ Fielding wedding reception was going to be after the baby was born, but after talking about it, Tim and Delilah decided to have it before the baby was born. Tim did a fair amount of planning. It was something to focus on, like Ziva had suggested. Tali and Tilly were sitting at the table, Tilly in a highchair, munching on something.

'Tah-li' said Tilly. Tali turned and showed her sister the toys she was playing with. Minnie and Mickey Mouse. Senior smiled. His heart grew every time he saw his granddaughters.

Senior turned to back to look at Tony and Ziva. They looked at each other as if they were the only people in the world. They were so in love, and perfect for each other. Senior had always thought so, even if Tony and Ziva hadn't always.

Senior thought back to when he came to stay with Tony for Christmas, five years ago. He and Tony had a big argument and almost didn't have Christmas together. Senior never forgot the look on Tony's face when he looked at Ziva. It was pure love. Senior couldn't remember the last time he, himself had looked at a woman like that. Not since Joy probably.

'You OK, Senior?' He looked up and saw Abby standing in front of him, her dark hair swished up in some fancy hair style. She looked rather odd without her usual pigtails.

Yes, Abby, my dear' he replied. 'Just watching.' He nodded towards Tony and Ziva dancing. Abby smiled and sat down next to Senior. She too agreed with Senior that Tony and Ziva were meant to be together. Four years ago, when Ziva was stuck in the middle east and Tony couldn't find her, Abby had been very worried about her friends.

'Babby!' called Tali. She had made her way from her seat and over to her godmother.

'Tali-kins!' Abby pulled Tali onto her lap. 'You having fun?' she asked the little girl. Tali nodded and showed her Minnie and Mickey Mouse. Abby swayed herself and Tali to the music as they sat on the chair, watching everyone dance.

What was originally a simple wedding reception had become so much more. It was a celebration of family, friends, the future. There was Tim and Delilah's wedding, their baby on the way, the safe return of Tim and Gibbs, Abby being the keynote speaker at a forensics conference early in the year, new Team Gibbs now working seamlessly together, Ellie's excellent if temporary team leadership, Tilly turning one in the next couple of months, the growth of _Bean and Bug Photography _and the fact that everyone seemed to be happy. That what this party was now. A celebration of everyone being happy.

* * *

Tim peered into the small room. It had been set aside for anyone who wanted some peace and quiet away from the party. Tim immediately spotted Ziva sitting on the floor, reading to Tali who was snuggled up next to her.

'_Silly old Fox! Doesn't he know there is no such thing as a Gruffalo_' read Ziva. Tali giggled quietly.

'Hey, guys' said Tim quietly, going over to them. 'Everything OK?' Ziva nodded.

'Yes, Tali just got a little over stimulated. The music, lights, people.' Tali had come over to Ziva, almost in tears, over tired, over excited, over fed and hyped up on sugar. She grabbed the diaper bag they had brought with them and took Tali to the quiet room.

'I have a present for you Tali' said Tim.

'For me?' asked Tali quietly.

'Yes.' Tim produced a gift bag and handed it over to Tali. She unwrapped the present and found a Jellycat dog. Tali grinned and hugged the fluffy dog.

'Tali, what do you say?' prompted Ziva. Tali got up and hugged Tim.

'Thank you uncle Tim.' Tim chuckled. He liked being Uncle Tim.

'Thank you being our flower girl, Tali' replied Tim. Tali smiled and sat back down next to Ziva, hugging her new doggy.

'How are you?' asked Ziva. Since their conversation in the diner six weeks ago, Ziva and Tim had been meeting up as often as they could, even if it was only for an hour in the diner.

'I'm good, Ziva. You were right. Having a focus did help.'

'How is Delilah?' Delilah's due was in about a month's time. They had been worried if Delilah would be able to cope at the party, but even she needed and wanted this celebration.

'She's good, very tired though. Her mom and sister are with her at the moment.'

'Uncle Tim, is the baby a boy or a girl?' asked Tali.

'I don't know Tali. We didn't find out.' The doctor had warned Tim and Delilah how an ultrasound could affect the shrapnel in Delilah's spine. 'I better go and find Delilah actually.' Tim got up and left.

Five minutes later, Tony popped his head around the door.

'There you guys are.' He came in, carrying Tilly, who was holding a brand new bunny. 'A present from Uncle Tim and DeDe' Tony explained as he put Tilly on the floor and sat down next to Ziva.

'Look what they gave me Daddy' said Tali, excitedly. She showed him her new doggy.

'Wow. Is Doggy going to get jealous?' Tali laughed. Tali's favourite toy in the whole world, Doggy, was upstairs in the hotel room on Tali's bed. 'You OK, now?' asked Tony. Tali nodded. 'Good' added Tony and he pulled Tali into a big hug.

Tilly was sitting a little away from Tali, Tony and Ziva. She turned to look at her parents and sister. At ten months, Tilly had started talking a little, saying the odd word and she had managed to pull herself up using a table or something to help her. Ziva had practically stopped breast feeding as well. The only thing Tilly hadn't done yet was crawl.

'Hi Tilly' said Ziva, waving. 'How is she?'

'Little Miss Party, here?' said Tony. 'Having a whale of a time. Waving her hands in the air and everything.' Ziva laughed.

Tilly leant forwards and fell onto her stomach. She pushed herself forward with her legs and knees, reaching towards her parents and Tali.

'Tilly, are you crawling?' cooed Ziva. Tilly pushed herself forward again, moving a little bit.

'Come on Tilly' said Tony. He had got his phone out, filming Tilly crawling. Tilly, again, pushed herself forwards, reaching towards Ziva and Tali. And again. And again, until she had reached her destination.

'Oh, Tilly' cooed Ziva, picking the baby up and kissing her on the cheek. 'Did you crawl?' Tilly giggled, waving her hands and her new bunny around. She looked very pleased with herself

'Da-da' said Tilly. Tony's face exploded into a massive smile, Ziva following. Tony reached over and took Tilly from Ziva. He kissed her cheek and bounced her up and down a bit, Tilly giggling. Tali started to wave her new dog around in the air, Tilly trying to copy her big sister. Tony and Ziva laughed even more.

Standing by the door, making sure he wasn't seen, as Bob Kim the photographer. Tim and Delilah had hired him. They asked Ziva first if it was alright, as they wanted Ziva as their guest, not their photographer. Bob took some photos of the happy family, making a mental note to show them to Ziva.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**We don't see Tim and Delilah's reception in the show and I could imagine it being a big celebration of everything that Team Gibbs and Co have done. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva stood at the arrivals gate Dulles Airport, excitement making her bouncy. It was the end of October and Nettie was coming to stay with them for just over two months. Two Whole Months! The last time Ziva had spent so much time with her aunt had been before she entered the IDF.

Ziva and Nettie had increased their communication since Ziva was pregnant with Tali. They had always emailed and called each other, but Ziva always held things back so not to worry her Ima's little sister. Once Ziva left NCIS, and she and Tony learned to be more open with others, Ziva and Nettie could easily spend a couple of hours a week chatting via Skype.

The doors opened and people started coming through, looking tired and struggling with luggage. Ziva kept scanning the crowd. It had been eighteen months since the two of them had seen in each other in person.

'Ziva!' A slender woman, in her late sixties, with grey curls waved at Ziva. Once upon a time they were the same brown ones as Ziva, Tali and Tilly.

'Nettie!' Ziva stepped forward and hugged her aunt, tightly.

'How are you, motek?' asked Nettie. Ziva laughed.

'I am good. How was your flight?'

'Long, but good too. The films Tony suggested helped pass the time.' Ziva laughed.

'Tony will be thrilled.'

When Nettie walked into Ziva and Tony's house, she was instantly attacked by a flurry of brown curls and fluffy blue jumper.

'Tali, be careful' said Tony, following her and holding Tilly.

'Sorry, Auntie Nettie' said Tali.

'It is alright Tali' said Nettie, bending down to hug her great niece properly. Nettie stood up and turned to Tony. They kissed each other's cheek. 'This must be Tilly' said Nettie. She hadn't met her youngest great niece. Tony handed Tilly over to Nettie. 'Hi Tilly' she said, bouncing Tilly up and down. 'You look like your Ima, little one.' Tilly giggled and clapped her hands.

'Would you like a drink, Nettie?' asked Tony.

'A cup of tea would be wonderful' replied Nettie. Tony disappeared into the kitchen. Ziva and the girls took Nettie up to the spare bedroom.

'This is a lovely house, Ziva' said Nettie.

'Yes, it is. I never thought I would ever be a home owner.'

'Life has a way of surprising us' pointed out Nettie. Ziva laughed. She put Nettie's suitcase down and took Tilly from her aunt.

'Come on, girls' said Ziva, walking towards the door. 'Let Auntie Nettie settle in, and I need to check that Daddy is making the tea correctly.' Nettie laughed as her nieces left the room. She sat down on the bed and took a deep sigh.

The bedroom was spacious, with a king size bed in it. The room also had a dresser, wardrobe, book case, two night stands next to the bed and an armchair that looked perfect for reading in.

Noise from downstairs wafted upwards towards Nettie's room. She smiled. This was going to be a good trip.

* * *

Tony answered the door. His father was on the other side, arriving in time for dinner before going trick or treating with Tali and Tilly.

'Hey Dad' said Tony, closing the door. 'Just in time. Ziva said dinner's almost ready.'

'Good' replied Senior. I'm famished.' Tony laughed. 'Is, um, Nettie joining us tonight?' asked Senior.

'Yeah, of course she is. She's upstairs with Tilly at the moment.'

Senior walked into the family room and sat down on the sofa.

'Where's Tali?' he asked out loud.

'Roarrr!' Tali jumped out from behind the sofa, wearing her Halloween costume. Tali had chosen to be a lion this year. She was wearing a brown onesie and a lion mane headdress, complete with ears that Abby helped Ziva make. Tali also had lion's nose and whiskers painted on her face. Tilly was a strawberry for her first Halloween.

'Oh my goodness, a lion!' cried Senior. Tali laughed.

'No Papa, it's me, Tali.'

'Well, thank goodness for that.' Senior pulled Tali into a hug. 'Did you have fun at preschool today?' Tali nodded.

'I got to wear my costume all day.'

'That must have been fun.'

Nettie and Tilly came into the family room, Tilly in her strawberry costume.

'Papa' said Tilly, leaning towards her grandfather. Senior took the baby off Nettie.

'Oh, you are a very cute strawberry, Bug' said Senior, bouncing her a little. Tilly babbled a bit. Her language had grown quite a bit. It was still more baby babble than anything but once you got Tilly 'talking' it could be very difficult to get her to stop.

Tony was standing at the side of the room, watching. Senior turned to Nettie.

'Nettie, how are you?' asked Senior.

'I am good, Tony. How are you?'

'Not bad. Could be worse.' Tony thought that Nettie and Senior were being very polite with

each other, very cordial. If you didn't know the family, you would think this was the first time that Nettie and Senior had met. Yet it wasn't. They first met at Tony and Ziva's wedding, almost four years ago. They had also re-met two days ago when Senior came over for the usual weekly family dinner.

Ziva came out of the kitchen.

'Hello Ziva' said Senior, kissing his daughter-in-law on the cheek.

'Hi.' Ziva turned to her daughter. 'Tali go wash your hands. Dinner is ready.'

Everyone sat down to eat, Tilly preferring to mushing into her hand and face instead. Over dinner, during trick or treating, and then afterwards, Tony watched his father with Nettie. No once did he try to flirt with her. Nettie was a good looking woman. All the David women were. Maybe Senior was deliberately not flirting with Nettie because she was Ziva's aunt. Maybe Tony was imaging it. But something made his detective senses tingle.

* * *

Nick and Jimmy walked over to where Ziva, Tony and Breena were set up. Senior and Nettie were also there. They were at the grand opening of an Inclusion Town playground. The playground had been built to accommodate different kinds of abilities and special needs. Swings with straps and big enough for wheelchairs. Ramps and bridges also wide enough for wheelchairs and walking frames. Extra soft flooring for those with soft bones or prone to seizures. A sensory area for those on the Autistic spectrum.

Tali and Tori Palmer ran around the climbing frame with some other kids. The two girls got on well, with Tali only eight months older than Tori. Tilly had enjoyed the swings and was now having a snack in her stroller. She tried a few times to escape the clutches of an adult and crawl around after her sister. Ziva on the other hand, didn't like the idea of her ten-and-a-half-month-old baby crawling on the ground.

'Look who I found' said Jimmy as they neared the picnic table.

'Hey guys' said Nick. It was obvious he was the odd one out in the group.

'Nick, do you want a drink?' asked Breena. She pointed to a pack of Coke cans sitting on the table.

'Um, yeah, sure.' Nick wandered over and sat down.

'Ima, Daddy' cried Tali. She had climbed to the top of the frame.

'Hi Tali' said Tony, waving back. Tori was almost at the top, a little behind Tali. Tali went over and helped Tori climb the last bit.

'I did it mommy' cried Tori, waving as well. Breena waved back. Tori was three months away from her third birthday. Tony turned to Nick.

'How's it going?' asked Tony. Things seemed to have settled down for Team Gibbs in the last few weeks. Ellie handed everything over to Gibbs who was back as team leader. Nick had also thoroughly enjoyed himself at Tim and Delilah's wedding reception.

'I'm good Tony, thanks' replied Nick.

Over the past year, Nick had gotten used to the move from undercover to major crimes. It had been a big adjustment, learning and remembering that he could trust his teammates, and there were times Nick had struggled with that. However, he had indeed gotten used to it, and a year later, did not regret the transfer one bit. He had also had the chance to reconnect with his sister, Lucia and niece, Amanda.

The other side of Team Gibbs, the extended family side, was one that Nick was still getting accustomed to. Nick was so used to being a lone wolf, so to speak. To rely himself only and no one else. The idea of relying not only on Team Gibbs but spouses, parents and former members of Team Gibbs seemed a little alien to Nick at first. He had been amazed at the generosity of Ziva and Breena, which in turn shocked him to think that he found generosity surprising. When he returned from Paraguay without Tim and Gibbs, a part of Nick assumed he would become a pariah. The opposite happened and the Team Gibbs extended family had brought Nick further into their fold.

* * *

Tony watched Senior and Nettie at the playground. They were sitting on fold-up chairs, talking about something that Tony couldn't hear. He had watched the two of them over the past week and a half. It was like there this thing sitting between Nettie and Senior, separating the two of them, and neither of them could get through it or around it. There were also times when Tony walked into a room and it looked like the two of them had sprung apart rather quickly.

Tony tapped Ziva on the shoulder. She turned to look at him.

'Do you think something happened between your aunt and my dad when they babysat Tali?' Ziva looked at her husband and burst out laughing.

'What makes you say that?'

'They are being very polite to each other, keeping each other at arm's length. Dad has not once tried to flirt with Nettie.'

'And you think that constitutes to them having hooked up?'

'Hooked up? Who said anything about them hooking up?' asked Tony, aghast.

'You did' pointed out Ziva.

'I simply suggested that something happened between them. Like you and I when we first got together.'

'Tony, on the first day of our relationship we slept together.

'OK, so maybe not like you and me, but I think something happened between Dad and Nettie.' Ziva rolled her eyes and went back to her sandwich.

Once they were back home a few hours later, Nettie and Ziva were in the kitchen chatting. Nettie was making a cup of tea.

'What do you think of Senior?' asked Ziva, trying not to sound like she was fishing for something.

'Tony? He is lovely and he and the girls adore each other.'

'What about when you looked after Tali at our wedding?'

'He was a perfect gentleman. Why do you ask?' Nettie looked at her niece. Ziva's mind

scrambled for a way out.

'Well, it is just that Senior can be incredibly charming, but it does not always lead to, um… ideal outcomes for everyone involved' said Ziva eventually. Nettie, smiled nodded and sipped her tea.

'Yes, Tony is charming, and I think it simply depends on who the outcomes are for.' With that Nettie walked into the family room, smiling.

Tony came over and stood next to Ziva.

'You were right' said Ziva. 'Something definitely happened between them.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I got this idea for Nettie/ Senior and I wanted to use it but I'm not sure if it works. I struggled to write it initially and the chapter went through a few rewrites as well. I did like bringing Nettie into the story. She'll be around for a couple of chapters. **

**Thank you for the reads and reviews of Moments 2 but also of Just One More Minute. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva's phone buzzed. She picked it up and squealed.

'What is it?' asked Tony, a little concerned.

'Delilah had the twins.' She handed the phone over to Tony. Tim had sent them a photo of the two little babies, the caption reading; Johnny and Morgan McGee finally made it earth side. Mother and babies are wonderful.

Three weeks ago, Tim and Delilah discovered they were having a boy and a girl. Somehow, the doctors hadn't realised that Delilah was pregnant with twins. Lack of an ultrasound was probably the reason. It could have damaged the shrapnel in Delilah's spine

'That's great' said Tony, smiling. 'Johnny and Morgan.' He handed the phone back to Ziva. 'You got their food package ready?'

'It will be ready for them, the moment they get home' replied Ziva as she walked into the kitchen.

Nettie and Senior were in the kitchen, standing very close to each other. When Ziva walked into the kitchen, they sprung apart rather fast. This was not the first time that Ziva or Tony had walked in on them. In fact, since Nettie's arrival, Senior seemed to spend more time at their house than before. Ziva's ninja senses started to tingle.

'OK' she began. 'I am just going to ask. Did something between you two when you babysat Tali after our wedding?' Tony came sprinting over. He had heard Ziva ask her question.

'Zi, what are you doing?'

'I am tired of this did they, didn't they. So,' Ziva turned to Nettie and Senior. 'Did you or didn't you?'

Senior and Nettie burst out laughing.

'No, my dear' said Senior. 'We didn't. Nothing has happened between us.'

'Nor will it ever' add Nettie.

'Then what's going on?' asked Tony. 'What's with the secret little whisperings or being incredibly polite with each other?' Nettie and Senior laughed again.

'We're just having a little fun, Junior' said Senior, smiling. 'Trick you into thinking something happened. Have a bit of fun. We've been emailing back and forth since your wedding. We're quite good friends, aren't we Nettie?' Nettie nodded in response.

'A prank?' said Ziva. 'You were pranking us?'

'No, Ziva, not a prank' said Nettie. 'More like… pulling your arm.'

'Leg' said Tony and Senior automatically.

'So nothing happened?' asked Ziva. She wanted to double check.

'No.'

'No hooking up?' asked Tony.

'No.'

'OK then.' Tony and Ziva looked at each, slightly relived. They weren't sure if they wanted their aunt and dad 'hooking up'. Tony felt something tug on his hand. He looked down and saw Tali standing next to him. 'Hey Bean. You OK?' Tali nodded.

'Daddy, what's hooking up?'

* * *

Ziva leant against the wall in the entryway of the house. From where she was standing, Ziva could see what was going on in the kitchen. Tony came over and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist.

'You OK?' he asked. Ziva smiled and nodded.

'Yes. Just watching.' Tony chuckled. In the kitchen, Nettie was baking with her little helpers. Tali was standing in her toddler learning tower and Tilly was in her high chair. Classical music was playing in the background softly and the smells of the baking were starting to make themselves known.

'When I was pregnant with Tali' began Ziva. 'I used to dream about cooking with my Ima. I would wake up the next day and realise that Tali and any other children that we had, would never get the chance to cook with her.'

'Yet, in some way they are?' he suggested. Ziva nodded. 'Do you know what they're making?'

'Babka, though I am not supposed to know.' Tony chuckled.

'Your favourite' added Tony. Ziva chuckled. Tony remembered when they were in Israel eighteen months ago, Ziva ate mountains of the sweet bread-cake.

'It smells like Ima's kitchen' said Ziva quietly. 'Though I do not think she would have chosen the music.' Nettie was a music teacher by trade. Piano and singing. It was Nettie would taught Tali how to sing. Rivka, however, did not always go for Mozart or Beethoven, opting for The Beatles instead.

They stood watching for a few more minutes, before Tony had to go and do some work.

'I better go and do some work.' Ziva smiled as he kissed the top of her head, then disappeared down into the basement. The invoices were starting to stack up.

_Bean and Bug _was flourishing. More bookings each week came in. Tony had done a major marketing campaign both online and IRL. Five local business and organisations had called enquiring about photos for their website, several people called enquiring about engagement, wedding, maternity and baby photoshoots. Tony was in the process of sending out photos that had been edited as well as creating some new packages with hopes of it enticing previous clients to return.

Ziva continued watching Nettie and the girls bake. It was her birthday in a day and half. She would 35. At one point in her life, Ziva never expected to reach thirty, never mind 35. Life was so different to what she had originally pictured it to be. Even in the last five years, Ziva's life had changed so much. They were going to have a small dinner party for her birthday. Senior was coming over, as was Callie, Arthur and Andrew, Abby, Gibbs and Ducky. The Palmers and McGees had also been invited but Jimmy and Breena had plans with his family and Tim and Delilah had their hands full with the twins.

'Ima' cried Tilly. She had spotted her mother.

Hi girls' said Ziva, going into the kitchen.

'No, Ima' said Tali, shaking her head. 'You're not supposed to be here. It's a surprise.'

'That is right, Tali' said Nettie. 'Ziva, go away and do something else.'

Nettie shooed Ziva out of the kitchen, closing the door. Ziva grinned and decided to go and help Tony with some work.

* * *

A few days after Ziva's birthday dinner, Ziva and Nettie sat down in their seats in the auditorium. They were at the opera, _The Magic Flute _at the Kennedy Centre. It was Ziva's annual pilgrimage to the opera, honouring her late sister. In the past few years, Tony had accompanied her, but this year Tony had offered his ticket to Nettie. He had never met Tali, whereas it was Nettie who taught Tali how to sing, introduced her to opera. Nettie had been moved by Tony's suggestion, confirming again that her niece had married a good man.

'You OK?' asked Ziva to Nettie.

'Yes, motek.' Nettie smiled, but felt pensive. Tali's and Rivka's birthdays were always difficult days. It was something that Nettie and Ziva had in common. They both knew what it was like to lose a sister, how it almost felt like losing a limb. Nettie was Rivka's younger sister and as far as Nettie was concerned, the only person who had always existed. Their parents had passed away a couple of years before Rivka was killed by a drunk driver. It was a silver lining that Nettie had clung to a little. Their parents didn't not suffer the loss of a child, and neither did Rivka, as Tali died a couple of years after her mother.

The lights dimmed, the orchestra struck up and the opera began. _The Magic Flute. _One of Nettie's favourites. One she could of imagined Tali performing one day. One that Rivka would never get to see. Ziva and Nettie glanced at each other. Tears had started to form in both their eyes. Memories and numerous possibilities ran through their memories; what if Rivka and Tali had survived? Or just one of them? Where would Nettie and Ziva be in their lives? Nettie remembered trying to console Ziva after Rivka died, then again after Tali's untimely death. Yet, Nettie knew deep down that it was practically impossible to move on after the death of a loved one.

Nettie smiled at Ziva, reached over, took her hand and squeezed it. This was going to be an emotional performance for both of them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Like the last chapter, I'm a little unsure about the Nettie/ Senior bit. I thought it best to wrap it up quickly. We don't know a lot about Nettie from the show so I decided to go with music teacher. I liked the idea that Nettie taught Tali. ****I also did some research into Israeli food. From the pictures I saw on Pinterest, Babka looks delicious. **

**Next chapter should be up Wednesday**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Big thanks to DS2010 for the information about Hanukkah.**

* * *

Tilly opened her eyes. It was dark in her bedroom, but a little bit of light came from the nightlight in the far corner of her bedroom. Tilly pushed herself up and reached for Bunny. Bunny always slept nearby. Tilly started babbling to Bunny and spotted Socks the cat. She started crawling towards the stuffed toy. Socks the cat had been a present from Babby. Tilly reached the cat and began playing a game with Socks and Bunny. One aspect of Montessori was the floor bed. Tony and Ziva had purchased floor beds for the girls, allowing Tali and Tilly to explore and play in their bedrooms without Tony and Ziva worrying about them getting injured.

In the master bedroom, Ziva heard the sound of Tilly waking through the baby monitor. Ziva got out of bed, put on her dressing gown and went to Tilly's bedroom.

'Hello Bug' said Ziva softly.

'Ima.' Tilly held up Bunny and Socks to show her. Ima seemed very interested in what Bunny and Socks were playing.

'Let's go downstairs' said Ziva. Tilly nodded and the two of them made their way downstairs. The system Tony and Ziva had was that if Tilly woke first, Ziva would take her downstairs, and if Tali woke first, Tony would take her downstairs. It had been a good system, especially when Ziva was still breastfeeding. However, today was Matilda DiNozzo's first birthday party (her actual birthday still two days away), and Ziva had stopped nursing Tilly completely.

The morning started creeping by. Tali came down soon after Ziva and Tilly, Tony coming down twenty minutes later. By the time breakfast was in full swing, Nettie had also appeared. After breakfast, Tony nipped out with Tali to fetch the food for the party, and whilst Nettie played with Tilly, Ziva decorated the downstairs of the house, including stringing up photos of Tully over the past year.

Several hours after waking up, Tilly's donut party was in full swing. They had invited some of Tilly's and Tali's friends from playgroup, as well as Team Gibbs. Tim and Delilah even managed to come with three-week-old newborn twins. Ziva had opted for the simple theme of donuts; easy to produce and who doesn't love a donut? Tali and Tori had finished the colouring in sheets Tony found online, and were munching on their second donuts, eyeing up a third.

Ziva walked into the kitchen, laughing, and found Gibbs leaning against the side. A very small smile on his face.

'Gibbs, are you OK?' asked Ziva. He nodded. He was fine, just memories of Kelly's birthdays. Shannon and Kelly's first birthdays after they died were two of the hardest days Gibbs had ever experienced.

Ziva finished getting Tilly's birthday cake ready. It was a large donut Ziva had ordered specially from a local baker.

'You coming to sing?' she asked Gibbs. Gibbs smiled again and followed Ziva out of the kitchen. In true one-year-old fashion, Tilly mushed the donut around her face, with only a small percentage actually getting into her mouth. She kept looking around at everyone and everything with wide eyes, trying to take it all in.

The party ended about an hour later, guests all going home with party goodies. Tony closed the door on the last of the guests and walked back into the family room. Gibbs was sitting on the floor chatting with Tali and Tilly.

As with Tali's birth and birthdays, Gibbs had made presents for Tilly. When Tilly was born, Gibbs had made a toy box for her, name painted on the front, exactly like Tali's toy box. For Tali's first birthday, Gibbs had made her a little kitchen set to play in. It was set up in the play area of the house, next to the dollhouse Senior had bought for the girls. For Tilly's first birthday, Gibbs had made her a rocking horse.

Tony watched as Gibbs put Tilly on the rocking horse, helping her rock it back and forth. Tilly laughed loudly, loving it and making Gibbs and Tony smile. Tali was playing with the train that Gibbs made for her third birthday and Doggy. It was no secret that Gibbs was good with children. Everyone knew that. But there was something special about Gibbs' relationship with Tali and Tilly. Maybe because of Gibbs' and Ziva's relationship, Tony wasn't sure. Whatever the reason though, Tony was glad the girls had Gibbs in their lives. And vice versa.

* * *

Tony stood in the dining room at the front of the house, holding Tilly. Tali and Nettie were also with him, waiting for Ziva. A menorah was on the table in front of them.

It was the 12th December 2017. Tilly's actual first birthday and the first night of Hanukkah. Instead of a birthday tea, they had a birthday lunch for Tilly, Senior coming over. Afterward, Ziva and Nettie went to the synagogue to pray. Ziva went every year, but having her aunt here made it very special. Nettie would still be in DC for the rest of Hanukkah.

Ziva walked into the dining room. They only used for special occasions; Ziva's birthday dinner, Tilly's birthday lunch, Hanukkah, Christmas. Ziva placed candles and some matches on the table next to the menorah and turned to Nettie.

'Do you want to start?' she asked? Nettie smiled and picked up a candle and the matches.

* * *

The apartment was crowded, nosy and warm. Why Tim thought an impromptu holiday party would be a good idea, he did not know. When he was single and childless, holiday parties tended to be a group of adults (most likely single and childless as well) standing, chatting and drinking. Sometimes playing computer games. Now that Team Gibbs had started their own families, holiday parties were a little different.

Tali and Tori had done some holiday crafts with Nettie; colouring-in sheets, making holiday decorations. Tilly had tried to copy her big sister and friend. She was fast becoming Tali's little shadow, following Tali wherever she went and getting upset when Tilly couldn't follow for whatever reason. Johnny and Morgan were completely oblivious as to what was going on. They had an excuse though. They were only four weeks old.

Tali had struggled at first to understand why there were two babies. Ziva and Tony hadn't been prepared for her questions as to where the babies came from. The four DiNozzo's had been invited to meet the new babies a couple of weeks after they had been born. Tali had been under the impression that there was only one baby, so when she saw two, Tali got very confused. Ziva had to reassure her that everything was OK and that there was supposed to two babies.

Abby popped over to the party and Tali, Tilly and Tori climbed all over her. Nick, Ellie and Clayton also popped over, but didn't stay long. The whole party had a family-with-young-children atmosphere to it. Ziva had brought her camera and spent most of the party taking photos of everyone.

'How about we try and get a photo of the kids?' suggested Breena. 'Tori, Tali, go sit on the sofa.' Tony put Tilly in between Tali and Tori. Johnny and Morgan were placed carefully on Tali and Tori's laps.

'Look over here guys' said Tony, trying to get the kids' attention. The three older ones looked over to their parents. Ziva was bent down, a camera in front of her face. Tony, Jimmy, and Tim were hovering nearby Ziva's head, trying to get the girls to smile. They were waving toys and pulling faces but nothing worked. In a final attempt, Tim threw a toy at Tony, hitting him in the face.

'Sorry, Tony' Tim said quickly, but the girls laughed. Ziva clicked away with her camera. Jimmy threw another toy at Tony's head, making the girls laugh again.

'Zi, you finished?' asked Tony, annoyed. Jimmy and Tim had kept throwing things at Tony's head to get the girls laughing and smiling. Nettie, Breena, and Delilah were nearby, laughing at the mess the three men were making.

'All done' said Ziva, standing up and checking the photos. She chuckled happily at the result. Ziva turned around and spotted her husband. He had bits of toys in his hair and stickers on his face. 'What happened to you?'

'Ask them' he said, pointing at Jimmy and Tim, who were laughing. Delilah and Nettie went to rescue Johnny and Morgan before Tali and Tori got up

Just then there was a knock at the door. Tim peered through the spyhole and opened the door smiling.

'Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!'

'Santa!' cried Tori and Tali, running over to a man in a red suit with a white beard. Tony hoped they didn't realise it was Senior dressed up.

* * *

Jack Sloane walked through the bullpen. She needed to get Gibbs to sign some paperwork from a case they just closed. He wasn't there. In fact, the whole bullpen was relatively quiet. However, it was New Year after all.

Jack was about to go back up to her office when she noticed a new photo behind Gibbs' desk. It was the photo that Ziva had taken of Tali, Tilly, Tori, Johnny and Morgan just before Christmas. Ziva had given Tim and Jimmy copies of the photo, as well as Gibbs and Ducky. Jack smiled. Behind that hard, steel-like, sometimes cold front, Gibbs really was an old softie.

* * *

Tony opened the door to the community centre and let Tim go in first. It was a little tricky, trying to manoeuvre the double stroller but they managed it eventually. Tali followed Tim and the twins, with Tony and Tilly bringing up the rear.

'Show Uncle Tim the way, Bean' said Tony. Tali ran ahead to the playroom. It was Saturday morning, in January, and Tony and Tim had arranged to go to Dad's playgroup. It would be Tim, Johnny and Morgan's first time. Also Tim's first time out with both twins without Delilah. It had the potential to be an interesting few hours. Delilah and Ziva were booked in for a massage at a local spa.

'Hey, guys' said Tony, again holding the door open for Tim.

'Hey, Tony' said Stephen. 'Hi, Tali. Hi Tilly.' Tilly giggled as Tony put her down on a playmat. She fell forward onto her hands and knees and started to crawl towards a toybox. 'Has she gotten faster?'

'Yeah, she has' replied Tony. 'No walking yet. This is Tim.' Stephen and Tim shook hands.

'Who are these two?' asked Stephen, looking down at the twins.

'Johnny and Morgan' said Tim, smiling. He hadn't really stopped smiling since the twins were born. Ziva was right about the love a parent has for its children.

'They're adorable' said Stephen. Johnny looked up at the strange man in front of him. Morgan was dozing slightly.

The door opened and more dads with their children arrived. Tali and Tilly were very content playing with their friends and toys, Johnny and Morgan in the stroller. Everyone commented on the fact that Tim had newborn twins.

'Oh, believe me, they were a shock.'

'Born three weeks earlier, weren't they' said Tony. Tim nodded.

'And on top of that, me and Delilah didn't find out we were having twins until three weeks before that.'

'Wait, what?' asked Ash, another dad at the group. 'You didn't know you were having twins?' Tim nodded.

'Yep. Delilah's paralysed from the waist down. The doctor didn't want to do an ultrasound in case it caused damage to the shrapnel in her spine.'

'Wow' said Mark, quietly.

'So, how long have you two been friends?' asked Ron.

'Um, it's about fifteen years' said Tony.

'Also sixteen. We used to work together' added Tim.

'So, you know lots stories about Tony here?' confirmed Stephen, smirking.

'Yeah, I do' said Tim, grinning. Tony put his head in his hands. 'What do you want to know?'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**I'm not Jewish so I did a lot of research into Hanukkah and again big thanks to DS2010 for the help. I hope it's correct. The next chapter should be up sometime during the weekend. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**January 2018**

'NOOOOO! No. No. No. No.'

Tony bolted upright and saw Ziva scramble out of bed and run out of the room. Following her, Tony watched her run into Tali's room. Ziva stroked her hair and kissed her head. Ziva then went to check on Tilly. When she came out, Tony saw her face. Tears were running down her face.

'Come here, Zi.' Tony wrapped his arms tightly around Ziva and led her back to their bedroom. Ziva was shaking with sobs.

They sat on the bed for some time, Tony letting Ziva simply cry. He knew from previous experience that it was best to wait for Ziva to be ready to talk, rather than try and force her. Eventually, Ziva's sobs started to subside. Tony attempted to give her an encouraging smile.

'Tell me what happened?' he asked quietly. Ziva grasped onto Tony's hand and started telling him about her nightmare.

'I was in the cell, in Somalia. I could hear the girls playing or something. I wanted to get to them so I fought my way out of the cell. I could not find them at first, so I just followed their chatter. Then I saw them and I ran as fast as I could but I was not fast enough. Then he appeared.' Tony sighed. They refused to say his name. 'He was holding Tilly, playing a game with Tali. Before I could get to them, the door closed and locked itself and I could not get to the girls.' Ziva started crying again. 'It felt so real, Tony.'

'It wasn't real, OK. The girls are safe in their beds. You've seen them. You're safe, and I'm safe.' Tony could feel Ziva nod her head against his shoulder. 'We're going to stay right here until you want to move, OK.'

They sat in bed. Tony had his arms tightly around Ziva, making sure that she knew he was there, that he wasn't going anywhere, that she was safe. It had been some time since Ziva had experienced such a horrid nightmare. In the past, Ziva's dreams tended to be related to memories of her past experiences, not just Somalia. This one was different though, for Tali and Tilly to be there. Tony couldn't imagine how horrible it must have been for Ziva to see that man holding their perfect, innocent girls.

* * *

Tony woke up. The lamp on his nightstand was on, the clock read 5.43 am. He must have fallen asleep again. He looked over to Ziva's side of the bed and found it empty. Quickly he got up and ran out of the room. Tony found Ziva sitting on the floor opposite Tali and Tilly's bedroom doors, a blanket around her shoulders. They always kept the doors open. From her position, Ziva could see both girls asleep.

'Hey' said Tony, quietly. He sat down next to Ziva, draping an arm over her shoulder. 'How long have you been here?'

'I do not know. You fell asleep and I tried to sleep but I needed to see the girls.' Tony nodded his understanding. Ziva pulled the blanket back over her shoulder. It had slipped down a little. 'What time is it?' she asked.

'Almost 6.' Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder as he placed a kiss on her head. 'I want you to spend the day with the girls' he said. Ziva looked at him.

'Tony, we have two client meetings about potential weddings in the summer and an engagement photoshoot. I cannot cancel.'

'I will handle them, Zi' said Tony.

'You have never done a photoshoot by yourself.'

'Have to do one at some point. I've done plenty of client meetings by myself and it's only an announcement photo they want taking. If they have a problem with me, then tough. You are spending the day with the girls.' Ziva gave a very weak smile. 'Take Tali to preschool and maybe talk to Callie.' Callie was the only other person from Tony who knew every detail about Somalia.

'OK' agreed Ziva eventually. Tony kissed the top of her head again.

'I'm going to start breakfast. You going to stay here?' Ziva nodded. 'Ok. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.'

* * *

Ziva stood in the playground, Tilly on her hip, waiting for Tali to come out of preschool. The other parents were also hanging around. Tali was at preschool for three hours. During that time, Ziva went for a run, pushing Tilly in the stroller. Tilly had thoroughly enjoyed the ride, giggling the entire time. Ziva enjoyed hearing her daughter laugh. After a quick shower, and a call to Callie arranging a playdate in the afternoon, Ziva and Tilly nipped to the store before picking up Tali.

The main door opened and the children started coming out. Tali ran over to Ziva and Tilly, carrying a piece of paper.

'Ima' called Tali. Ziva bent down and hugged her daughters.

'Hi, Tali. Did you have fun today?' Tali nodded and thrusted the sheet of paper she was carrying. Ziva looked at it. It was some painting that Tali did. A yellow-ish blob underneath a messy arch of black.

'It's you, Ima' explained Tali. Ziva smiled and felt tears well up. It was a complete coincidence that Tali had painted a picture of her mother the morning after Ziva experienced such a dark nightmare. Ziva, however, was completely moved. Quickly, she blinked away any tears before Tali noticed.

'Come on, let's go home. Auntie Callie and Arthur are coming for a playdate.'

* * *

Tony's suggestion of talking to Callie had been a good one. The two women sat on the sofa in the family room, chatting, whilst their kids played together in the play corner. Tali and Arthur got on well, and it had reassured Ziva when she was pregnant with Tilly, and they didn't know if Bug was a boy or a girl, that Tali would be alright with a brother.

Ziva and Callie talked about Ziva's dream, Callie reassuring Ziva that it was only a dream. They talked about the last time something like this had happened, and how Ziva had been able to overcome it. Tali had been a baby back then. Now she was five months away from her fourth birthday. They talked about steps Ziva had already taken to move past this bump in the road; talking to Tony and Callie, spending time with the girls and Arthur, doing exercise and everyday activities like going to the store, perhaps do some writing. Ziva was a prolific journaler.

Ziva picked up her mug and took a sip. Callie pulled a face at the smell of Ziva's coffee. Ziva spotted it immediately.

'Callie, are you alright?' asked Ziva. Callie nodded and waffled on about something, trying to change the subject. Ziva didn't buy it. 'Callie, what is going on?'

'You want to know what's going on?' said Callie, a little heated. 'The smell of that coffee is making me want to throw up all over you and this sofa.' Ziva looked at her friend.

'Callie, are you pregnant?' asked Ziva quietly so the kids didn't hear. Callie smiled and nodded. Ziva's face burst into a smile and she hugged her best friend. 'I am so happy for you.'

'Thanks Ziva.'

'I did not know you and Andrew were trying.'

'Yeah, we have been, for about a year.'

'Are you having treatments again?' Callie nodded. IVF. The expensive miracle. Callie had regular a menstrual cycle and period but struggled to fertilize an embryo. IVF was really only Andrew and Callie's option for biological children. They had been lucky as it had worked, and now Callie was pregnant with her second miracle. When Ziva told Callie that she was pregnant with Tali, Ziva had been a little worried about how Callie would respond. Callie and Andrew spent years trying and then saving for Arthur. In some regards, by getting knocked up by accident, Ziva was lucky. It was a true testament to their friendship that whilst Callie had been a little jealous, she had also been extremely happy and excited for her friend.

* * *

Tony made his way upstairs. The house was quiet, though, at 4.45 pm, it was still nap time.

'Zi?' Tony called out. No answer. Tony desperately hoped that Ziva was getting some peaceful sleep. Tony climbed the stairs and started for his and Ziva's bedroom, but stopped at Tilly's. He smiled at what he found. Lying on Tilly's floor bed was Tilly, Tali and Ziva. Tilly and Tali were fast asleep and Ziva appeared to be dozing. Tony couldn't help but remark silently how similar all three were in appearance. He bent down and stroked Ziva's arm to wake her.

'Hey,' he said, quietly. Ziva extracted herself from the bed and hugged Tony tightly. 'Everything alright?' he asked, a little concerned. Ziva gave him a small smile.

'I am a little better' she said slowly.

'Good.' They made their way to their own bedroom. 'What happened today?'

'Um, I took Tali to preschool, then Tilly and I went for a run.' Tony smiled. 'We went to the store afterward and then Callie and Arthur came for a playdate at lunch. They left about a couple of hours ago.'

'I'm glad you had a good day.' Ziva nodded.

'Callie is pregnant' she said to Tony.

'What? I didn't know they were even trying.'

'They wanted to keep it quiet in case it was not successful.'

'They doing IVF again?' Ziva nodded.

'Thank you for suggesting I spend the day with the girls, Tony. It was exactly the right thing.' They lent forward and kissed. 'How was your day?' asked Ziva.

'Both client meetings went well. I think we've definitely got the Bruster's wedding. I think the McClean's are still comparing with other photographers. I had a call from someone who's interested in having a photographer at an event they're having.' Ziva nodded along. 'The Adams' photoshoot went well. Some outside, some inside, with them gazing lovingly at each other. It was pretty straightforward. Nothing like the Anderson/ Murray photoshoot last year.'

Ziva chuckled. The Anderson/ Murray shoot was for a lesbian couple who were getting married. This was only supposed to be a simple engagement shoot, back in October. However, the couple had some very elaborate ideas and it had taken some serious negotiating on Ziva's part to get the shoot done. However, all parties involved were happy with the outcome, and the couple book _Bean and Bug _for their wedding in July 2018.

'Ima?' It was Tali. She had woken up. Tony and Ziva went back to Tilly's bedroom.

'Hey, Bean' said Ziva. 'You OK?' Tali nodded and Tilly started waking up as well. They stayed in Tilly's bedroom, chatting a little.

'What do you want for dinner?' asked Tony. Ziva smiled.

'How about pizza and a movie?' Tali bounced up and down with excitement.

'OK' said Tony. 'But Ima gets to pick the movie.'

Three hours later, Ziva, Tony, Tali and Tilly were snuggled up in Tony and Ziva's bed, the girls between their parents. Tony had ordered two large pizzas (one with sausage and pepperoni, one with just cheese) and they settled down to watch _Despicable Me. _Tilly still didn't really follow the plots of movies, but Tali managed to stick it to the end, and when she discovered there was a second one, she begged them to watch it. Tony and Ziva caved in pretty quickly, only to have Tali fall asleep before they were halfway through it.

Tony and Ziva watched the rest of the movie, Tony also falling asleep relatively quickly. Ziva nipped downstairs to put the dinner plates into the dishwasher. Everything else could be left until the morning. She went upstairs and climbed back into bed. The previous night had been dark and horrible and the day following had not been easy. However, Ziva had been reminded of how far she had come since her return from Somalia. If she managed it then, she could manage it now. She had Callie and her other friends. She had her perfect daughters, who she would do anything to keep safe. Most importantly, Ziva had Tony.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I did a lot of research into PTSD, anxiety, and IVF for this chapter. I don't have PTSD and my anxiety is nominal. If you live with mental illness please seek out medical advice or continue with any medication or practices that have been suggested or prescribed. Everyone has different needs.  
**

**I am also not at a point in my life where I need to consider IVF and have little idea as to how many treatments or how long it can be for. The past few chapters have been about celebrating all the good things in their lives. I wanted to see and show that life isn't perfect in this story, hence why Ziva has a horrid nightmare. I also wanted to show that becoming a parent can be difficult and just because a woman is pregnant, you have no idea how difficult or easy it could have been to get pregnant. **

**Rant over. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Gibbs picked up his ringing phone. It was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning and Team Gibbs was not on weekend call for the rest of February. The name DiNozzo appeared on the caller ID.

'Yeah, DiNozzo?' asked Gibbs

'Hello to you too boss' replied Tony. Gibbs had a tiny smirk on his face.

'What do you want, DiNozzo?'

'Any chance you're free today?' Gibbs felt like Tony was about to ask a favour.

'Why?'

'Zi and I have a photography gig. Senior was supposed to babysit but he's ill. Stomach bug. Any chance you could babysit for us today?' Gibbs couldn't see but Tony had his fingers crossed. Gibbs thought about it. A whole day with three year old and a one year old?

'Yeah, sure I could babysit.'

'Thanks. See you in half an hour?'

Thirty minutes later, Gibbs was ringing the doorbell at Tony and Ziva's house. Tony answered it.

'Thanks again boss.' Gibbs was about to say something but got interrupted by Tali.

'Gib, Gib, Gib! Are you staying with me and Tilly?'

'Today I am' said Gibbs, bending down to Tali's height. 'Where is your sister?'

'This way' said Tali. She took his hand and led him over to the play corner. Tilly was sitting on the floor, busy playing the building blocks. She liked to knock them down then build the tower again. Tali like to do something similar when she was Tilly's age.

Ziva came up from the basement, camera bags in her hands.

'Thank you for this, Gibbs. This gig is a two person job and I would really struggle if Tony was not coming.'

'What is it?' asked Gibbs.

'A fundraising event in Annandale. A local family is raising funds for the children's hospital. They want photos of the whole day.'

'A worthy cause' said Gibbs. Ziva smiled and nodded. 'How are you?' he asked Ziva. She had come over a few weeks ago, and told him about the nightmare she had about Tali and Tilly in Somalia.

'I am alright. It took a while to move past the insomnia but l have managed to get almost five hours of sleep now.' Ziva had also talked to Tim quite a bit over the past few weeks. They enjoyed their coffee dates at the diner and hoped they would be able to keep them up for as long as possible.

Tony came over.

'Everything ready?' asked Ziva.

'Yes, I think so. Cameras in the car, food in the car' said Tony, ticking things off. 'There's plenty of food in the kitchen for lunch, Gibbs, and all contact numbers are on the fridge.'

'If Tali asks for ice cream, she has to wait until after dinner' said Ziva. Gibbs chuckled slightly. 'Do not let her give you the puppy dog eyes or whimper. Believe me, Tony falls for it every time.' Gibbs chuckled again.

'Hey' said Tony, a little annoyed. 'It's not every time.'

Eight hours later, Tony and Ziva returned home to a rather messy house. Of all the people they asked to babysit, they didn't think Gibbs would be the messy babysitter.

They walked into the family room and found Gibbs tidying up. Tali was lying on the sofa on the stomach, gently snoring.

'Hey, Gibbs' said Ziva, looking around.

'Oh, hey guys. How was the event?'

'It was good, thanks' said Ziva. They wandered further into the house. 'What happened here?'

'Oh, um, Tali found some magic socks that took us to the past and on a dinosaur hunt, then into the future where we lived on the moon.' Tony and Ziva looked at each other in disbelief. Was this really the Gibbs they knew. 'Tilly's napping upstairs. Has been for a couple of hours.'

Tony went over and sat next Tali. She had started to wake up.

'Daddy? Ima? What are you doing here?' she asked groggily.

'We live here, Bean' replied Tony. Tali giggled. 'Did you have fun with Gibbs?' Tali nodded.

'Are you staying Gib?' asked Tali. Did she mean for dinner or permanently? It was impossible to tell. Gibbs smiled.

'I'd better go home' he said. Tali looked a little sad

'Stay Gibbs, for dinner' interjected Ziva quickly.

'Yeah, it's the least we can do' agreed Tony. 'I'll go and upload the photos from today and put everything away.' He grabbed the camera bags and went down to the basement office.

'OK, I'll stay for dinner' said Gibbs.

'Yay' cried Tali and she ran over and hugged him. Sounds of Tilly waking up came over the baby monitor. Ziva made for the stairs but Gibbs stopped her.

'I'll go get her' he suggested.

Ziva watched as Gibbs disappeared upstairs, Tali following him. She had a feeling that Gibbs was going to become Tali's favourite babysitter and Senior was going to have competition. It made Ziva happy that the girls had Gibbs in their lives. She also felt sad though. Whilst Tali and Tilly saw Gibbs as a grandfather of sorts, he would never experience it with Shannon and their own grandchildren.

* * *

Ziva opened the door and led Tali into the large room. It was Monday afternoon and when Ziva picked up Tali from preschool, she said they were going to a surprise later on. Five or six girls, similar age to Tali, were wearing pink leotards and ballet shoes. They were twirling around to the music.

Tali and Ziva sat down on some seats near the teacher's table, Tilly on Ziva's lap. Ziva and the teacher said hello.

'This Tali' said Ziva. The teacher came over.

'Hi Tali. My name is Georgie.' She held out her hand for Tali's who shook in a very three year old way.

'Hi' replied Tali, quietly. She was a little shy.

The music stopped and the girls moved onto their next exercise. Tali, Tilly and Ziva continued watching. A few minutes later Georgie turned to Tali.

'Tali, do you want join in?'

'What do you think, Tali?' asked Ziva. Tali looked at her mother.

'Can I?' she asked. Ziva smiled and nodded. Tali smiled back and Ziva helped take off her sneakers. Tali went and joined the other girls. She loved jumping up and down and floating around like fairies. Tilly kept leaning forward, wanting to join in.

'Not yet, Bug' said Ziva. 'You need to be a bit bigger first.' Tilly loved bouncing up and down on Ziva's knee and along to the music. Tilly loved music. Ziva had started to listen to more since Nettie's visit, mixing it up between the classical music and more contemporary, modern music.

At the end of the class, the girls gave very awkward curtseys. Tali went over to Ziva and Tilly.

'Did you enjoy that Bean?' asked Ziva. Tali nodded her head, excitedly.

'Would you like to come back next week, Tali?' asked Georgie. Tali looked at her mother.

'Can I?' she asked, hopeful that Ziva wouldn't say no. Ziva smiled.

'Of course you can come back next week.'

'Yay.'

When they got home, Tali found Tony sitting at the kitchen table doing some work. She started telling him about the dance class they had gone to.

Ziva put Tilly in her highchair seat and also sat down. She watched as Tali performed for Tony with great enthusiasm. Ziva had found the flyer for Georgie's dance school in a cafe. She had called the number on immediately and found that Georgie had a class for under fives and that there was space for Tali to join if she wanted to. Ziva would never force her daughters to do anything they didn't want to do.

Ziva had initially been a little nervous. She was unsure if Tali would want to dance, would enjoy it. However, Ziva's fears disappeared with the look of Tali's face when she saw what the girls were doing. By Tilly's reaction to the class, it was only a matter of time before she would be joining.

* * *

A handful of hours later, Ziva was in the kitchen making dinner, Tony still working at the kitchen table. Tali and Tilly were playing in the play corner in the family room.

'Ima, Daddy. Come here' called out Tilly. Tony and Ziva got up quickly to see what was going on. Tilly was standing without support, in the middle of the room.

'Bug's walking' said Tali. Tony and Ziva were a little unsure but then Tilly moved her right foot, and rather wobbly, stepped forward. Then her left, then her right. Then Tilly fell down.

Ziva went forward and picked Tilly up.

'Tilly, are you walking?' she cooed.

'Put her down, see if she can do it again' suggested Tony. Ziva put Tilly back on the floor. Tilly pushed herself up and aimed for Tony.

'Dada' she said, happily.

'Come on, Bug' said Tony, encouragingly. Tilly took another shaky, wobbly step forward, and another and another, before falling down. Tilly could manage three steps and that clearly was enough.

Tali sniffed the air.

'What's that smell?' she asked with a screwed up face. Ziva thought for a minute before realised.

'Dinner! It's burning!' she cried as she ran into the kitchen.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Apologies for the wait. I have been ill and busy. This was also written a little rushed than normal. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony stood on the step ladder and reached up to the party decorations up. Jimmy was standing on the other side of the room directing him.

'Down a bit. Left a bit.'

'You know what autopsy gremlin' said Tony, turning to Jimmy. 'Why don't you put your daughter's birthday party decorations instead of me?'

'Hey, it's Doctor autopsy gremlin' said Jimmy. Tony laughed.

Jimmy jumped out of the way as Tori and Tali ran through the house. It was February and Tori's Palmer's third birthday party. Tony and Tali had come over earlier as Jimmy had managed to rope in Tony to help put up party decorations.

The doorbell rang. Breena answered it and Ziva and Tilly were on the other side.

'Hi Ziva' said Breena, letting them into the house.

'Hi Breena. I got the cookies you wanted.'

'Thanks so much.' Breena took the plate of cookies from Ziva. There had been a mix up of orders at a bakery Breena went to. She asked Ziva to get the correct order on her way to their house.

Ziva and Tilly went into the living room.

'The decorations look great guys' she said.

'Thanks' said Jimmy. Ton shot him an evil look across the room. He looked down and found Tilly sitting on his feet.

'Dada.'

'What you up to, Bug?' he asked, picking up Tilly. Whilst Tilly could walk, rather wobbly, she still preferred to crawl and was actually quite fast. She was forever trying to follow Tali and Tori. Tilly babbled something at Tony, who laughed. He had no idea what she was talking about but he loved hearing Tilly talk none the less.

Tali and Tori ran back into the living room, giggling.

'Hey guys' said Jimmy. 'What's going on?'

'We're on a dino hunt daddy' explained Tori and the girls ran off in search of dinosaurs.

'Tali has been really into dinosaurs lately' said Ziva. 'It drives Tony up the wall.'

'She keeps asking for the same book at bedtime. It's about dinosaurs and I can't pronounce half the names in it' said Tony. 'Tali laughs every time I get them wrong.' Jimmy laughed.

'I don't know why you're laughing' said Breena, coming in from the kitchen. 'Tori laughs every time she shows you anything to do with Peppa Pig.'

'Peppa Pig is creepy and scary and pigs are not nice animals' said Jimmy. He stormed away in a huff towards the food.

'He is right' said Ziva. 'Peppa Pig is creepy. Especially those eyes.'

The doorbell rang and Breena's parents came in. Jimmy and Ed didn't always see eye-to-eye, but Jimmy got on with his mother-in-law and Tori adored her grandpa.

Tori's third birthday party was a huge success. Games were played, food was eaten and all the guests were given party bags filled with goodies for the ride home, not to mention a slice of birthday cake.

Tony stuck around to help take down the decorations. Tori was a bit disappointed that they weren't staying up, so they agreed that the _Happy Birthday _sign could stay up for the rest of the day. Tony and Jimmy were picking up any rubbish they found.

'Never expected we'd be doing this together' said Jimmy to Tony. It was true that once upon a time, a kids birthday party was the last place Tony DiNozzo would be.

'Yeah, I guess you're right autopsy gremlin.'

'Hey, It's Doctor autopsy gremlin.'

* * *

Ziva heard her phone buzzing. Where was it?'

'Tali, have you hidden my phone again?'

'No Ima' said Tali. Ziva wasn't buying it. Her phone was buzzing again.

'Tali, where is my phone?'

'Ima, I don't have it.'

Tilly's giggling caught Ziva's attention. She walked around the sofa and found her other daughter hiding behind the sofa, with building blocks, some playdough, and Ziva's phone. The name Timothy McGee was on the screen.

'OK, Tilly. I need my phone.' Ziva fetched the phone and the playdough out of Tilly's hand. She didn't want her baby eating the stuff. Tilly started whimpering a bit.

'Hi Tim.' What's up?' asked Ziva, stroking Tilly's hair.

'Hey, Ziva. I need a favour.'

* * *

Delilah wheeled into the family room and found Ziva sitting on the sofa.

'Johnny and Morgan asleep?' asked Ziva. Delilah nodded.

'Yes, finally.' Ziva chuckled quietly.

Delilah, Johnny, and Morgan were staying with Tony and Ziva for a couple of days whilst convicted murderer Paul Triff helped Team Gibbs with a difficult case. Gabriel Hicks was on the loose and his former cellmate, Paul Triff had given Team Gibbs information about Hicks, in exchange for one thing. A two night stay in his old apartment. The same apartment that Tim, Delilah and their six-month-old twins lived in. Triff was the tenant before Tony.

Delilah had been shocked when Tim told her about the plan. The idea of that man being in her children's home was not something she liked. However, once the plan was fully explained and Delilah saw the cage that Triff would be staying in, she relaxed a tiny bit. Delilah and the twins would be staying with Tony and Ziva for the entire time.

'Plus side of them being this young is that they won't remember' pointed out Delilah to Ziva.

'I know that feeling' said Ziva, sympathetically. Delilah smiled, but both women were worried. When Sergei Mishnev was on the loose, targeting Team Gibbs, Ziva and eight-month-old Tali had been under protective custody for a month. Delilah had been in Dubai at the time.

When Delilah returned from Dubai, the two women bonded quickly. They had been good friends before the move, but so much of that time had been taken up with the bombing of the Conrad Gala and Delilah coming to terms with being paralysed. When Delilah returned to DC, they bonded over being worried about Tony and Tim simply going to work, and potentially never coming back. Now, they talked about babies and diapers.

Tony came downstairs.

'Girls' asleep?' asked Ziva. Tony nodded and flopped down on the sofa next to Ziva.

'Yeah, finally. Tali had questions though, about why DeDe and the twins were here. I made up something about a sleepover with her cousins. I think she bought it.' Ziva and Delilah chuckled.

'What do you want to do?' Ziva asked Delilah.

'I want to see my husband and make sure he's OK but that's going to happen yet, is it?'

'Delilah, Tim will be fine' said Tony.

'How do you know that Tony?'

'Because I do. Reeves is there to back him up, you and the twins are safe, not mention the whole of Team Gibbs working overtime to find Hicks. The moment they do, Triff is back in prison, where he belongs. Plus, Tim's no longer a probie.'

'I hope you're right Tony' said Delilah, a little solemnly.

'How about we watch a film?' suggested Ziva. 'Might help to distract you.' Delilah looked at her friends. They were only trying to help and at least Ziva had some idea as to what she was going through.

'Couldn't hurt to try' agreed Delilah.

* * *

Ziva walked into the family room, carrying a bowl of popcorn. Tony was leaning over the two bassinets by the sofa, checking on Johnny and Morgan. The sight made Ziva smile.

Twenty-four hours ago, Gabriel Hicks had finally been captured and dealt with by Team Gibbs, assisted by Tobias Fornell. Tim came over to Tony and Ziva's the moment he could. Ziva heard the audible sigh of relief that Delilah let out when she saw her husband. The McGees stay with Tony and Ziva for a couple more nights whilst the apartment was put back together. Tony and Ziva offered to babysit the twins, allowing Tim and Delilah to have a rare date night. They hadn't been one since before the twins were born, and they both desperately needed it.

Ziva and Tony sat down to watch a movie, keeping an eye on the twins. Tim had been right about them. When Johnny was awake, Morgan was asleep, and vice versa. There was a tiny part of Tony and Ziva that was glad they didn't have twins. When Tilly was born, Tali was able to help around the house a little, fetch things for her parents like wipes, and even pick out her own clothes. Montessori had helped enormously with that.

Morgan was fussing a little, wanting to be held. Ziva went and took her out of the bassinet. She went back and sat on the sofa, baby in arms. Ziva glanced at Tony who was smiling.

'What?' asked Ziva.

'Nothing' said Tony. He went back to the movie. 'You're a natural, you know that?'

'At motherhood? Does not always feel natural.'

'I think every parent thinks that at some point.' Ziva smiled, agreeing with Tony. She bounced Morgan on her knee, who giggled slightly.

'Do you want to go for a third?' asked Tony. Ziva looked at her husband, smiled and looked back at Morgan.

'Yes. I think I do, but I do want to wait.'

'Until Tilly's in preschool?' Ziva nodded.

'She is only fourteen months.' Tony nodded.

'OK. We come back to this around Tali's birthday?' he asked.

'Yes. I think so. Tali will be five and Tilly two-and-a-half. '

'OK then.' Tony lent over and kissed his wife. The front door opened and Tim and Delilah walked in.

'What you doing here?' asked Tony. 'It's only 9.30 pm.'

'Tim fell asleep at the restaurant' said Delilah. Ziva and Tony bit back laughter.

'Hey, it has been a stressful few days' said Tim. The four went into the family room, Delilah checking on the twins. She looked at her husband and nodded her head towards Tony and Ziva.

'What is it?' asked Ziva.

'First of all, thank you for letting Dee and the twins stay' began Tim.

'Anytime Tim' said Ziva.

'And for babysitting tonight' added Tim.

'We wanted to ask you guys something' said Delilah. Tony and Ziva looked intrigued.

'We wanted to know if you would consider being Johnny and Morgan's godparents, along with Abby' said Tim.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and smiled. They didn't even need to consider it.

'Of course, we will' said Ziva. 'We would honoured to be their godparents.'

Everyone hugged and sat down to continue watching the movie Tony and Ziva had started. Tim fell asleep relatively quickly. Like he said, it had been a stressful few days. Tony was a little glad that he didn't have them anymore. There had been times he wished he had been there as back up, but overall he was satisfied with his decision to leave NCIS.

The movie ended. Delilah went to the makeshift bedroom in the dining room with the twins. Ziva draped a blanket over Tim as he slept on the sofa. He was going to have a stiff neck in the morning. Tony and Ziva went upstairs to their own bedroom, happy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**The third baby conversation will continue in, wait for it... Moments 3. I did some research for that part. I'm not at the 'let's discuss potential children' part of my life yet. **

**If I keep following my current plan, we're a little more than half way through. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony stretched his arms above his head. He had been sitting at the desk in the basement a little too long, doing some (overdue) admin work for _Bean and Bug. _Tali was at preschool and Tilly was napping upstairs. Ziva was sitting on the sofa next to the desk, headphones on, editing photos, so that Tony could deliver them. When Ziva said that she wanted to start her own photography business, it hadn't initially occurred to Tony that there would be so much more work than simply taking photos.

Tony's phone on the desk buzzed. He picked it up, but didn't recognise the number.

'Hello. Tony DiNozzo speaking.'

'Hi DiNozzo. It's Clayton Reeves.'

'Oh hey. What's up?'

'Um, there's a situation at the Navy Yard. A bomb's been discovered.' Tony sat up a bit more in his chair.

'Oh no.' Tony fully remembered Harper Dearing's bomb.

'Yeah. Bomb squad's on the scene.'

'Why are you calling me? I'm not an agent anymore.'

'I know but there's a name on the visitor list. Tony DiNozzo Sr.'

'My dad's at the Navy Yard.'

'Yeah, and I've asked around. I don't think he's been evacuated. I think he's still in NCIS headquarters.'

'Any idea what's going on?'

'No, sorry mate. But the react team is here and Gibbs is still inside along with McGee and Torres. I'll let you know when I know something more, OK?'

'OK. Thanks for letting me know Reeves.' Tony hung up as Ziva took her headphones off.

'What is it?'

'My dad's at the Navy Yard and a bomb was discovered earlier. The building is on lock down.'

'What!'

'Yeah, that was Clayton Reeves. He said Dad wasn't evacuated and reckons he's still inside along with Gibbs, Tim and Nick.' Ziva sat, aghast.

'What do you want to do?' Do you want you to go down to the Navy Yard?' Tony thought for a second.

'What good is that going to do? I'm no longer an agent, and even if I was I wouldn't be allowed back into the building. Reeves said he would call with more information when he had some.'

* * *

That call came a few hours later. Tony tried to keep his mind occupied but it kept wandering to what could be happening at the Navy Yard. He was glad when Reeves finally called.

'Can I come to the Navy Yard?' asked Tony.

'I don't see why not' said Reeves.

Forty minutes later Tony pulled up into a parking lot near the Navy Yard and went to find his father. He spotted him standing near the coffee cart.

'Dad!' cried Tony. He jogged over to his father.

'Junior? What are you doing here?'

'Reeves called me when he saw your name on the visitors log. Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Tony didn't buy it. His father had never been in a situation like this before.

'Dad, seriously. Are you alright?'

'Yes junior. I'm fine.'

'OK, then. You want to go home?'

'Actually, I want to see the girls'.' Tony smiled and eventually, the two made their way to Tony's car. Senior was quiet for most of the drive.

'Judith broke up with me' he said eventually.

'Oh?' said Tony. He had been paying attention to driving.

'Met a younger man on the cruise.'

'Oh.' Tony knew that wouldn't be good for Senior's ego. Or anyone's ego for that matter.

'Yeah.'

'Well, um, how do you feel about that?' asked Tony.

'Honestly, I don't really know. I've decided to leave the Sherlocks as well.'

'But you love working with them.'

'Yes I do, but given what happened with Judith…'

'Oh, yeah. Might be awkward.' Senior nodded. 'Any idea what you're going to do?'

'Well, I'm still volunteering at Hope Rises.' Tony nodded.

'Yeah, but I kinda meant about relationships. Your last two relationships haven't exactly been, um…' Tony trailed off.

'Successful?' suggested Senior. Tony nodded. 'What is the definition of a successful relationship anyway?' Tony chuckled slightly but Senior had a point. 'I don't know what I'm going to do long term, Junior. Right now though, I'm going to spend some time with my granddaughters.' Tony laughed. They walked into the house.

'Zi, we're home.' Ziva came downstairs, Tali and Tilly peering around the bannister, both wrapped up in towels.

'Hi Senior' she said, hugging her father-in-law.

'Hello Ziva. How are you?'

'I am alright. The girls have just had their baths. You want to do bedtime story?' Senior's face broke into a smile and followed Ziva upstairs.

'Hi girls' he said, picking up Tilly.

'Hi Papa' replied Tali. Ziva and Senior helped Tali and Tilly into the pyjamas before they settled down to storytime with Papa, Doggy and Bunny in the spare bedroom. Tilly was currently going through a fairy tale phase.

'Once upon a time' began Senior. Ziva left the three of them alone and went to find Tony. He was in the kitchen.

'You OK?' she asked. Tony nodded.

'Yeah. Just glad that the only casualty was a bad guy.' Ziva nodded.

'You remember the last time we were stuck in the building because of a bomb?' Tony laughed.

'I remember it well.' He looked at his wife. 'It was then I realised I had feelings for you.'

'What? You never told me that.' Tony shrugged his shoulders.

'We could have plummeted to our deaths or another bomb could have gone off but it didn't matter. You were there. I knew where you were and that you were alive. It didn't matter what happened. I had my Ziva with me.' Ziva smiled and kissed her husband, who pulled her tightly into a hug. That year had been the beginning for Tony and Ziva.

'I had better go and help Senior put the girls to bed.'

'Yeah, Tali's probably begging for a third story.' Ziva laughed as she went upstairs.

* * *

Ziva walked towards the little tea room in Georgetown. She waved at Ducky who was already sitting at a table in the window. He got up and hugged Ziva when she walked in.

'Ducky' said Ziva.

'How are my dear?' They sat back down.

'I am good. You?'

'I am good too. How are Tony and the girls?'

'Tony is fine. He's at home with Tilly. Tali is at preschool.'

'Is she enjoying preschool?' asked Ducky.

'I think so, though getting her up in the mornings is not always an easy task.' Ducky laughed. He loved hearing news about Tali, Tilly and Tori, especially now they were getting bigger, with growing personalities and worlds.

Ziva and Ducky ordered a pot of tea for two and two large slices of cake. They chatted about life, Tali and Tilly, how _Bean and Bug _was going and the realities of teaching at a university. There was a little more to it than Ducky had fully realised, even when you had a lecture hall full of passionate students. Things like planning hour-long lectures and marking assignments.

'Did you get a chance to read it?' asked Ducky eventually. Ziva smiled and pulled out the manuscript for Ducky's book. Colourful crayon covered it.

'Tali decided to decorate the cover' explained Ziva.

'Perhaps I should get her to design it' suggested Ducky. They laughed. Tali had become a little artist in the past year, constantly creating artwork for everyone in her life. Tilly, on the other hand, preferred to eat crayons or attempt to eat crayons.

'What did you think of it?' asked Ducky, taking the manuscript off Ziva.

'I loved it' said Ziva. 'It was entertaining, thought-provoking, fascinating and educational.' Ducky beamed at her.

'My editor and Kasie will be thrilled. Everyone else said they enjoyed it too. What about Tony?'

'He read the first few chapters.'

'And?'

'I think he enjoyed them.' Ducky chuckled. 'If it is ever made into a movie, my husband will be at the front of the ticket line.' Ducky laughed.

Ziva and Ducky chatted a little bit before it was time for Ziva to pick up Tali from preschool.

'Come for dinner soon' she said, as she hugged Ducky.

'I will do, my dear.'

* * *

Tony walked into the room and glanced around. A couple of people were already sitting down and he was unsure where to sit.

A year ago, Tony had gone back to school for a few months, taking _Running a small business 101_ at a local community college. Now he was back at the same college and was about to start a class about film editing.

One thing that Tony particularly loved about _Bean and Bug _was the editing photos. It was something they didn't do at NCIS. Tony had also started playing around with other editing software, figuring out what graphics he could create. He wasn't sure why he enjoyed so much. Maybe because it was so different from law enforcement, or perhaps it gave Tony the chance to be creative. About a month ago, Tony started playing around with editing film. He managed to put together a very short film of clips of Tali and Tilly, taken the previous year. It was lovely to see how the girls grew over twelve months. As a result, Ziva had started videoing the girls more often so that Tony could create another little film. Perhaps they could do this every year. Or at least until the girls got embarrassed by it.

There was another aspect to Tony taking this class though. Whist Tony and Ziva had managed to crave out a spot on the wedding photography train, many couples asked about videography. Tony and Ziva always had to turn them down, and occasionally that had lost them a job. Tony was hoping that within the next couple of years, _Bean and Bug _could start offering videography as well. This would hopefully bring in more business and opportunities. After talking to another photographer, Kylie, who did offer videography, Tony started researching film editing courses and found one, signing up almost immediately.

The door opened and the teacher walked in. This time it was a woman, with very curly brown hair. Her nose was pierced and she had several earrings in each ear.

'Hi everyone' she said in a slightly husky voice. 'Welcome to the first session of film editing.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. This chapter is a little more sombre**

* * *

Tony pushed the hospital doors open and charged towards the nurses' station. He was about ask them for help when he heard his name.

'Tony!' It was Tim.

'Tim.' The two men hugged. 'What happened?' asked Tony, highly concerned.

'No idea' said Tim. 'Abby has me as her emergency contact. All I could get out of anyone was that it was a mugging gone bad.' Tony stared at his friend. Could that all this be? A mugging gone bad.

Twenty minutes ago, Tim had called Tony and Ziva to tell them that Abby had been shot and injured and that Clayton Reeves had died. Tony immediately grabbed his keys and went to the hospital, promising Ziva to send any news.

They walked down the corridor to Abby's room. Gibbs was standing over the bed, looking at Abby.

'How's Gibbs?' asked Tony. He knew that if Abby died, nothing would stop Gibbs.

'Impossible to say' replied Tim.

* * *

Ziva watched Tali and Tilly play in the family room. It was a couple of days since Abby had been released from hospital and was now home with an armed guard in the form of a Team Gibbs member. Since she knew that Abby was going to pull through, Ziva had been cooking and dropped off Abby's food parcel the day before. Ziva had found cooking a way to process what had happened to her friends.

Ziva now had the job of telling Tali and Tilly. She and Breena had talked, trying to figure out the best way to tell the girls. They had decided to wait until they knew if Abby would be alright before telling their daughters. Hopefully, avoid too many truly difficult questions.

Ziva took a deep breath and went over to Tali and Tilly.

'Tali, Tilly, can I talk to you for a minute?' said Ziva, sitting down. Tali and Tilly went over to her. Tilly was too young to understand, but then at 35, Ziva barely understood herself.

'What is it Ima?' asked Tali. Ziva paused.

'Well, unfortunately Babby has hurt her arm, and was in hospital for a few days.'

'Is she better?' asked Tali. Ziva smiled kindly.

'A little. She is home now.'

'Can we go see her?' Tali looked a little excited, as did Tilly.

'No, not yet Bean. Maybe in a day or two.

'Why not?'

'Babby needs a bit more time to get better' explained Ziva. 'But I thought you and Tilly could draw some pictures for her.' Tali quickly got up and ran over to get some paper and crayons, and set about making her pictures for Babby, Tilly following her lead.

* * *

Everyone stood in the lab, wondering what was going on. Tony and Ziva. Jimmy and Ducky. Ellie and Nick. Tim and Delilah. It seemed a little odd that Tony, Ziva and Delilah were there too. The case had been wrapped up and now everyone was left to face their grief with Reeves.

'Does anyone know what this big announcement of hers is?' asked Ducky.

'I don't know' began Nick. 'Maybe it's apologising for locking me in a coffin.' Everyone laughed.

'Not exactly' said Abby, walking in. Her arm now in a bejeweled sling. 'But I am sorry about that Nick.

'OK, so what is the big announcement?' asked Jimmy.

'Well, Reeves wanted to be buried next to his mother in London, so I'm going to escort his body tomorrow and make the arrangements.'

'I know he would have liked that, Abs' said Ellie, quietly. Ziva squeezed Ellie's shoulder. Reeves' death had been hard on Ellie.

'When are you coming back?' asked Tim. Abby paused.

'Um, I'm not coming back.'

'What?' asked Tony.

'You mean, not until after the funeral, right' said Jimmy.

'I mean, I'm leaving NCIS.' Everyone was dumbfounded by Abby's announcement.

'Leaving?' asked Ducky.

'Clay died saving my life, and I owe him a debt and I intend to see it through' said Abby.

'What do you mean by that?' asked Nick.

'Clay always wanted to start a charity in honour of his mom, and since he's not here to make that happen, I will. I know you may not understand, but its something I have to do, and not just for him, but for me.' The atmosphere in the lab was sombre to say the least.

'Well if that's want you want Abs, we will support you 100%' said Ellie.

'Well said' added Ducky. 'Dr. Palmer, isn't that so.'

'Yes, of course. Of course, we support you' said Jimmy, trying to hold back tears. 'I'm sorry. The thought of you not being here… I just can't imagine it.'

'It wasn't an easy decision' said Abby. 'You guys are my family and this is my home, but sometimes you have to go with your gut and my gut is telling me I have to go. McGee?'

Tim let go of Delilah's hand and went over to Abby and hugged her.

'I've never been so proud to call you my friend than I am now' he said quietly. 'I just don't know how I'm going to say goodbye to you.'

'It's not goodbye forever' said Abby, now crying. 'It's just goodbye for now.'

'I'm going to miss you.'

'I'll miss you more' finished Abby.

* * *

Everyone was at Tony and Ziva's house for an impromptu leaving dinner for Abby. Tony and Ziva. Tim and Delilah. Jimmy and Breena. Ducky.

Tali, Tilly, and Tori were playing in the play corner in the family room. Johnny and Morgan were in their rocking/ bouncing seats. Abby tentatively made her way over to them, their parents hovering in the background.

'Babby!' cried the girls and they started climbing over Abby when she bent down to hug all three.

'Hi, girls. Are you alright?' Tali nodded. Tori gently placed her finger on Abby's face.

'Why are you sad, Babby?' she asked. Abby smiled sadly.

'I'm leaving, Tori. I'm going away' she eventually said.

'Where are you going?' asked Tali.

'I'm going to live in England, girls.'

'Why?' asked Tori.

'To help people who don't have a home' explained Abby. Tali and Tori looked at her, confused. Abby knew it was not going to be easy to explain to two three-year-olds. Abby sniffed. 'I'm going to miss you so much, girls.'

'Stay' said Tali. 'Then you won't be sad.' The adults in the room chuckled very quietly.

'I have to go, Tali.'

'Why?' asked Tori, again.

'It is important, Tori' said Abby. Tali started to cry. Tony went over to them.

'It's OK Tali.'

'I don't want Babby to go' said Tali, sadly.

'I know Bean' said Tony, stroking her hair. Abby sniffed.

'Why don't we get a picture together?' she suggested. Abby sat on the sofa and her five godchildren surrounded her. Sad smiles were worn. They had been for the past few days.

Tilly crawled over to Ziva when everyone was saying goodbye to Abby.

'Bean sad' said Tilly, looking up at Ziva. Ziva nodded, stroking Tilly's hair.

'Yes, Bug. We all are.'

* * *

The airport was busy. Most airports are. Jimmy, Tim, and Tony climbed out of the car with Abby. Tony opened the trunk and pulled out her suitcase. The four of them walked over to security. Abby turned to look at them. She was already crying.

'You three are like my brothers' said Abby, tears falling. 'I was Best Person for two of you.' She looked at Tim and Jimmy. 'And you even named your daughter after me' she said to Tony. Everyone chuckled.

'I'm going to miss you' said Tony.

'We all are' agreed Jimmy.

'Promise me you'll send photos of the kids weekly' said Abby. 'And we can Skype anytime, any day, and there's always a standing invite for any of you to stay with me, once I get a guest room.'

'Will it have a bed or a coffin?' asked Tim. Everyone laughed.

'It'll have a bed, McGee' said Abby. She picked up her bag and hugged the three of them. 'I love you all, so much.'

'We love you too, Abby' replied Tim, Tony, and Jimmy in unison.

* * *

Abby stepped back from the wall, admiring her handy work. She finished putting up photos of her godchildren; Tali, Tori, Tilly, Morgan, and Johnny. The five most important people in her life. Surrounding them were other photos of Team Gibbs, her brother, and parents. The photos were the perfect final touch to her new London flat.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this. **

**I struggled to figure out how to write Abby leaving and decided to focus on the goodbye instead of the case. I think it works.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Happy Thanksgiving**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

The alarm went off in Tony and Ziva's room. 6.30 am on a Monday morning at the end of May. An arm came from the depths of the duvet and reached over to switch it off. Ziva sat up, rubbed her face and stretched her arms and neck. She looked over at the lump lying next to her.

'Tony, time to get up' said Ziva as she climbed out of bed. Tony groaned. 'Tony. I will take the cover off in three, two –' Tony sat up before Ziva got to one. Ziva laughed at Tony's hair, sticking up like a porcu-swine and went to wake Tali.

'Good morning Bean' said Ziva, opening Tali's curtains.

'No, Ima' groaned Tali, rolling over and wanting to go back to sleep.

'Time to get up Tali' said Ziva, before going into Tilly's bedroom. Her youngest daughter was a little easier to wake than her husband and eldest daughter. Ziva carried Tilly downstairs, Tali following slowly. They went into the kitchen to find Tony getting breakfast ready, still yawning. Ziva went back upstairs to have a shower and get dressed. Going back down to the kitchen, Ziva found her husband and daughters eating pancakes hungrily. Ziva chuckled to herself, amazed at how similar the three DiNozzos were.

Tony placed a plate of pancakes in front of Ziva before he went upstairs to get showered and dressed.

'You OK, moteks?' asked Ziva. Tali and Tilly nodded, mouths full of pancakes. They carried on eating, and by the time Tony came back downstairs, Tali and Tilly were finished eating. Ziva took the girls back upstairs to get them ready whilst Tony cleared up breakfast. Tali had preschool, Tilly was staying home with Daddy to play with the sensory bin, and Ziva had a meeting.

'Come on Tali' said Ziva. She was forever chasing Tali to hurry up, especially in the mornings. At almost four years old, Tali was now able to pick the clothes and shoes she wanted to wear and almost put them on herself. Sometimes she still got tangled up and needed some help. Tilly, of course, wasn't dressing herself.

Ziva went downstairs and handed Tilly over to Tony. Tilly seemed to have woken up a bit and seemed to be interested in what Daddy had set up for her to play with.

'Tali, are you coming?' Ziva called upstairs. Slowly, Tali came downstairs. She put her shoes on and picked up her backpack.

'Do I have to go to school Ima?' Ziva closed her eyes and sighed. Every Monday morning Tali asked the same question.

'Yes, Tali. I am afraid you do have to go to school.' Tali groaned and made her way towards the car. Monday mornings were not Tali's favourite. Tony came over to Ziva. 'It is like a flashforward into the future' said Ziva. 'I can picture Tali as a teenager, dragging her heels to school.'

'Don't ever say that again' said Tony. He still hadn't gotten his head around the idea of his daughters as teenagers. Ziva laughed and kissed her husband.

'We will see you later' she said. 'Love you.'

'Love you more Zi.'

* * *

Ziva walked back into the house, dropping her bag on the floor. She walked further into the house.

'Hello?' she called out.

'Ima' came Tilly's voice and before Ziva had a chance to say anything else, Tilly came out of the family room, walking a fraction wobbly. Ziva crouched down to her daughter's height.

'Come on Tilly' said Ziva, arms out wide. Tilly took a few more steps before tumbling into Ziva's arms. She was walking more and more, but still preferred crawling. 'Shall we go and see Daddy?' Tilly nodded and Ziva led the two of them back into the family room.

'Hey guys' said Tony. He was sitting on the floor next to a large plastic box filled with various things. It was a sensory bin that they had created when Tali was little. It helped Tali and Tilly explore, discover, imagine, create and learn while engaging their senses. Ziva and Tilly sat on the floor with Tony, Tilly playing with the sensory bin.

'How was the meeting?' asked Tony.

'It was good. There's a good chance we might get a call from them.' The meeting had been with a local business owner and there was a strong chance that _Bean and Bug _was going to get another photography job. The business, a café/ deli/ shop wanted to update all photos on its social media and website.

Tilly pulled out Ziva's hand and placed a toy car in it.

'Thank you Tilly' said Ziva, stroking her daughter's hair. Tilly then crawled over to Tony and did the same thing.

'Thanks, Bug' said Tony, Ziva chuckling. Over the past year or so, Tony and Ziva made an effort to spend time with Tilly, just the three of them. For the first two and a half years, Tali had their parents all to herself. Tilly had to fight for attention from day one. It was nice, just the three of them, and reminded Ziva and Tony when Tali was a baby, and their family was only three.

Tilly climbed into Tony's lap, who pulled her in for a hug.

'Oh, I love you Tilly Bug' said Tony, bouncing Tilly up and down, making her giggle.

'Ove ou Dada' said Tilly. Tony stopped bouncing Tilly.

'Tilly, what did you say?' Tilly hadn't said love you, yet.

'Ove ou Dada. Ove ou Ima.'

'I love you too, Tilly Bug' said Ziva, kissing the top of Tilly's head.

* * *

Ziva sat in the car, waiting for Tali to finish preschool when her phone dinged, alerting her to a new email. Ziva opened it to find that it was from Abby. Abby's move to England had been just over a month ago.

_Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. And Tony. I hope you are both OK, and the girls. I miss them so much. Tell Tali I have all her artwork pinned up on the walls, along with all your photos. I love my new apartment, though it has taken a little getting used to a bed instead of a coffin every night, plus the traffic on the other side of the road._

Abby's email went on, detailing her move to England and setting up the Rose and Clayton Reeves Foundation. It sounded really interesting and made Ziva smile.

The doors of Tali's preschool opened and Ziva got out of the car to meet her daughter.

'Ima!' Tali ran over to her mother.

'Hi, motek.'

'Ziva!' Ziva looked up and saw the mother of Gabriela, one of Tali's friends, coming over. Gabriela and Tali had become friends on day one of preschool.

'Hi, Carmen' said Ziva. 'Everything alright.'

'Yes. Gabi has been begging for a playdate with Tali. Any chance Friday afternoon is good for you?' Ziva thought for a minute.

'Friday works for us. Does that sound like fun, Tali?' Tali nodded her head, and the two girls started chatting away.

'Great, see you then. Come on, Gabi, we're going to see Abuela.' The little girl ran off after her mom. Ziva turned to Tali.

'Tali are you hungry?' Tali nodded her head. _Stupid question_, thought Ziva, given Tali's surname. They started walking towards the car. 'What did you do today?' she asked before Tali launched into every activity she, Gabi and their classmates did at preschool.

* * *

The door of the diner opened and Ziva looked up from her book to see if it was Tim McGee. It wasn't. They had arranged this coffee catch up not that long ago, but unfortunately, due to the job, plus twins under one, Tim had canceled their last two coffee catch-ups, instead of sending an apologetic email with lots of photos attached.

Ziva took another sip of coffee and continued reading her book. Even if Tim had to cancel, she was enjoying a bit of adult alone time that wasn't to do with work. Tony was at home, on bath and bed duty (Ziva's turn tomorrow night. She had done the washing up tonight), and with no kids, no work and no husband demanding her attention, Ziva was quite content to stay where she was.

Her phone rang. Caller ID said, Tim McGee. Ziva answered his call.

'Hi, Tim' said Ziva. You could hear the disappointment a mile away.

'Hey, Ziva. I'm really sorry.' Tim was disappointed too.

'No, I understand. There's a case.'

'Yeah, there is.' Tim paused. 'Ziva, Vance was kidnapped.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you for all reads and reviews**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva knocked tentatively on the door of Vance's house. It had been a week and a half since the Director of NCIS had been kidnapped by terrorist Nigel Hakim. Jared had gone to live with his aunt in Maine, Kayla deciding to stay in their home and get ready for college. She had been so excited to go. Then Gibbs had arrived with the news that their father had been kidnapped and there was no trace of him in the United States.

Tim had filled Ziva and Tony in about how it had been Vance who rescued Jack from Hakim's capture years ago. Ziva's immediate concern, apart from Vance, was Kayla and Jared. It had been six years since Jackie's death, but Tony and Ziva knew from past trauma that you never get over the death of a parent. Ziva would not blame Kayla if she blamed Ziva and Eli for Jackie's death.

'Mrs. DiNozzo?' Kayla had answered the door.

'Ziva, please.' Kayla smiled.

'Ziva. What are you doing here?'

'I, um, came to see you, Kayla, see how are you.'

'I'm alright.' Ziva could see that Kayla was putting on a brave face. 'Really I am.'

Ziva studied Kayla. She could see that pushing the subject was not going to help.

'Ok' said Ziva, surrendering slightly. 'I do have something else for you.' She picked up a cooler bag and handed it to Kayla. 'According to my husband, college food can suck.' Kayla chuckled and took the cooler bag. 'Everything is vegetarian as well.' Ziva remembered Vance telling her that Kayla had decided to turn Vegetarian. Kayla smiled.

'Ziva, you really didn't need to.'

'Cooking helps me think Kayla. Then I have all this food for someone to eat.' Ziva placed a supportive hand on Kayla's shoulder. 'I know what it is like to lose your mother, to have your father be the head of a government organisation, and to have a younger sibling that you always worry about. It is a lot when you are eighteen. If you ever want to chat, have dinner, just call, Kayla. Our numbers are in the bag, plus Gibbs has mine and Tony's details.'

Kayla put the cooler bag down and hugged Ziva.

'Thanks Ziva.'

* * *

Ziva arrived back home after seeing Kayla. Tony and Tilly had gone to pick Tali up from preschool earlier and then had lunch. Ziva was a little hungry and was planning on having a quick bite to eat before going down to the studio and do some work. It was starting to pile up.

The table in the kitchen was a mess, as it always was. Things leftover from breakfast and lunch, Tali's drawings and Tilly's toys. Ziva spotted a plate with some lunch for her that Tony had made. Ziva picked it up and walked into the family room. Tony and Tali were sitting on the floor in the play corner.

'Hey guys' said Ziva, walking over to them.

'Hi Ima' said Tali. She had a plastic tiara on her head, a little lopsided. Ziva sat down next to Tony and tried to stifle a laugh. Tony was also wearing a plastic tiara on his head, as well as a purple feather boa and lots of beaded necklaces.

'You, um…' began Ziva.

'Don't say it' said Tony quietly. Ziva laughed.

'You look good' she said and leaned over to kiss her husband. 'Where's Tilly?'

'Napping upstairs.'

Tali came over and put a tiara on Ziva's head.

'Thank you Tali' said Ziva.

'We're playing princesses Ima' explained Tali. Ziva chuckled.

'Is that why Daddy is dressed up?' Tali nodded and went back to the toy box. On the floor were lots of Tali's stuffed animals, also dressed up as princesses.

Ziva's phone buzzed. It was Tim.

'Hello, Tim. Is everything alright?' Tony's ears pricked up hearing Tim's name. Would there be any news regarding Vance?

'Well, no news on Vance.' Ziva shook her head so Tony knew. 'But I was wondering if you could talk to Jack.'

'Me? Why?' The two women barely knew each other.

'Jack's feeling guilty, Ziva, about Hakim kidnapping Vance. We've all tried to talk to her, but she won't. Says we don't know what it was like to be held captive as a woman.'

The penny dropped for Ziva.

'And I do.'

'Yeah. It's probably a long shot but you might have better shot getting through to Jack than me or Gibbs.'

'I will try Tim.'

* * *

Ziva had a slight sense of déjà vu when she knocked on Jack's apartment door. It hadn't been twelve hours since she was knocking in Vance's door. The door opened and Jack Sloane stood on the other side.

'Ziva? What are you doing here?'

'Tim called.' Jack rolled her eyes.

'I don't want to talk to anyone, Ziva.'

'I got that impression from Tim. I will not stay long Jack. Let me just say one thing.' Jack folded her arms, waiting for Ziva to talk. 'You are right that Tim and Gibbs do not know what it is like to be a woman held captive. I do, though. I know what it is like to be the play thing of men. To be controlled by them.' Ziva's tone was not harsh, but softer. Ziva reached into her pocket and pulled out a _Bean and Bug _business card. 'If you ever want to talk' she said, handing the card over to Jack.

Ziva turned and started to walk back to her car.

'Wait' came Jack's voice. Ziva turned around. 'You like coffee?' Ziva smiled and walked into Jack's apartment.

* * *

Tony, Ziva and Senior sat down in their seats in the small hall, Tilly sitting on Ziva's lap. Parents and family members of the girls in Georgie's dance school filled the other seats. It was the last week in May. Georgie did a yearly show for her students. This was Tali's first show. She was very excited when they dropped her off in the changing rooms.

Tali thoroughly enjoyed her dance lessons. She would prance around the family room, performing for anyone (mainly Senior and her parents) who would watch. Given that Tali was still only three, she wasn't that bad. Tony would said she inherited it from her Ima. Ziva would laugh, but wonder what it might have been like if she had carried on, or went back to her dancing.

Ziva reached a point in her life when she stopped dancing and follow her father's wishes. Ziva was always going to join IDF when she was eighteen. Everyone did. Afterward though, there was a unspoken, unwritten assumption that she would join Mossad after IDF. Ziva didn't have a choice in the matter. However, there were times where Ziva wondered if she had stood up to Eli, what would her life be like.

It had been a few days since Ziva had visited both Kayla and Jack. She and Jack had a good chat about their similar experiences and both women found it somewhat therapeutic. Jack had stopped biting off people's heads at work and was now actively helping the search for Vance instead of actively self-blaming for Vance's kidnapping. Kayla had also sent a message, thanking Ziva again for the food and if she could have the recipe for the spinach and mushroom lasagne.

Someone sat in the empty chair next to Ziva, knocking her out of her thoughts. Ziva realised who it was.

'Gib' pronounced Tilly, happily.

'Gibbs?' Tony and Senior peered around.

'Boss?'

'Hey, DiNozzo. Chief.'

'Gibbs what are you doing here?' asked Ziva.

'Came to see Tali. I got an invite.' Gibbs held up a flyer for the show. Ziva smiled. She remembered Tali giving Gibbs the flyer for the show. Tali had practically forced Gibbs to promise to come. Ziva dreaded having to tell her daughter that her favourite person couldn't come to her show because of work.

'What about the case? The search for Vance?'

'I can take an hour off. McGee is holding down the fort with Bishop, Torres, and Jack. I will have to leave quickly, but I promised Tali.' Ziva nodded. Gibbs pressed a kiss to Ziva's forehead as Ziva tried to stop tears forming.

'Gib' said Tilly again and she reached forward towards the older man. He took the little girl off her mother.

'Hi, Tilly.' Gibbs bounced her up and down a little, just as the lights dimmed and music began to play.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ellie talked to Nick on the phone as she walked towards Vance's office.

'That's great Nick. Yeah… yeah, I'm going to tell her now. See you soon.' The door to Vance's office burst open and Kayla nearly knocked Ellie over.

'Tell me what?' Ellie smiled.

'We found him, Kayla, alive and well.' Kayla's face burst into the biggest smile Ellie had ever seen and launched herself forward again hugging Ellie tightly.

'Does my brother know?' asked Kayla.

'Not yet. I thought you'd like to tell hm.' Kayla beamed again. She went over to the phone on her father's desk and dialed her aunt's number. Ellie left her in peace and pulled out her own phone. She dialled Tony's number.

'Loooooooo'

'Tony?'

'Weee. No, no. Wad dis dat? Mmmmm.'

'Hello?' asked Ellie. She pulled it from her ear, making sure she had actually dialed the right number. It was the correct number. Ellie put the phone to her ear.

'Give Dada his phone, Tilly?' Some muffled noises then… 'What's up probie?'

'Tony?'

'Yeah, it's me. Sorry, Tilly had my phone and decided to answer it when you rang.' Ellie laughed.

'That explains the noises I heard.' Tony laughed.

'Yeah, Tilly keeps taking mine and Ziva's phones. We keeping having to make sure they're high up so she can't reach them. Anyway, what can I do you for?'

Ellie chuckled.

'We found Vance.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'How is he?'

'Um, I don't know but Nick's seen him and says he's shaken up a bit with a few injuries but he'll be fine.'

'Oh, Ellie that's great news. Thanks for telling us.'

Tony hung up with Ellie and went to find Ziva. She was upstairs, folding laundry.

'Hey Zi, that was Ellie.'

'What did she want?' asked Ziva, absentmindedly.

'They found Vance.' Ziva put down the laundry she was folding.

'Really?' Tony nodded and went over to his wife. 'I am so glad. Kayla and Jared must be so happy and relieved.'

Tony nodded in agreement, smiling. He bent his head and kissed Ziva passionately. They rested their foreheads against each other.

'I love you Ziva.'

'I love you too, Tony.'

* * *

The doorbell rang. Vance hobbled over to the front door, leaning on the cane the doctor had given him. His hip hurt a bit but the doctor had told it would and with physiotherapy, medication and very slow, gentle exercise, such as walking around the house, it would be back to new in no time.

The doorbell rang again.

'Alright, alright, I'm coming. Ziva?' Vance opened the door to find Ziva DiNozzo on the other side. She smiled.

'Hi Leon.' The two old friends hugged. 'It is so good to see you.'

'You too, Ziva.' They laughed.

'I have something for you' said Ziva, picking up a cooler bag.

'Do I get a Ziva DiNozzo care package?' asked Vance, taking the bag off Ziva and letting her into the house.

'Are they _that_ famous?'

'From the way my daughter talks about the one you gave her, yes they are.' Ziva laughed, closing the front door. Vance became serious for a moment. 'Thank you for looking after Kayla, Ziva.' Ziva smiled and they hugged again. 'Would you like some coffee?' asked Vance.

'I would love a cup' replied Ziva, and they went into the kitchen.

* * *

As it had done for the for past few years, the end of June meant Tali's birthday. Tony and Ziva were up at midnight toasting to their little girl. This was the fourth time they had done it.

'Can you believe she's four?' asked Tony.

'That is the fourth time you have asked that' replied Ziva, putting the wine glasses in the dishwasher.

'Yeah, I know, but Tali's four. She's no longer a toddler, no longer our baby.' Ziva laughed.

'Come on, let's go to bed. This weekend is going to be busy and we'll need all the sleep we can get.'

This year, Tali's birthday was on a Friday, and her birthday party on the Saturday. Senior came over for birthday tea which included all of Tal's favourite things to eat (pizza and babka) and then watching her (current) favourite movie, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Ziva had decided to go with a dinosaur theme for Tali's party. Tali was still obsessed with dinosaurs and it was easy to produce, especially with all of Tali's toys and books about Dinosaurs.

Tali and her friends ran around the backyard, searching for the dinosaurs Tony and Tim had hidden for them to find. A dinosaur hunt themed party. Again, it was simple and kept the kids happily entertained for hours. It took Tony several times to tell everyone that the food was ready.

'You know,' began Ted, a dad of one Tali's friends from playgroup. 'I always look forward to coming to these things.'

'Why?' asked Tony.

'The incredibly delicious food' answered Ted. Tony laughed. Ziva had once again, outdone herself with food, especially Tali's birthday cake. It was in the shape of a T-rex, decorated and everything.

'How on earth did you manage that?' asked Delilah when she saw it.

'With a lot of research, practice and a family who like to eat cake' replied Ziva.

'I can testify to that' said Senior. In the run up to Tali's birthday, Ziva had indeed practiced and practiced making a dinosaur-shaped cake. Every time she saw Senior, he always ended up with some cake in his hand for later. Senior joked that he was having to go back to the gym because of Ziva's good cooking.

'You could always stop with the second helpings' suggested Tony.

'And waste such good food? Are you mad?' replied Senior. Ziva just smiled, blushing slightly.

Tali loved her party; looking for the dinosaurs and playing with her friends.

'Gib!' She had spotted her favourite person. Tali ran over to him and jumped up. 'Did you find any dinosaurs?'

'No, I haven't' replied Gibbs. 'Thought I'd leave them for you and your friends.' Tali laughed and went back to playing. Gibbs had made Tali a set of jigsaw blocks. Each side had a different pattern that Tali needed to solve.

Tony walked over to Gibbs with a drink and some food.

'You OK, Boss?'

'Not your boss anymore, DiNozzo.'

'Sorry, a force of habit.' Gibbs chuckled.

'Yeah, I'm good. You?'

'We're good too. We're busy this summer with lots of weddings and parties in general.'

Things had been good in general for Team Gibbs, especially now that Vance had been rescued. Nick was now fully settled into life as a field agent, instead of deep undercover. Kasie was getting into her groove as the forensic tech at the Navy Yard. Jimmy took on more and more responsibility with Ducky taking a break to go on his book tour. Jack now had closure and peace since the arrest of Nigel Hakim. Everyone and everything was good.

* * *

**A new drinking game: everytime you read the word dinosaur, take a sip :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tim walked into the crowded diner, looking around for Ziva. He spotted her and chuckled. Ziva was sitting at their usual booth, reading. Tim walked over to her.

'What you reading?' he asked, sitting down. Ziva looked up from her book and smiled.

'_The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society.'_ Tim had a quizzical look on his face.

'Don't think I've heard of that one.'

'Oh, it is brilliant Tim. It is set in 1946 and told through letters and is about this woman, Juliet, who learns about what it was like living on the isle of Guernsey during WW2. It was the only bit of Britain that was occupied by the Nazis.'

Tim nodded along and laughed at Ziva's enthusiasm for the book. It was another thing the two friends shared. Their mutual love of reading.

The waitress came over and took their order.

'How are you Tim?' asked Ziva.

'I'm good, Ziva. Really good. No nightmares like I thought there would be. Yet.' Ziva chuckled.

'I'm glad Tim.'

The one year anniversary of Tim and Gibbs' rescue from the RAC in Paraguay had just passed. Tim and Ziva had spoken about as it got closer. Ziva talked about having so many mixed emotions about her anniversary. In the year after Somalia, Ziva had resigned from Mossad, cutting ties with her father, became an NCIS Probationary agent and a US Citizen. In the year since Tim had been rescued, he had become a father to twins, who were now fast approaching their first birthday.

'I spoke to Abby the other day. Said she was praying for me and Gibbs and the kids at church.'

'She has found one then?' asked Ziva. It had been a mild concern of Abby's when she moved to England. Finding a new church was not an easy task.

'Yes. By the sounds of things she really likes the one she's at.'

Their food came and Tim and Ziva continued talking; spouses, children, work, books, Gibbs. The MCRT's workload hadn't been that much in recent weeks meaning that Tim and Ziva had been able to meet up on a more regular basis. With the beginning of September coming up soon, everyone was looking forward to Ducky's Labour Day party.

Tim and Ziva finished their food and looked at the time on their phones. 7.30 pm.

'Bedtime' said Ziva.

'Bedtime' replied Tim and both went home to put their children to bed.

* * *

Senior walked through Tony and Ziva's house, whistling. Tony raised an eyebrow as Senior came into the kitchen and past the kitchen table that Tony was working at.

'Dad? Everything OK?'

'Everything's fine, Junior.' Tony didn't quite believe it. His agent-senses were tingling.

'So, the whistling has nothing to do with the old school friend you bumped into the other day?'

Senior's smile gave it away completely. The previous Saturday, Senior had been babysitting Tali and Tilly as Tony and Ziva were shooting a wedding. They had been in the park when Senior's high school sweetheart, Maggie York, and her dalmatian, Penny, came over to say hello. Senior and Maggie had gone out for drinks and dinner a couple of days ago, reconnecting after sixty years. It had been nice to reconnect with an old friend.

'You going to see her again?' asked Tony. Senior smiled again.

'We might or might not be having dinner later this week.'

Tony chuckled, going back to work. He had always found odd and awkward when it came to his father's girlfriends, but Tony had to admit that he had never seen his father this happy before.

* * *

Ziva's phone buzzed. She glanced at the time. 2.05 am. The caller ID read Andrew. Ziva ducked into the bathroom to answer it.

'Andrew, everything alright?'

'Callie's gone into labour. Can you come and pick up Arthur?' Ziva smiled.

'Yes. I will be there ASOP.' Ziva went back into the bedroom and started getting changed. Tony rolled over, now awake.

'What's going on?'

'That was Andrew. Callie is in labour. I am going to pick up Arthur. I said I would be there ASOP.'

'ASAP, Zi. Not ASOP.'

'Whatever.' She leaned over and kissed Tony. 'I will be back soon.'

When the alarm woke up Tony, daylight was coming through the curtains. He went downstairs and found his wife sitting at the table, reading, and his daughters playing with his godson in the family room.

'Morning' said Tony, sitting down with a cup of coffee.

'Morning' replied Ziva.

'Any news?' Ziva shook her head.

'Not yet.' Ziva went back to her book as Tony got some breakfast. Ziva had finished _The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society _and was now reading _Wild _by Cheryl Strayed. Tony had just finished reading _Finding Ultra _by Rich Roll.

'Tilly, no' came Tali's voice into the kitchen. Tony popped his head into the family room. Tilly was sitting on the floor, Tali and Arthur kneeling nearby.

'Everything alright?'

'Tilly's messing up the game, Uncle Tony' said Arthur.'

'Guys, Tilly's only eighteen months' said Tony, going over to the three children. 'She doesn't understand the rules of the game like you two.'

'But-' began Tali.

'No buts Bean. You just have to be patient with her.'

Tony went back to the kitchen.

'Asking a four-year-old to be patient with her little sister is like asking a fish to climb a tree. It is impossible' said Ziva. Tony chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Ziva's phone buzzed.

'Hi, Andrew. Oh, that is wonderful. Yes, I will bring him.' Ziva went over to Arthur. 'That was Daddy, Arthur.' The little boy sat up, excited. 'Do you want to meet your new brother?'

* * *

Tali stood in front of the mirror, pulling a face as Tony tried to put her hair into pigtails.

'Tali, I can see your face in the mirror' said Tony.

'You're not very good at this, are you Daddy?'

'I don't normally wear pigtails, Tali. This is why Ima normally does your hair, perhaps even teach you so you can do it yourself.'

Ziva came into the room.

'Everything ok?' she asked.

'No. Daddy's doing my hair wrong' said Tali. Tony sighed in surrender and handed over the hairbrush and hair ties to Ziva. In a matter of minutes, Tali's hair was in two perfect pigtails and she went downstairs happily.

Tilly was sitting on the floor next to the door, waiting for her parents and sister. Today everyone was going to school with Tali. It was a big day; Tali's first day of pre-kindergarten at Sherwood School. It would only be for the morning, very similar to the preschool Tali had been going to for the past year, but the fact that it was at an actual school, where Tali would be in until 8th grade and the fact that she had to wear a school uniform (navy blue dress, cardigan with school logo) made it so much more official.

'OK, Tali' said Ziva, holding a camera. 'Stand still.' Tali smiled sweetly, then helped Tilly stand up for another photo.

'Are we done Ima?' asked Tali. Tony chuckled.

'You excited Bean?' he asked. Tali nodded. 'OK then. Let's go to school!'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. It was a little rushed than normal.**

**If you want to know more about Senior and Maggie, please read A Second Chance. **

**All the books mentioned are real. _The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society _is the best book I've read in 2019. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Senior was putting on his coat in the entranceway of Tony and Ziva's house. He had come over for their weekly family dinner. He turned to Ziva and Tony, who were standing nearby.

'Is it alright if I bring someone to dinner next week?' he asked. Tony raised an eyebrow.

'Oh yeah? Who do you want to bring?'

'A friend' replied Senior, smiling. Tony and Ziva looked at each other briefly.

'Of course, you can bring a friend' said Ziva.

'Thank you my dear' said Senior, hugging his daughter-in-law. 'Dinner was lovely as always Ziva. I will see you next week. Bye girls' called Senior. Tali and Tilly ran into the hallway, Tilly wearing a unicorn onesie.

'Bye Papa' they said, hugging Senior. Tilly had become more confident in walking and now preferred it 85% of the time.

'OK girls' said Tony, once Senior left. 'Bath time.' Tony took the girls upstairs whilst Ziva went into the kitchen to clear up dinner. Both had a good idea about who Senior's friend was. It had not escaped Tony and Ziva's notice that Senior had been in a good mood the last couple of months and his old high school sweetheart probably had a lot to do about it.

* * *

A week later Ziva opened the door to find Senior standing on the doorstep with a very beautiful woman who reminded Ziva of the British actress Helen Mirren.

'Hi Ziva' said Senior, as they stepped into the house. 'This is Maggie. Maggie, this is my daughter-in-law, Ziva.'

'Hi Ziva' said Maggie, shaking Ziva's hand.

'Hi. Tony and the girls are in the family room.' Ziva went back into the kitchen. Senior took Maggie into the family room to find Tony lying on the floor with Tali and Tilly sitting on top of him.

'Oh hey, Dad' said Tony.

'Junior, what's going on?' said Senior, he and Maggie chuckling slightly.

'Just playing a game with the girls. Who's your friend?' Tony added, a small smile on his face.

'Um, this is Maggie' said Senior, indicating to the woman standing next to him.

Tony pushed the girls off him and scrambled up off the floor.

'Hi' he said, offering his hand. Maggie shook it. 'I'm Tony.'

'Yes, I gathered that' said Maggie. 'You look like your father' she added. Tony laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair.

Tali and Tilly got up off the floor and went over to the adults.

'Girls, do you remember my friend Maggie?' asked Senior. They nodded.

'Hi' said Tali to Maggie. Tilly waved.

'Hi girls' said Maggie.

'Did you bring Penny with you?' asked Tali. The adults laughed.

'No, Penny's at home' said Maggie.

'Oh.' Tali's disappointment was visible a mile away. Tilly went over to Senior.

'Papa' she said, hugging his leg.

'Hi, Bug.' Senior bent down and picked up his littlest granddaughter. 'Have you changed at all since I last saw you?' Tilly was still wearing a unicorn onesie. Tony laughed.

'She has changed. We had to buy a second onesie so that we could wash the first one.' From the moment she put it on, Tilly didn't want to wear anything else except her unicorn onesie. Fortunately, she was young enough not to notice that her parents were switching it out for a clean(er) one.

Dinner was sweet and sour chicken. Maggie talked about living in Asia, and about what she ate in China, Thailand and Vietnam. Tali and Ziva listened intently to all of Maggie's stories. Tony was glad to be able to put a face to the name of his father's girlfriend. Yes, he had the photos Senior gave him, but Maggie was no longer eighteen years old. That would just be too weird.

Tony was in the kitchen, having lost Rock, Paper, Scissors to Ziva (paper covers rock). Maggie came in and put some dishes next to the sink.

'Oh, Maggie, you didn't need to do that' said Tony.

'No, I wanted to. Dinner was lovely. Ziva's an excellent cook.' Tony chuckled.

'You don't need to tell me twice' he said. Maggie smiled.

'He was nervous, you know, your father. When he came to pick me up tonight.'

'Oh?' Tony was busy wiping a large pan.

'Yeah. I think he might have been worried about introducing me.' Tony put the pan on the drying rack, wipe his hands and turned to Maggie.

'Me and Dad have a, um, uncomfortable history when it comes to his romantic life' said Tony. 'There were several years where we barely talked, let alone have dinner every week.'

'I know about his previous relationships. He told me and I told him mine' said Maggie. 'I know you encouraged him to call me.' Tony smiled.

'Even if you two didn't start dating again, it's nice to have childhood friends. Me and Ziva have very few and the ones we do have, we work hard to keep in contact with them.' Tony had emailed his old RMA roommate, Travis, only that morning.

'Thank you Tony' said Maggie. She went back into the family room and Tony finished washing up.

Afterwards, Tony stood in the doorway between the kitchen and family room. He watched his wife, daughters, father and father's girlfriend chat away. They were discussing what the girls were going to be for Halloween.

'I'm going to be Toothless' said Tali.

'Toothless?' asked Maggie.

'Toothless the Dragon' explained Tali, with grandeur and waving her arms in the air.

'Oh' said Maggie, still not fully understanding.

'It is from a movie' said Ziva.

'And a book, Ima' protested Tali. 'Don't forget the book.'

Tony chuckled from his vantage point. Ziva looked over.

'Hey, you coming to sit down?' Tony smiled and went to join his family. 'You OK?' asked Ziva. Tony nodded.

'I'll tell you later' he said quietly.

'What about you, Tilly?' asked Senior. 'What are you going to be?'

'I be nicorn' Tilly said, sounding very excited.

'Really, Tilly' began Tony. 'A unicorn? You don't want to be something else?'

'Hey, do not change her mind. A unicorn is a simple costume. All we have to do is stick her in her onesie' said Ziva.

'Assuming she still wants to wear it on Wednesday' said Tony.

'Tony, it is the only thing Tilly has wanted to wear in two weeks. What makes you think she is going to change her mind?'

'The fact that she's only twenty-two months' said Tony.

'It will be fine, Tony' said Ziva, patting her husband's knee. 'If Tilly does change her mind, she can wear one of Tali's old costumes.' Tony waved his hands in the air in a sign of surrender.

Tali turned to Maggie.

'Do you want to come trick or treating with us?' she asked. 'Papa's coming, aren't you?'

'Yes, I am Bean' replied Senior, smiling.

Maggie looked at Senior, then at Tony and Ziva who nodded. Maggie turned back to Tali.

'I would love to come Tali. Thank you for inviting me.' Tali laughed and hugged Maggie.

Ziva glanced at the clock.

'OK, girls, bath time.' That was the sign for Senior and Maggie to go home as well. Everyone got up and said goodbye. Ziva took Tali and Tilly up to give them their bath and Tony watched Senior and Maggie drive away.

He had missed his mother tonight, more than he normally did. Tony and Senior agreed wholeheartedly that Joy DiNozzo would have been an incredible grandmother. They were both sad that Tali, Tilly, and Ziva would never get to meet Joy.

That being said, Tony believed deep down that Joy would have approved of Maggie. She was kind, caring and told some truly fascinating stories. Maggie and Ducky could have a competition for the best story and story teller. The thing that Tony really liked about Maggie was that she made his father happy.

Which would make his mother happy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. This chapter turned into something a little different that I originally planned. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony sat at the table in the dining room. Ziva was in the basement editing photos and she liked to edit to music. Tony was going through bank statements which could be an anxiety riddled job and therefore required a different kind of concentration. It had never been a fun task but when he was a federal employee, Tony didn't really need to worry too much, even when Tali was a baby. The same amount would be deposited into his account at the end of every month, the taxman taking a portion. Now that Tilly was here, and Tony and Ziva were homeowners as well as small business owners, they needed to keep a closer eye on what was going in and what was going out.

_Bean and Bug Photography _was doing well. In the almost two years that it had been open, Tony and Ziva had been able to build a solid client base; family portraits, engagement photos, pregnancy photos, newborn photos, weddings, events and photos for businesses. Jobs were consistent and now that Tony had completed his video editing course a few months ago, he was hoping this would help expand _Bean and Bug's _services. He had recently been put in contact with a YouTuber based in DC who wanted to work with a video editor. Things were looking promising.

Tony turned one bank statement over and grimaced slightly. Yes, _Bean and Bug _income was regular, and Tony and Ziva had savings and were not stupid when it came to money. That being said, November and December were always rougher months. There were fewer weddings booked for those months, which brought in the bigger paydays, plus Hanukkah, Ziva's birthday, Tilly's birthday and Christmas. One area they could relax in was that Eli's fortune paid school fees for Tali, and would pay for Tilly as well. However, Tony still would have preferred for there to be a little bit more money coming in. Tony had witnessed too many close calls in his life for him to relax when it came to finances.

Waking up the sleeping laptop, Tony started googling for a wedding fair before Easter and began to make notes on a marketing campaign.

* * *

Ziva sat on the floor in the walk-in-wardrobe, wrapping paper and presents surrounding her. Tali, Tilly and Tony were at their usual playgroup on a Saturday morning. Ziva decided to take the opportunity of an empty house and wrap some Christmas presents. She was able to hide things from the girls on the top shelf of the wardrobe, but at some point, Ziva was going to have to find another hiding spot. Tali was starting to cotton on to the idea of looking for presents.

Figuring of gifts for Hanukkah and Christmas had taken some research, planning and negotiating. Now that Tali and Tilly were getting older, Tony and Ziva decided that they would get the same number of presents for both Hanukkah and Christmas. They also decided that Ziva would get presents at Hanukkah and Tony would get presents at Christmas. It was confusing and needed explaining and checking regularly, but it worked last year, so fingers crossed. A couple of things that added confusion a little was that Hanukkah didn't have fixed dates like Christmas, plus Tilly's birthday was 12th December, which would collide with Hanukkah sometimes. It meant a lot of planning ahead of time.

Ziva had the cellotape poised and ready to cut when she heard the front door open and her husband and daughters walk into the house. Quickly, Ziva hid the presents and wrapping paper as best she could before hearing Tony walk into their bedroom.

'Hey Zi' called Tony. Ziva flew out of the wardrobe, leaning against the doorway.

'Hi. How was playgroup?'

'It was alright, but Tali got upset with Tilly again for not following her rules.'

Ziva sighed heavily. This was a recurring problem with their daughters but one that didn't have a clear and obvious answer except wait for Tilly to grow up she would understand better, and try to teach Tali how to be patient.

Tony stepped towards the wardrobe but Ziva blocked his way by throwing up her arm.

'Um, I need to get in there' said Tony.

'Well, you cannot' said Ziva.

'Oh, yeah? Why not?'

'Because I said so Tony.'

'That might work on the girls, Zi, but it won't work on me.' Ziva thought quickly.

'How about this?' she offered. Ziva stepped on her toes and whispered something into Tony's ear. He thought for a second.

'I… I suppose I could go make lunch instead' he suggested, trying to sound casual. Tony turned and winked at his wife as he walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Gibbs stood in the kitchen, listening to Jack sing to the baby. The baby that Team Gibbs had discovered after a suspect took aim and fired at Ellie. The baby that was now a stolen baby.

_'__How were they going to find the parents? Any parent? At Christmas?' _thought Gibbs. Sounds of Nick and Ellie waking up jolted Gibbs out of thoughts. He wandered over to them.

'Jack?' asked Nick

'Hey what about skiing in Vermont?' asked Ellie

'Uh, I made the mistake of checking in with Vance before I left this morning. One mention of a stolen baby and I thought you guys might be a little shorthanded' explained Jack as she rocked the baby.

Gibbs' phone rang.

'Yeah, Palmer?' he said, walking into the kitchen.

'So did you come back for the case or the baby?' asked Nick to Jack.

'Oh come on, who doesn't love a baby?' said Jack. 'I especially love a baby in a safe and happy home' she continued in a baby voice as she put the baby back in Kelly's crib. The crib that Gibbs had made.

'We're still no closer to finding that safe home' said Ellie.

Gibbs walked back into the room, holding four cups of coffee.

'Palmer found a witness. We need to go and dig up footage.'

'Looking for what?' asked Nick.

'Anything to do with our victim or suspect or the baby' said Gibbs.

The door open and Tim, Ziva, and Tilly walked in.

'Gib!' cried Tilly and she went over to him for a hug.

'McGee? Ziva?'

'Hey, guys' began Tim. 'I couldn't sleep a wink, so I'll get a later flight.' Tim had holiday plans in Chicago with Delilah's family.

'What are you doing here?' asked Jack to Ziva.

'Tim called. Told me about the baby and I thought you might want another pair of hands.' Everyone chuckled. Tilly lunged around Gibbs' living room in some sort of odd shape. Ziva went to see the baby. 'I also heard about the shooting. Are you OK, Ellie?'

'Nelly OK?' asked Tilly. The adults laughed.

'Yes, Tilly. I'm OK' replied Ellie.

The baby started to fuss a little and Ziva went to pick him up.

'Hi baby' she said, bouncing him a little. The baby seemed to calm down a little.

'You're a natural' said Nick.

'No. I just have two of my own.' Tilly came over and peered at the baby in her Ima's arm.

'Baby' she said.

'Yes, Tilly' said Ziva. 'I think he likes you.' The baby hadn't taken his eyes of Tilly.

Gibbs walked back into the room.

'OK. Let's go.' Tim, Ellie, and Nick made for the front door. Gibbs turned to Ziva. 'Can you stay?' he asked.

Ziva nodded.

'Yes, go. I have done this before. Just find the parents.'

'Formula's in the fridge' called Jack as everyone left.

* * *

The baby slept peacefully in Ziva's arms. Tilly was sitting on the sofa, reading through the books they had bought. Reading wasn't the word as Tilly was only two but both Tali and Tilly loved their books and Gibbs did have a very comfortable couch. It had been a few hours since Team Gibbs had left. Tony had texted thirty minutes ago that he was picking Tali up from school and they would be over soon.

As if on cue, Ziva heard the car pull up outside and Tony and Tali walked into Gibbs' house.

'Hi Ima' said Tali.

'Hello motek. Did you have fun a school?' Tali shrugged her shoulders. 'Well, what did you do?'

'We did Math' said Tali, somewhat dejected. Math was not Tali's favourite subject. Tony chuckled as he sat down next to Ziva. Tali sat down at the coffee table and started drawing. Art was Tali's favourite subject.

'This must be the little guy that I hear so much about' he said, looking at the sleeping baby in Ziva's arms. 'You OK?' he asked his wife. Ziva nodded.

'Yes. Takes me back, having a sleeping baby in my arms.' Tony chuckled again.

'Well, we might have another one in a couple of years.' Ziva smiled.

Tali came over and showed her parents the picture that she had drawn. It was of Ziva, Tony, Tali and Tilly. There was an odd shape near Ziva.

'What's this Bean?' asked Tony.

'It's the baby' said Tali, pointing to the baby in Ziva's arms.

'That's sweet, Bean' said Tony. 'But the baby isn't coming home with us. You know that right?'

'But where's he going?

'He is going to his own family and home' said Ziva.

'Home?' asked Tilly. She had made her way over to them. Ziva and Tony nodded. Tali and Tilly peered over to look at the baby. He had woken up now and seemed to enjoy having new faces to look at.

Ziva liked the idea of a third child. She had grown up with two siblings herself, and she and Tony had been on their own for so long that a large family sounded nice and noisy. Ziva had fought to have a family and for a long time, she didn't think that she would ever have children.

But there was something gnawing away in Ziva and she couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**This chapter might feel a little different than previous ones. It does to me. Be patient. The story is not over and I am still planning on writing Moments 3. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Happy New Year!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva walked into the kitchen and found Tony on his hands and knees, wiping up food from the floor.

'Tony? What are you doing?' asked Ziva. She had been out all day at a photo shoot.

'Oh hey Zi.' Tony clambered up from the floor and kissed his wife.

'What happened?' asked Ziva as they sat down at the kitchen table. Tony ran a hand over his face.

'The girls have just been difficult' he said. Ziva noted how tired he sounded.

'Where are they?'

Eating pizza and watching _Frozen. _I know, I know, Zi' said Tony at the look on her face. They tried to avoid take out in front of the TV. 'But it was a difficult day and I was at my wit's end.'

'What happened?'

'Everything was alright until lunch. Then for some reason, Tilly refused to sit in her booster seat. Cried every time I tried to put her in it so I put her on the chair, but then she couldn't see her food so it ended up on the floor, the chair or on Tilly's dress. Then Tali got upset with Tilly which made Tilly cry. Neither of them had any sort of nap or quiet time, despite my best efforts and then when I was trying to sort out dinner, they got into another fight over some toy which ended up with dinner on the kitchen floor. Oh, and whilst we were waiting for the pizza to arrive, Tilly decided that she was going empty any kitchen draw that she could open.'

Ziva looked over to where Tony was pointing. Sure enough Tupperware containers and lids, child-sized drinking cups and anything else littered the floor. Ziva gave a weary chuckle as Tony reached for a slice of pizza. He offered the box to Ziva who took another slice. They listened to the sounds of _Frozen. _By the sounds of things, Anna had just met Kristoff and Sven.

Ziva turned to her husband.

'Do a swap with you' she said. Tony raised an eyebrow. 'You go an upload these photos to the hard drive and I will do bath and bed, and clean up after dinner.'

'Zi you're tired too.'

'Yes, I am Tony. We both are but I think if we do something different instead of the same thing it might be good. Though, that being said, I might forgo the bath bit entirely tonight.'

Tony smiled and chuckled.

'Deal' he said and they shook on it.

* * *

Ziva peeked through bleary, tired eyes to find her two-year-old daughter standing by the bed.

'Tilly? What is the matter?' asked Ziva.

'Play' said the little girl. She appeared to wide awake. Ziva glanced at the clock. 4.55 am. Ziva rolled onto her back, groaning slightly.

'What does she want?' asked Tony.

'To play' replied Ziva. Tony groaned.

'On three?' he suggested, raising his hand but Ziva batted it away.

'No. I'll go. You had them all day yesterday.'

Ziva climbed out of bed, found her robe and slippers, and took Tilly downstairs. Ziva sat on the sofa, watching Tilly play. She must have dozed off or something because the next thing Ziva knew was that she was lying on the sofa and her phone was buzzing. Callie wanted to talk.

'Hey, Callie' said Ziva.

'Woah. You sound tired' said Callie.

'So do you.'

'I have a four-month-old son who wants feeding. What about you?'

'A two-year-old daughter who will not sleep.' Callie chuckled. 'Tilly did not nap yesterday and it was a struggle to get her to go to bed last night.'

'The two-year-old sleep regression' said Callie. 'I remember it well.'

'The thing is I do not remember Tali having one.'

'Well, I suppose when Tali was two, you were pregnant with Tilly, went traveling for almost a month and moved house.'

'And Tony and I did not notice?'

'Maybe?' suggested Callie. Ziva chuckled. She heard Callie talk to the baby.

'How is Oscar?' asked Ziva. Oscar was Ziva and Tony's other godson.

'He's alright. The feeding has gotten better now that he's four months but it's always a struggle to get up for any of the night-time feeds. I had forgotten how much time breastfeeding takes.'

Tilly came over and handed a toy to Ziva.

'Keep hold Ima' she instructed. Ziva smiled and Tilly went back to her toys and game.

'Do you remember when we would go for runs at 5 am?' asked Ziva.

'Yes. I do' said Callie, sounding annoyed.

'Hey you were the one who said you wanted to run a marathon' said Ziva. 'I seem to recall you asking me to take you running three times a week.'

'I didn't mean at 5 am, Ziva.'

'Callie, you wanted to run a marathon. What were you expecting?'

Just then Tilly came over.

'Pee, pee Ima'.

'I better go before Tilly wets herself' said Ziva. 'We really need to start potty training.'

'Potty training and sleep regression. Such fun' said Callie. Ziva laughed and the two women hung up.

* * *

Ellie rang the doorbell. She waited for the door to open. A little face peeped through the window next to the door. It was Tilly. Ellie waved and Tilly ran away. Next thing, the door opened and Tony and Tilly.

'Hi, Ellie' said Tony, letting her in. 'What's up?'

'Is Ziva in? I need to talk to her.' Tony took Ellie down to the basement studio where they found Ziva sitting at the desk. Tony and Tilly left to go and play.

'What is Ellie?' asked Ziva. There was something in the blonde woman's face.

'Morgan Burke?'

'Missing sailor, now presumed dead. What about her? That case was years ago.'

'We found her ten year old daughter, Lily.' Ziva looked shocked.

'What? How is that possible? Morgan Burke is dead.'

'Apparently not' said Ellie. She paused before continuing. 'Torres and I found your files.' Ziva smiled.

'That's why here' she said. Ellie nodded.

'Is there anything else that you can think of that's not in those files?' asked Ellie.

Ziva stood up and studied her friend's face.

'Does Gibbs know where you are?' Ellie didn't respond straight away.

'No' said Ellie eventually. 'Torres does.'

Ziva studied Ellie again.

'I need to show you something' said Ziva.

* * *

Ellie looked around the small room. It was small garden house that Ziva had rented out as an office. Cupboards stood on one side, a couch near the door and a desk and chair opposite the couch. Ziva had opened the cupboards to reveal journals. Tens of journals.

'I wrote in them about the cases we worked. Thoughts, opinions, anything I could not put in the official report. I could take them out of my head, put them out of the way and keep my mind clear.'

Ziva first rented the space from Odette back in 2005 when she first moved to the US. Her apartment technically belonged to Mossad, who were paying the rent. NCIS was work and Ziva wanted something that was hers and not her father's. It became her sanctuary over the years, though she had not been there since 2013, when Ziva decided to leave NCIS for a more peaceful life. Tony was the only one who knew of her office.

Ziva picked up an old journal and opened it. She immediately recognised the entry.

_For weeks it was darkness. I had stopped counting the horrors I had endured and then the monster lifted the hood. The light spilled in and I saw my friend. My heart saw him as if for the first time and I knew I could not live without him. _

'Are you OK, Ziva?' asked Ellie. Ziva sniffed and nodded. It was odd being back in her office, reading that entry. Her journals were now filled with the antics her daughters got up to, not the horrors she endured.

Ziva went over to the cupboards and pulled out a journal. She handed it to Ellie.

'This is the journal I wrote for Morgan's case.'

'Ziva, no.' Ellie did not want to invade Ziva's most private and inner thoughts.

'Yes Ellie. It may help to find Morgan. That is what matters now.'

Ellie took the journal from Ziva. She pulled out her phone.

'Hey Gibbs. There's something I need to tell you.'

* * *

Ziva wandered down the hospital corridor towards Lily's room. Jack Sloane stood outside the door, watching Lily through the window.

'Jack' called Ziva.

'Ziva? What are you doing here?'

'Ellie told me.' Ziva was no longer an agent and couldn't help in the investigation.

'Yes, I heard you were the original case agent.' Ziva nodded and looked into Lily's room. She was in bed, talking to Ben, her biological father. It was scene that Ziva, Ben, and Morgan's mother, Liliana, never thought would happen. Liliana had unfortunately passed away years ago, and Ziva always felt guilty that she never was able to give the woman closure. Now that Ziva was a mother herself, she understood so much more. The idea of Tali or Tilly disappearing for a decade scared Ziva to her very core.

Jack's phone rang. Ziva saw that it was Nick calling.

'Hey Nick. What? Why? Ok. Thanks for letting me know.' Jack hung up.

'What was that about?' asked Ziva.

'Gibbs kicked Ellie off the case.'

'Why?'

'Something about rule ten.' Ziva gave a tiny chuckle of annoyance.

Rule ten. Never get personally involved in a case.

It was a rubbish rule that everyone always struggled with. It was one of the main reasons why Ziva started writing so prolifically. She always became personally involved in a case somehow. It was difficult not to. If it was a terrorism case, it reminded her of Tali. If it was murder or rape, Ziva felt a pull to help the victims and their families. Her mother had been killed by a drunk driver. Whilst it was not murder, Ziva still felt an affinity towards the families.

Ziva was not surprised that Ellie had broken Rule Ten. Nor was she surprised that Gibbs had kicked Ellie off the case, sending her home. However, Ziva knew that it wouldn't stop Ellie. The woman was going to see this through to the end, even if it meant losing her job.

* * *

'Ziva.'

Ziva turned her head and saw Gibbs walking towards her. She was still at the hospital, having the privilege to watch Morgan, Ben and Lily reunite. Meeting Morgan had been far more emotional than Ziva thought it would be. It didn't help that Ben was telling Morgan how it was Ziva who wouldn't drop the case, giving Liliana hope.

'What are you doing here, Gibbs?' asked Ziva.

Gibbs pulled out the brown leather journal and handed it to Ziva.

'I believe there's something you need to do' he said. Ziva took it, slightly surprised that Gibbs was doing this.

They stood watching the new little family getting to know each other. This case had a happy ending. Not many did.

'Rule Ten' began Ziva. 'It is wrong, Gibbs.' Gibbs went to say something but Ziva got there first. 'We are humans, with feelings and emotions. Things affect us, in ways we cannot predict. All of us have some sort of coping method. Mine was writing in my journals. I could - can get things out of my head. Keeping things in, it does not help.'

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear what Ziva was saying.

'It took me a really long time to realise that. Whether it is talking to someone, using a punching bag or journaling, it helps. Writing about our cases made me a better investigator, Gibbs.'

Gibbs nodded, listening to Ziva. He and Ellie had made up about an hour ago. Gibbs had Rule Ten to protect himself and his team. Taking things personally, a case or not could send you down the wrong path. Gibbs did not want that for any of his team. He did not want them to lose themselves in trying to solve a case, bring closure to the victim's family, and potentially failing. That was too much pressure to handle and Gibbs had seen how it could affect someone.

'Robert Hill had a heart attack. He's at Mercy Point, room 118. Do what you have to do.' Ziva smiled and placed a kiss on Gibbs' cheek, making him smile slightly.

Ziva got to her car when her phone buzzed. It was a video from Tony of the girls.

'Hi Ima' chimed Tali and Tilly together. 'We love you.' Ziva grinned. Tony came into frame and the three of them waved. Ziva instinctively waved back, even though they could not see her. Her phone dinged and it was a text from Tony. Ziva had been keeping Tony updated throughout the investigation.

_I've got your six, Zi. Love you madly, my ninja. _

Ziva drove away to read Liliana Burke's letter to Robert Hill, feeling a sense of contentment with life.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**My sincere apologies for it taking so long. I wanted to make sure this chapter worked, that it fitted in with the rest of the story but also with the episode it's based on. It required lots of planning and rewatching of 16x13 She several times. I really like the episode and wanted this chapter to be as good as it could be.  
**

**Thank you for reading. See you soon.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Ziva was sitting on their bed, writing in her journal.

'You know, I'm starting to think that we should charge Tim every time he uses us as babysitters or a safe house' said Tony, as he walked to his side of the bed. Ziva laughed. Tim had called about an hour ago, asking if Johnny, Morgan, and Delilah could stay with them. There had been an incident at the apartment, and it was, yet again, a crime scene.

'Be nice. Johnny and Morgan are our godchildren after all. How are they?'

'Fast asleep. Perhaps Tilly can pick up a few pointers from them. I really hope this sleep regression doesn't last long.' Ziva laughed again. 'I called Tim and he said Delilah was on her way.'

'I cannot believe there is another dead body in that apartment' said Ziva, putting her journal and pens away.

'I know right. Abby would say it's probably haunted or cursed or something.'

'I do not think so' argued Ziva. Tony raised an eyebrow. 'Ok, maybe she might say that.'

They had skyped with Abby a couple of days ago, Tali and Tilly thoroughly enjoying talking to their Babby via the computer. Tilly found it a little confusing that Babby was in the computer. She kept walking around the table, trying to find her.

Abby talked about her work to Tony and Ziva. The Rose and Clayton Reeves Foundation now had its own office. The office worked as a point of call for those experiencing homelessness; help with trying to get medical attention, help with legal issues, or into temporary accommodation. Once a month, the foundation had a 'blessings in a bag' packing session and also ran a food truck that served hot meals to those living on the streets. It was a good start and Abby had big plans. She also said she found a church she liked, and that she was spending a lot of time with a volunteer named James.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and Ziva went to let Delilah in.

'Thank you for this Ziva.'

'It is fine Delilah. You and Tim are family.' Delilah smiled, but there was something in her face. 'What is it?' asked Ziva. Delilah slowly shook her head in despair.

'Its that apartment, Ziva. I know you and Tony technically own it, but it's not a good apartment. So much has happened in it. Including today, there have been five dead bodies in it. No, six dead bodies. One of whom was in the apartment at the same time as my children. I honestly don't know how much longer we can stay there.'

'Really?'

'It's not just the dead bodies, Ziva, though they are big reasons to move. The twins need more space now that they're mobile. They are going to want their own rooms at some point. Tim and I will want our own room.' Ziva chuckled. It was a small apartment for two adults and two children, both barely over the age of one.

'Have you talked to Tim?' asked Ziva.

'Not yet' replied Delilah, sounding tired. 'Given what happened tonight, I think it'll be at the top of the agenda.'

They said goodnight, Delilah sleeping on the sofa bed in the living room. Ziva checked on all four children before going to her own room. Tali and Tilly were sound asleep in their beds, the twins asleep in the guest room. Tony and Ziva had taken the mattress off the bed and put it on the floor so if the twins rolled off it, or got up and crawled away, they wouldn't fall and hurt themselves.

Ziva went into her bedroom. Tony was in bed, flicking through the various TV and stream services they had.

'You want to watch something?' he asked as Ziva got into her pyjamas and bed. She snuggled up to him. 'What's up?' Tony asked.

'Nothing' replied Ziva. 'I am just glad you are here.' They kissed and Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder. He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closed.

'I'm not going anywhere, Zi.'

'I know, but I'm still glad you are here' she replied. They kissed again. 'Oh, _The Marvellous Mrs. Maisel. _Let's watch that.'

* * *

Tony looked around Ducky's new office. Dr. Donald Mallard had been given the new title of NCIS historian. His new office was rather nice.

'Fifteen years I worked here and I had no idea that this room existed' said Tony.

'Yes, it is tucked away, isn't it' said Ducky. 'I rather like it. Nice view outside, spacious for everything I need and it doesn't have that disinfectant smell.'

'I always assumed you liked that smell' said Ziva. She was sitting on the sofa, Tali and Tilly drawing pictures on the glass coffee table.

'Not always, my dear. The smell of decomposing bodies, that I got used to. Every ME does, but the smell of disinfectant, not so much. It reminds of a story of when I was stationed at this little hospital in-'

'Ducky, this is for you' said Tali, getting up and handing him the picture she had been working on.

'Oh, thank you, my dear. It's lovely. I shall put it up over here.'

Ducky and Tali went over to the wall next to a bookcase. There were already some pictures from Tali, Tilly, and Victoria. Jimmy had tried to get the kids to call Ducky grand-ducky, but it didn't stick for some reason, and Ducky remained simply Ducky.

Tony, Ziva, Tali and Tilly were visiting Ducky after his recent career change to give him a present for his new office (a very nice bottle of wine). They had picked up Tali from school and went over to the Navy Yard, stopping off in a café first.

It had been several months since they had been at the Navy Yard. So many memories were wrapped up in it. It was the place where Tony and Ziva first met, where they fell in love, where they got married and where Tali had her first and second birthday parties. It had bad memories too; the bombing, Kate dying, Abby leaving. But the good memories vastly outweighed the bad ones.

Tali went back over to the coffee table and began to start her next picture.

'No more drawing Tali' said Ziva. 'We have to go.'

'But'

'No buts Bean' said Tony. 'You've got dance class, remember.' Tali gasped happily. She started to put her pencils away.

'Go dance?' asked Tilly to her parents. Ziva pulled her up on to her lap.

'Not you, Bug. Not yet' she said, stroking her daughter's hair. Tilly looked disappointed.

'Tilly really wants to go dancing' explained Tony to Ducky. 'But she's too little still.'

'But, dance' said Tilly.

'In September, Tilly' said Tony. Tilly burst into tears. This happened almost every week. 'Oh come here, Bug' said Tony, taking her from Ziva. 'It'll be OK. We'll have our own dance party at home. You and me? What do you say?' Tilly didn't reply but kept crying.

'I think that is our cue to go' said Ziva, getting up.

'It has been wonderful to see you all' said Ducky, hugging Ziva, then Tali. 'Come by any time. Thank you for my picture Tali.'

'Bye Ducky' called Tali.

'Bye, bye Tali' said the old man. 'Bye, bye Tilly.' He waved at her. Tilly wasn't in the mood apparently and turned her head away from Ducky, tucking it in the crook of Tony's neck.

'Ok, Tilly. Let's go home' said Tony.

* * *

The house was warm and full. As were the stomachs of the human beings in the house. Tony and Ziva had invited Tim, Delilah and the twins over for dinner. The initial plan had been just after the incident at the apartment, but due to conflict schedules, it didn't happen for another month.

It was almost the end of April and everyone was getting ready for the summer. Everyone was hoping that summer 2019 was going to be a quiet one. One without someone getting kidnapped or held captive like the previous two summers.

Ziva glanced over her shoulder at the kids. They had set up the girl's craft table for the kids to eat at. It meant everyone had enough space to chat, eat and not worry about getting messy. Ziva chuckled. Tilly and the twins had food smeared all over their faces. Tilly had a habit of turning the fork or spoon upside down on the way to her mouth. As a result, anything Tilly was eating ended up on the table or her dress. Tilly would then pick it up and shove it in her mouth. It certainly made clear up interesting.

Tim was glad that Ziva and Tony had invited them over. With the break in at the apartment, it was a fraction tense in McGee-Fielding household. Bottom line, the apartment was overcrowded. No one really had their own space. When Johnny and Morgan were babies, it was perfect. They were nearby if they wanted or needed Tim or Delilah. But the other day, Delilah struggled to get her chair through the living room, and the twins both started walking not that long ago.

Tony took some pots into the kitchen and came back with four mugs of coffee.

'So' began Tim. 'We do need to talk to you about something.'

'Oh, yeah?' asked Tony, taking a sip.

'It's about the apartment' continued Tim. 'Dee and I are thinking it's time we moved.' Ziva and Tony looked at each other and smiled.

'Yeah, we had a feeling' said Tony.

'We need to move' said Delilah. 'And not just because of the dead bodies.'

'You're not mad?' asked Tim.

'No' replied Tony. 'The apartment is a great location and is a perfect bachelor pad, or for a couple. Not for a family with seventeen-month-old twins.' Everyone laughed.

'Any idea where you going to go?' asked Ziva.

'Not yet. We haven't started' said Delilah. 'We need three bedrooms and it has to be ground floor/ single story.'

'We did think about looking around here' said Tim. 'Maybe Arlington as well.' Delilah nodded in agreement.

'Ima, Daddy!' cried Tali. The adults turned to look at the kids and saw Tali come over to them.

'What is it, Bean?' asked Ziva.

'Tilly peed on the floor. It stinks.' The adults laughed and Ziva went over to get Tilly.

'Oh the joys of potty training' said Tony. 'Something the two of you have to look forward to.' Tim and Delilah laughed awkwardly and glanced at each other. They had the same question.

How do you potty train twins and keep your sanity?

* * *

Ziva walked over to the reception desk at her doctors. She had taken Tali to school, leaving Tony and Tilly at home.

'Hi, how can I help you?' asked the woman behind the desk.

'Hi, Ziva DiNozzo to see Dr. Barnes.' The woman looked at her computer.

'Ok Mrs. DiNozzo, if you go sit in the waiting room, you'll be called shortly.'

Ziva thanked the receptionist and found a seat. Nerves ran through her. She hated going to the doctors. Even if it was for something good, like when she was pregnant with the girls. Ziva always imagined the worse or something obscure that couldn't possibly ever happen.

_'__I'm terribly sorry Mrs DiNozzo, but your left leg is haunted. We're going to have to amputate immediately.'_

The chances of Ziva suffering from a haunted leg were practically zero, but it still didn't stop various wild scenarios running through Ziva's head whilst she waited to be called. She couldn't even concentrate on her book.

The intercom buzzed.

'Mrs. DiNozzo to room 3 please.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**This was originally going to be two chapters, but it became one because it worked better. The haunted leg is a reference to _Gilmore Girls_. _The Marvellous Mrs. Maise_l is a fantastic show. If you haven't watched it, do it now. **

**Two more chapters to go. **

**Thank you for reading. See you soon :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony took off his headphones and ran a hand over his face. He had been editing some videos for the YouTuber he worked with and had been at it for the past few hours. He stood up and stretched his arms as he walked into the kitchen, looking for sustenance.

It was May and _Bean and Bug _had two weddings booked each month from April to September, with additional weddings in February, March, October, November, and December. This made Tony happy as weddings brought in the big money. Ziva was also working as the second shooter at an additional four weddings with Bob the photographer. This again brought in a decent paycheck. They had been at a wedding fair a couple of weeks ago and interest in them had been good. 2020 might have been eight months away, but they already had phone calls enquiring about services and prices.

Tony's editing side business was also going steady. Since starting, Tony had a newfound respect for YouTubers and film/ tv editors. Before learning to edit, it hadn't occurred to Tony just how long it took, or how repetitive the job could be. Fortunately, Tony had a template to follow and the YouTuber was very good at getting footage to Tony in time to edit. Even though it was tiring work, especially on the eyes, Tony was enjoying it and had even reached out to a couple of wedding videographers to see if they were interested in working together. Things, again, were promising.

Tony put down the glass he used next to the sink and went back to the dining table he was working at. Glancing at his phone, Tony noticed he had several miss calls and texts. Looking at the time, he realised why. 1.50 pm. He had forgotten to pick up Tali from school and Tilly from her playdate. Grabbing the car keys, Tony was halfway to the car when he realised he didn't have any shoes on. Running back into the house, Tony changed his shoes and drove as fast as he could to Tali's school.

Tali was sitting by the reception with her class teacher when Tony finally turned up at Sherwood school.

'Hi, hi. Sorry I'm late' said Tony, a little breathless.

'It's fine, Mr. DiNozzo' said Miss Kettering, Tali's teacher. 'You are not the first parent to be late.' Tony chuckled awkwardly.

'Come on, Tali. Let's go get your sister.' He took Tali's school bag and her hand.

'Daddy, where were you?' asked Tali, once they were in the car.

'I'm sorry Tals. I really am. I got caught up with work' explained Tony.

Tilly had no idea that Tony was late picking her up. Patty, Tilly's friend's mom, had started to get a little concerned when Tony originally didn't answer his phone.

'I was going to call Ziva but then you called' she said.

'Again, I'm sorry we're late.'

'It's fine' said Patty. 'Tilly and Jenny were having fun.' Tony smiled as he watched Tilly and her friend chat. He hated the thought of having to separate the two, but the DiNozzo's needed to get back home.

When they got home, they found Ziva in the kitchen.

'Hey, guys' she said. Tony kissed her. 'How was school, Tali?'

'Daddy forgot me' she said, sadly. Ziva looked at her husband who sighed.

'It's not that I forgot you Tali. It's that I got caught up with work, lost track of the time and was late picking you both up.'

'Oh' said Ziva. It was a perfectly good explanation as to why Tony was late picking up the girls.

'I said I was sorry, Tali. I didn't do it on purpose and I won't do it again. Do you understand?' said Tony.

'Ok' replied the four-year-old and she went over to the play corner.

'Tali' called Ziva. 'Go and change out of your uniform first.' Tali went upstairs and Ziva turned to her husband. 'Are you OK?' she asked.

'Yeah, yeah' he said. 'I'm just tired, Zi, with work and the girls. That's all. I'm fine, honestly.' He kissed the top of Ziva's head.

Popping into the family room, Tony found Tilly falling asleep on the sofa.

'Are you tired, little Bug?' he asked. Tilly shifted over towards Tony.

'Love you Dada' she said, quietly.

'I love you too, Tilly. You and your sister.'

* * *

The joys of long lasting friendship meant that Tony, Tim, and Jimmy liked spending time together. The joys of having daughters (and one son) meant that sometimes Tony, Tim, and Jimmy ended up spending time together at princess tea parties.

'I can't believe Gibbs had another fiancée' said Tony, as the three of them sat on the floor with feather boas around their necks.

'I know, right' said Jimmy, taking a plastic teacup from Tori before she and Tali went outside. 'How many more can there be?'

'I also can't believe that you kicked him off the case, and lived to tell the tale' said Tony to Tim.

'Hey, Gibbs got himself kicked off. He would have done the exact same thing if it was me or Torres or Bishop. Gibbs should have excused himself the moment he realised who the victim was' argued Tim.

'Do you really think Gibbs would do that?' asked Tony. Tim rolled his eyes and sighed.

'No, he wouldn't have, but after sixteen years, you'd think there would be no more surprises when it comes to Gibbs.'

'Didn't he burn Rule Ten recently?' asked Tony. Tim and Jimmy chuckled.

'You both remember when we found out about Shannon and Kelly?' asked Jimmy. Tim and Tony nodded.

Everyone knew about Gibbs' three ex-wives. To some extent they were infamous, but to find out about Shannon and Kelly had been downright shocking. Even Ducky didn't know about them. For Tony, it explained quite a bit about the former marine. Gibbs was notoriously private when it came to, well, everything. He had a way with children that made that one only has after becoming a parent, and also why Gibbs had three ex-wives. One late wife, three ex-wives and a late ex-fiancée. Now that Tony, Tim, and Jimmy were fathers and husbands, the three men wondered how on earth Gibbs had the strength to get out of bed after Shannon and Kelly dying. If it was Tony, he would have just crawled into bed and waited for death to take him.

'Do you think we'll know everything about the man?' asked Jimmy. Tim and Tony looked at each other and smiled.

'No' they said in unison.

Sounds of their children laughing in the garden came wafting through. The three men got up and went to investigate.

Johnny, Morgan, and Tilly had decided to dig in one of the flower beds in Tony and Ziva's garden. They had managed to clear quite a space, and in the process get completely and utterly covered in mud. Tali and Tori were over by the swing set.

Ziva was standing by the front door, having just gotten in from a medical appointment when Tony, Tim, and Jimmy walked past her, each wearing a feather boa and each holding a muddy child at arm's length.

'Don't ask' said Tony, as the three men made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I wasn't planning on posting so soon but I've finished writing the very last chapter and just want to post it. Do not forget that I am (trying) to follow cannon. **

**The final chapter will be up by the end of the week.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. See you soon**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. This chapter briefly mentions drug addiction.**

**There is an author's note at the end. Please read when finished.**

* * *

Ziva stood in the kitchen, packing up for some food for Tobias Fornell. Emily Fornell was in the hospital, according to Tim's message an hour ago. Ziva didn't know why. Tim's message omitted that bit of information. To be honest, Ziva didn't need to know. The fact that Emily was in hospital was enough. Fornell must be going out of his mind. Ziva knew she would be if Tali, Tilly or Tony were lying unconscious in a bed.

Ziva's phone buzzed again. Gibbs calling.

'Hey, Gibbs' said Ziva, answering the call. 'Any news?'

'Possible spiked drink at a party' he replied.

'Oh no.'

'Yeah. Could you go and stay with Fornell and Emily. Jack's with them now but I don't want them alone. Especially Fornell.'

'Do not worry Gibbs. One of us will stay with them.'

'Thanks, Ziver.'

Tony walked into the kitchen as Ziva hung up.

'Was that Gibbs?' he asked. Ziva nodded. 'Any news?'

'They think it was a possible spiked drink at a party.' Tony leaned against the kitchen side, running a hand through his hair and across his face. If something like that happened to one of his girls, he would be beside himself. 'Gibbs asked if one of us could go and stay with them. He does not want Fornell left alone.'

'Do you want to go?'

'I can go.' Ziva fetched some cutlery from the drawer and added it to the bag. She made her way to the door, but Tony stopped her.

'Hey, are you alright?' He sounded concerned. Ziva smiled.

'Yes, Tony. I am fine. I am just worried about Emily and Tobias. And Gibbs.' She kissed her husband. 'I love you, Tony.'

'I love you too, Zi.'

Ziva got into her car and pulled out the driveway. How many times had she done this? Made a food parcel and delivered it. Tim, when Delilah was in hospital. Fornell when Diane died. Gibbs when he was recovering from being shot. Emily when Fornell was in hospital. Gibbs and Tim when they came back from Paraguay. Vance when he returned from captivity. Ziva loved to cook. She felt like it brought her close to her mother, to her roots. It was how she showed her love and that she cared. Creating food parcels for people in need allowed Ziva to do more cooking. But how many more was she going to make? Would they start to appear at their own front door?

Fornell was sitting next to Emily, holding her hand when Ziva arrived at the hospital. Jack was leaning against the door and then excused herself to make a couple of phone calls. Ziva opened the bag she was carrying and pulled out a Tupperware box containing some pasta bake and a fork. She handed it over to Fornell.

'Eat.'

'No thank you. I'm not hungry' said Fornell. He had barely taken his eyes of his daughter.

'I do not care, Tobias' replied Ziva. 'Eat.'

Fornell looked at Ziva and took the box and fork. He began shoveling food into his mouth. Eating had probably been the last thing on his mind. Ziva sat down in the other chair.

'How is she?' she asked. The ventilator beeped in the background.

'Nothing new' said Fornell, in between mouthfuls. 'This is delicious' he added. Ziva smiled kindly. He looked so worried and scared.

They sat in silence because Fornell was not in the mood to talk. Neither was Ziva really. She had enough to worry about. Jack came back in, but only to say goodbye. A few hours later, Gibbs came in to relieve Ziva. Fornell had fallen asleep, still holding Emily's hand. Ziva was on the verge of sleep when Gibbs sent her home.

* * *

'Any news?' asked Tony, when Ziva joined him in their bedroom. She shook her head and told him everything she knew.

'I asked both Jack and Gibbs to keep us in the loop and that we are around if they need someone to sit with Tobias and Emily.' Tony nodded.

'Fornell must be so worried' said Tony. 'I can't imagine what I would do if it was the girls in hospital. I hate it when they just have a cold.' Ziva nodded this time.

'How were Tali and Tilly tonight?' Bedtime was becoming a bit of a battle. Parents vs children.

'It was alright, actually. Maybe they sensed something in the air because they both went to bed relatively easily. Only read two stories and neither of them asked for more.'

Ziva climbed into bed and shuffled over to Tony. He draped an arm around her shoulders, giving them a supportive squeeze.

'I love you, Tony. I love you so much.'

Tony glanced at his wife. She had been saying that quite a bit over the past few days. He kissed the top of Ziva's head.

'I love you too, Zi. So very much.'

* * *

Ziva flicked through the mail. She had been meaning to look through it all day but life got in the way and it wasn't until now that she had the chance to. It was the usual stuff. Bank statements, bills and a letter from Nettie. Ziva made a mental note to write a letter back.

Her phone buzzed. A message from Ellie. They had caught the guy who had killed Emily's drug supplier. It was good news but Ziva knew from experience that it would only lead to more questions and a large network to take down. Drugs were a never-ending problem. Addiction was a life long illness. Hopefully, Emily would now get the help that she needed.

Ziva picked up the next envelope. It was from her doctors. She opened it and read it quickly. Ziva let out a sigh of relief. It was fine. Everything was going to be Ok.

'You OK?' Tony's voice knocked Ziva out of her daydream. She smiled, got up and pulled Tony into a passionate kiss.

'What was that for?' asked Tony. 'Not that I'm complaining.' Ziva chuckled.

'No reason. I just wanted to kiss you.' Tony chuckled as he pulled her into a hug. 'There's a letter from Nettie on the table' added Ziva.

'OK' replied Tony. They released the hug. Ziva left the kitchen and Tony sat down to read Nettie's letter. Amongst the mail, he spotted the letter from the doctors.

'Zi, what's this?' he called. Ziva came running back into the kitchen. She had left it on the table.

Tony picked up the letter and read it. Ziva looked worried. She hadn't told him anything.

'Tony, I…'

'Mammogram result came back. Benign lump in the left breast. No need for a biopsy.' He looked at his wife, confusion on his face. 'What does this mean, Ziva?'

* * *

Gibbs sighed heavily. The past couple of days had been tough enough with Emily being hospital, but having Diane's ghost following him around definitely didn't make things better. He hoped now that Emily was getting the help she needed that Diane would leave him alone. It was bad enough when Mike kept popping up.

Gibbs heard the front door open and close, footsteps towards the basement.

Ziva appeared at the top.

'Hello, Gibbs.' She looked tired and worried. Ziva came down the stairs. 'Well, are you going to say anything?'

Gibbs looked at her, thankful that she wasn't a ghost.

'Ziver.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**If you struggle with addiction, please keep going with your recovery, or seek out help where it is necessary. **

**This is the last chapter for Moments 2. I am currently planning Moments 3, which I will start to post after season 17 finishes. I use cannon as a basic scaffolding for my story. I want/ need to know what happens in the rest of the season to make Moments 3 the best story I can write. **

**SPOILER ALERT: I promise you that Ziva DOES NOT have cancer. I have no intention of killing any characters that we all love. Season 16 ends on a cliff hanger and I wanted to see if I could follow something similar. **

**This all started as an experiment to see if I could have Tony and Ziva in a relationship, but follow cannon. I have really enjoyed writing all my stories and have no plans to stop any time soon. Look out for Reunion, Endless Possibilities and a couple of one-shots I'm mulling around in my brain. **

**Big thanks to DS2010, Alidiabin, and to anyone who read and/or reviewed Moments 2. **

**See you soon. **


End file.
